The Hollows and a Fell Dragon
by The One True Demon Lord
Summary: It was just supposed to be a nice vacation, but I guess that's what I get for opening a random portal. Now I'm the tactician for an army and there's a large scale war going on. "Your my Daughter from the future?" Alright. "Hollow's in a medieval world and only I can fight them?" Fine. Alice x Double Pairing. Semi-Canon. Gamer fic
1. Chapter 1

**_Here we go, first chapter of Book 2. This one is solely one universe, though it is a combined one. Hope you all enjoy it_**

 ** _._**

 ** _*Disclaimer: I own nothing*_**

* * *

 _? Universe_

The portal opens and the group walks out into a field wearing their usual attire, Alice steps out last her tactician cloak billowing in the wind. Once the portal closes dozens of screens appear in front of each member of the group

.

.

 **You have found yourself in the Fire Emblem Universe, skills from this universe have been reverted to original forms and class must be chosen**

 **.**

 **[Create Undead] - Passive - MAX**

 **\- The power to raise the dead and make them your servants**

 **[Create Low Tier Undead] (20/day) – Active – 250MP per use**

 **3rd tier spell. Can create a Wraith, Skeleton, or Bone Vulture**

 **[Create Middle Tier Undead] (12/day) – Active – 500MP**

 **5th tier spell. Can create a Death Knight, Jack the Ripper, or Corpse Collector**

 **[Create High Tier Undead] (4/day) – Active – 1000MP**

 **10th tier spell. Can create an Eyeball Corpse, Pale Rider, or a Necrodragon, upper-tier undead which can be between levels 50-70.**

 **However, if divided those up into two uses, can make undead of roughly level 90.**

 **If experience points are used, can even create other level 90 monsters such as Overlord Wiseman, Grim Reaper Thanatos, or Undead Lieutenant.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Heart of the Fell Dragon] - Passive - MAX - Being the Vessel for the Fell Dragon Grima allows you to call on his power**

 **[Wings of the Fell Dragon] - Passive - MAX**

 **The six wings of the Fell Dragon Grima, Grants user ability of unrestricted flight**

 **[Fell Fireball] – Active – 300MP**

 **Fires a black fireball infused with a small amount of the Fell Dragon's energy**

 **[Fell Lightning] - Active - MAX - 350MP**

 **Shoots a bolt of black lightning imbued with a small amount of the Fell Dragon's energy. It is effective against targets wearing metal armor.**

 **[Ignis] - Active - MAX - 350 MP per attack**

 **An ability given to those of the Fell Dragons bloodline, when activated, purple flames surround the user**

 **When active grants 50% increase to physical or magical attack**

 **[Fell Dragon Lightning] - Active - MAX - 600MP**

 **Shoots black lightning in the shape of a writhing dragon imbued with the Fell Dragon's energy. As with Fell Lightning, it's effective against targets wearing metal armor.**

 **[Chain Fell Dragon Lightning] - Active - MAX - 1500MP**

 **Shoots black dragon-shaped lightning imbued with the Fell Dragon's energy towards the target. Let alone its intended target, it can also strike other enemies nearby.**

 **[Expiration] - Active - MAX**

 **A spell using the power of the Fell Dragon Grima**

 **Form 1 - Spikes created from the power of the Fell Dragon to peirce your enemies - 600 MP per minute until stopped or mana is depleted**

 **Form 2 - Ball of energy made from the power of the Fell Dragon to fire at your enemies - 1000 MP**

 **[Flames of the Fell Dragon] - Active - MAX - 500 MP per minute**

 **Summons purple flames created from the power of the Fell Dragon to attack your opponents,**

 **Flames will burn opponent until user decides to stop**

 **[Fell Dragon Form] - Active - MAX - 2000 per minute until stopped or user is drained of Mana**

 **The full power of the Fell Dragon is now yours, you are now granted the ability to transform into the Fell Dragons True form.**

 **When in this form abilities within the [Heart of the Fell Dragon] skill will have no MP cost**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skill [Life Drain] has returned to original form**

 **.**

 **[Life Drain] - Active - 5/50 - 250 MP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's HP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 5 Damage dealt and 5 HP drained per second**

 **Maximum distance is 5 meters**

 **.**

 **Due to knowing skill [Life Drain] the skill [Mana Drain] has been learned**

 **.**

 **[Mana Drain] - Active - 5/50 - 250 MP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates magic energy. It absorbs the target's magic energy and adds it to the user's MP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's magic energy to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 5 Damage dealt and 5 MP drained per second**

 **Maximum distance is 5 meters**

.

"Well that's just stupid; why the [Mana Drain] ability would take mana to activate is beyond me" Alice says as a screen pops up in front of her

.

 **Well what are we supposed to do, you don't have any other** _ **magic**_ **energy except mana *** _ **Hint hint***_

 _ **.**_

 **The game has allowed you to choose a new form of energy to add next to your mana reserves**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please choose one:**

 **Bleach – Reiryoku – RP**

 **Deadman Wonderland – Blood – BL**

 **Devil is a part timer – Negativity – NEG**

 **Familiar of Zero – Magic – MG**

 **RWBY – Dust – DST**

 **.**

 **.**

Alice looks over the options and reviews her memories of the effectiveness of each from when she visited the universes

.

"Negativity, Dust and Blood are finite resources while magic from Familiar of Zero causes magic exhaustion frequently but in exchange gives great power, on the other hand Reiryoku is versatile, not finite and skills don't seem to cost much along with the diversity of the them but they have base damage instead of modifiers but its ok, for now, Alright choice made" Alice says clicking Reiryoku

.

 **Bleach – Reiryoku – RP has been selected**

.

 **Skill [Mana Drain] has been updated**

.

 **[Mana Drain] - Active - 5/50 - 250 RP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates magic energy. It absorbs the target's magic energy and adds it to the user's MP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's magic energy to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 5 Damage dealt and 5 MP drained per second**

 **Maximum distance is 5 meters**

 **.**

 **By learning two corresponding skills, a related skill has been created.**

 **.**

 **'Reiryoku Drain' has been created.**

 **By learning to absorb two different forms of energy, you have discovered a way to absorb a secret third type.**

 **.**

 **[Reiryoku Drain] - Active - 5/50 - 250 MP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates Reiryoku. It absorbs the target's Reiryoku and adds it to the user's RP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's Reiryoku to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 5 Damage dealt and 5 RP drained per second**

 **Current Maximum distance: 5 meters**

 **.**

 **Gamer system has scanned your skills and traits and seen the possession of two classes**

 **.**

 **Tactician and Manakete**

 **.**

 **Stats shall be merged into new stats**

 **.**

 **Because we are having fun with this your current stats shall be reverted to base stats for these two classes and your full power will be sealed in the crystal now in your pocket. To get your power back you must say an activation phrase which we will now give you**

 **.**

Alice looks at it, shrugs and smiles upon reading the incantation

.

 **The same shall apply for those in your group. Along with your stats your healing skills shall be locked and [Battle Healing LVL 2] shall be reverted to level one to let you have a healing skill. We shall also seal skills you cannot currently use to make your stat screen easier to use. We also have read your mind and sealed skills that you won't use in this universe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Current stats**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 1 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Race: [Vampiric Fell Dragon]**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Class: [Tactician]**

 **HP: 36 HP Regen: 3.6 per minute (+ 2 per minute)**

 **MP: 495 MP Regen: 12 per minute (+ 50 per minute)**

 **RP: 715 RP Regen 30 per minute (+ 80 per minute)**

 **Str: 6**

 **Vit: 0.55**

 **Mag: 11**

 **Spd: 7**

 **Skl: 6**

 **Def: 8**

 **Res: 6**

 **Skills:**

 **Tier Magic**

 **[Earth Spike] - Active - MAX - 80MP per use**

 **A Tier 2 spell, simply rips a chunk of earth from the ground, compresses it into a spike and fires it at the enemy**

 **[Crystal Wall] - Active - MAX - 150MP to cast 25MP per minute to maintain**

 **A 3rd tier spell that creates a wall made of earth-element crystals.**

 **Durability: 300 + 25 per minute**

 **[Bronze Absorption Field] - Active - MAX - 150MP to use 50MP per minute to maintain**

 **A 3rd tier spell that creates a large bronze dome around the user that prevents any attack from entering the barrier**

 **An attacks towards the barrier have their power reduced**

 **Durability: 250 + 125 per minute**

 **Current Radius: 50 meter**

 **Damage Reduction: 75%**

 **[Distant Vision] - Active - MAX - 300MP to activate, 30MP per minute to maintain**

 **A 4th tier spell that would display what it saw on a flat, magical screen. The screen could also be expanded or shrunken at will.**

 **[Crystal Lance] - Active - MAX - 350MP per use**

 **A 4th tier spell used by Evileye, launching an spear-like crystal object sent flying in the enemies direction.**

 **[Shard Buck Shots] - Active - MAX - 340MP per use**

 **A 4th tier spell used by Evileye to create many crystals smaller than the size of a fist shot out in a scattered pattern. These are crystal fragments which sharp front ends.**

 **[Crystal Bronze Absorption Barrier] – Active – MAX – 450MP to cast 100MP per minute to maintain**

 **A 4th tier spell that creates a barrier wall made of crystal infused with bronze. Any attacks used on this barrier will have their damage reduced. More MP can be added to increase durability.**

 **Durability: 500 + 300 per minute**

 **Attack damage reduction: 75%**

 **[Teleportation] - Active - MAX - 500MP per use**

 **A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance.**

 **[Hell Flame] - Active - MAX - 575MP per use**

 **This 5th tier spell shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames.**

 **[Negative Burst] - Active - MAX - 1000 MP per use**

 **A 6th tier spell that sends out a sphere of negative energy in a burst from around the caster's body.**

 **[Greater Teleportation] - Active - MAX - 1000MP per use**

 **7th tier spell. Allows the caster and a few others to teleport over a large distance**

 **[Cry of the Banshee] - Active - MAX - 1800MP per use**

 **A 8th tier spell. Shout that has an instant death effect, and can also be used with special skill to widen AOE.**

 **[Black Hole] - Active - MAX - 1900MP per use**

 **A 9th tier spell that cast a void would absorb the enemy inside.**

 **[Gate] - Active - MAX - 1500MP per use**

 **This 9th tier spell summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. It had no limits on distance and a 0% chance of teleport mishaps.**

 **It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic.**

 **[Fallen Down] - Active - MAX - 0MP per use - takes 2 minutes to cast**

 **Upon casting the super-tier spell, calls forth a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white.**

 **After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to undead-type enemy.**

 **[The Goal of All Life is Death] - Active - MAX - 0MP**

 **This special skill is one of the most powerful abilities, allowing the user to become a true lord of death, a life consuming Eclipse.**

 **It strengthens the instant death effect of magic and skills to the point of bypassing any immunity or resistance and killing their targets after a certain amount of time had passed.**

 **It's not possible to resist death spells enhanced by this special skill unless one uses a resurrection effect on themselves within 12 seconds.**

 **This skill has a 100 hour cooldown period before it can be used again**

 **.**

 **Non-Tiered Magic**

 **[Master of Light and Demonic Magic] - Passive - MAX - Holy and Demonic Energy, the power belonging to Angels and Devils now belongs to you to manipulate as you see fit**

 **Abilities requiring Holy Energy may now be used**

 **Abilities requiring Demonic Energy may now be used**

 **Allows for 5 spells to be cast at once**

 **[Bayonet Creation] – Active – MAX – 500MP per Bayonet**

 **An ability of Father Alexander Anderson, stolen and now yours**

 **Allows creation of Holy Bayonets**

 **[Holy Bayonet] – Weapon – Holy**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **Especially effective against undead and demonic beings**

 **[Life Drain] - Active - 5/50 - 250 MP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's HP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

 **Maximum distance is 5 meters**

 **[Mana Drain] - Active - 5/50 - 250 RP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates magic energy. It absorbs the target's magic energy and adds it to the user's MP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's magic energy to allies.**

 **Maximum distance is 5 meters**

 **[Reiryoku Drain] - Active - 5/50 - 250 MP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates Reiryoku. It absorbs the target's Reiryoku and adds it to the user's RP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's Reiryoku to allies.**

 **Base Damage and RP drained is Life Drain level + Mana Drain level multiplied by 10 per second.**

 **[Sanctum] - Active - 1/50 - 1000MP per hour**

 **One of the ancient techniques forged by Man to shield themselves from the darkness that sought to return them to the void,**

 **A skill for surrounding a volume of space with a barrier, preventing both entry and exit.**

 **The power of the barrier increases with skill level and INT; stronger barriers may be created at higher levels.**

 **Range: 1000 cubic meters.**

 **[Safe Haven] - Active - 1/50 - 1000MP per hour**

 **One of the ancient techniques forged by Man to shield themselves from the darkness that sought to return them to the void,**

 **A skill to establish a degree of control over a volume of space to ward away evil.**

 **Criteria may be set with the activation of the skill which then affects those within accordingly.**

 **Degree of change increases with skill level and INT; additional status effects may be created at higher levels.**

 **Increase or decrease the status of all within range by up to 10% according to pre-established criteria.**

 **Range: 1000 cubic meters.**

 **[Temple] - Active - 1/50 - 1500MP per hour**

 **One of the ancient techniques forged by Man to shield themselves from the darkness that sought to return them to the void,**

 **a skill to cast a benediction over a volume of space, blessing all within. Strength of effect increases with skill level and INT, Additional beneficial effects may be created at higher levels.**

 **Increase HP Regeneration by 50% within area.**

 **Increase MP Regeneration by 50% within area.**

 **Range: 1000 cubic meters.**

 **[Sanctum Sanctorum] - Active - 1/50 - 5000MP per hour**

 **A new technique created by weaving together many ancient methods of protection, establishing control over a volume of space.**

 **Power increases with skill level and INT, additional effects may be created at higher levels. Effects based on the nature and level composite skills.**

 **Only possible for those with an affinity for manipulating mana.**

 **Current:**

 **Limit entry and exit.**

 **Increase or decrease the status of all within range by 15% according to pre-established criteria.**

 **Increase HP Regeneration by 75% within area.**

 **Increase MP Regeneration by 75% within area.**

 **Range: 1000 cubic meters.**

 **[Trespasser] - Active - 1/50 - MP cost is dependent on the power of the barrier in question.**

 **The ability to forcibly enter or exit a standing barrier.**

 **By carefully applying one's magic power, the user can slide through barriers that would normally keep him out or, at higher levels, destroy the barrier completely.**

 **Currently, only low level barriers can be bypassed this way.**

 **[Battle Healing LVL 2] - Passive – 1/?**

 **Recover HP over time: HP regen 2 HP per minute**

 **Recover MP over time: MP regen 50 MP per minute**

 **Recover RP over time: RP regen 80 RP per minute**

 **[Blood Magic] – Passive – MAX**

 **Blood is the currency of the soul, as you take from others; you increase your own power.**

 **Number of souls: 350**

 **[Extra Life] – Passive – MAX**

 **Destroying one soul grants a full HP restoration**

 **[Extra Magic] – Passive – MAX**

 **Destroying one soul grants a full MP restoration**

 **[Summon Household] – Active – MAX – 10,000MP per use**

 **Each soul you possess lets you summon familiars to use in battle, either in the form of animals or in the human form they once possessed while alive.**

 **[Shadow Control] – Passive – MAX**

 **The ability to control shadows, to create new skills as you see fit using the magic within shadows**

 **[Blood Control] – Passive – MAX**

 **The ability to manipulate blood, to create new skills as you see fit using the magic within blood**

 **[Gamers Soul] - Passive - MAX - Grants the user the [Gamer Ability] and the ability to live life like a video game**

 **[Gamers Mind] - Passive - MAX**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

 **[Gamers Body] - Passive - MAX**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

 **Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

 **[I.D. Create] -Active – MAX - 350 MP**

 **Used to create instant world dungeons and stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.**

 **Maxing out skill has allowed you to assimilate new I.D.'s from actual events that may happen**

 **-Puppet I.D.'s available**

 **Shadow I.D. LVL MAX**

 **Light I.D. LVL MAX**

 **Shadow and Light I.D. LVL MAX**

 **Risen I.D. LVL 1/10**

 **[I.D. Escape] -Active - MAX - 300 MP**

 **Used to escape instant dungeons.**

 **[Observe] - Active - MAX - 150 MP**

 **Allows the user to quickly gather information**

 **Tells the target's HP and MP, remaining HP, and weaknesses.**

 **It shows additional information like attributes, status, and background.**

 **[Heart of the Fell Dragon] - Passive - MAX - Being the Vessel for the Fell Dragon Grima allows you to call on his power**

 **[Wings of the Fell Dragon] - Passive - MAX**

 **The six wings of the Fell Dragon Grima, Grants user ability of unrestricted flight**

 **[Fell Fireball] – Active – 300MP**

 **Fires a black fireball infused with a small amount of the Fell Dragon's energy**

 **[Fell Lightning] - Active - MAX - 350MP**

 **Shoots a bolt of black lightning imbued with a small amount of the Fell Dragon's energy. It is effective against targets wearing metal armor.**

 **[Ignis] - Active - MAX - 350 MP per attack**

 **An ability given to those of the Fell Dragons bloodline, when activated, purple flames surround the user**

 **When active grants 50% increase to physical or magical attack**

 **[Fell Dragon Lightning] - Active - MAX - 600MP**

 **Shoots black lightning in the shape of a writhing dragon imbued with the Fell Dragon's energy. As with Fell Lightning, it's effective against targets wearing metal armor.**

 **[Chain Fell Dragon Lightning] - Active - MAX - 1500MP**

 **Shoots black dragon-shaped lightning imbued with the Fell Dragon's energy towards the target. Let alone its intended target, it can also strike other enemies nearby.**

 **[Expiration] - Active - MAX**

 **A spell using the power of the Fell Dragon Grima**

 **Form 1 - Spikes created from the power of the Fell Dragon to peirce your enemies - 600 MP per minute until stopped or mana is depleted**

 **Form 2 - Ball of energy made from the power of the Fell Dragon to fire at your enemies - 1000 MP**

 **[Flames of the Fell Dragon] - Active - MAX - 500 MP per minute**

 **Summons purple flames created from the power of the Fell Dragon to attack your opponents,**

 **Flames will burn opponent until user decides to stop**

 **[Fell Dragon Form] - Active - MAX - 2000 per minute until stopped or user is drained of Mana**

 **The full power of the Fell Dragon is now yours, you are now granted the ability to transform into the Fell Dragons True form.**

 **When in this form abilities within the [Heart of the Fell Dragon] skill will have no MP cost**

 **[Martial Arts] - Passive - MAX - Grants ability to use the skills of warriors of the new world**

 **[Swordsmanship] - Passive - MAX - A sword is not a tool but an extension of one's self**

 **Passively increases SPD by 75%**

 **Increase damage when wielding a sword by 90%**

 **Current Martial Arts:**

 **Level 2:**

 **[Void Cutter] - Active - MAX - 150MP per use**

 **User fires an air slash. Does less damage the farther the target is.**

 **Level 3:**

 **[Fourfold Slash of Light] – Active – MAX – 150MP per use**

 **An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies four times with one swing of their sword.**

 **[Sixfold Slash of Light] – Active – MAX – 200MP per use**

 **An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies six times with one swing of their sword.**

 **This art releases six strikes of light that are although powerful, they can't be directed as its predecessor can. That is why it is more useful when fighting against groups.**

 **Unique Arts:**

 **[Field] - Active - MAX - 125MP per use**

 **A unique martial art allows user to perceive everything within a three meter radius. In simpler words, it raises the user's accuracy and evasion to the utmost limit.**

 **[Instantaneous Flash] - Active - MAX - 200MP per use**

 **Unique art that allows user to attack at an extreme speed.**

 **[God Flash] - Active - MAX - 250MP per use**

 **Unique art that comes from practicing Instantaneous Flash millions of times, this attack is so fast that even when cutting through someone, blood will not stick to the blade.**

 **[Wind of the Great Forest] - Active - MAX - 300MP per use**

 **A unique art combining Field and God Flash. It was named after the sound of blood spurting shortly after severing the neck.**

 **[Eclipse Tempest] – Active – MAX – 350MP per use**

 **-This unique art is the result of the unison of three martial arts: Fourfold Slash of Light, Field, and God Flash. Causes four simultaneous strikes to quickly and precisely target one specific area.**

 **[Fourfold Void Cutter] – Active – MAX – 350 MP per use**

 **A unique skill that is the combination of Fourfold Slash of Light and Void Cutter. Fires four large crescent shaped slashes. Can be used on one opponent or multiple.**

 **[Calamity Bombardment] – Active – MAX – 1000MP per use**

 **The first combination of a martial art and magic. Created through the fusion of Teleportation, Field, and Eclipse Tempest**

 **Launches 16 Black Crescent shaped slashes from all directions at the enemy with 100% accuracy**

 **Range: 15 meter**

 **[Fell Dragon's Armaments] – Active – MAX**

 **The Red Dragon Emperors Gauntlets and the White Dragon Emperors Wings infused with the Fell Dragons essence.**

 **The gauntlets grant the power of the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, the wings grant the power of the Vanishing Dragon Albion along the power of the Fell Dragon Grima. This skill levels up as its abilities are used.**

 **[Boost] - When active, every ten seconds this ability doubles STR, VIT, SPD, and MP**

 **[Divide] - When active, every ten seconds this ability halves STR, VIT, SPD, and MP of opponent**

 **[Explosion] – Releases all accumulated power into a single physical and magical attack**

 **[Dragon Shot] – Fires a ball of energy at the opponent, Attack is equal to STR + MAG *2.5**

 **[Transfer] - Allows user to transfer the power accumulated to another person**

 **[Fell Dragon's Armaments Scale-Mail] – The balance breaker of the [Fell Dragon's Armaments], produces a suit of Black armor for the user to wear.**

 **The ability [Boost] occurs every second while this ability is active.**

 **The ability [Divide] occurs every second while this ability is active.**

 **This ability drains 1000 MP every minute until user stops or Mana is depleted**

 **[Juggernaut Drive] - Active - MAX - 2000 MP per minute until stopped or user is drained of Mana**

 **Releases the seals on the power of the [Fell Dragon's Armaments], granting full access to its power**

 **The ability [Boost] occurs every second while this ability is active.**

 **once 50 Boosts have been achieved may use ability [Longinus Smasher]**

 **[Longinus Smasher] - Active – MAX**

 **The greatest ability of the [Fell Dragon's Armaments], Releases all power accumulated at a rate of STR + MAG * 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now we've sealed the skills you won't be able to use without releasing power, and the few remaining that you can't use you might be able to later or we just didn't want to break up too many skills. Also with your tactician class able to use tomes we've decided to give you a tome. NOTE: you still have your [Arsenal of the Fell Dragon] but it is sealed and the unsealed form is available in this tome, like a duplicate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Tome of the Traveler] - Weapon - Holy-Demonic - Class: Tome - Attack Power: 50% MAG of user**

 **Abilities:**

 **[Master of Light and Demonic Magic] - Passive - MAX - Holy and Demonic Energy, the power belonging to Angels and Devils now belongs to you to manipulate as you see fit**

 **Abilities requiring Holy Energy may now be used**

 **Abilities requiring Demonic Energy may now be used**

 **Allows for 5 spells to be cast at once**

 **[Mana Arrow] - Active – No Element**

 **[Single Mana Arrow] – Active – MAX – 250MP per arrow**

 **An attack skill that hardened mana into an elongated shape**

 **[Endless Mana Arrow]- Active – MAX – MP cost per arrow is equal to MP cost of [Mana Arrow]**

 **As soon as you activate this magic, you'll keep summoning magic arrow to pierce your enemies.**

 **This skill will last until the caster decides to stop or when all of your mana has been depleted**

 **The number of arrows will change based on how much mana you have**

 **[Demonic Magic] – Passive – MAX**

 **[Demonic Fire] – Active – MAX – 1000MP per use**

 **Fire imbued with the power of the Demonic**

 **Especially effective against Angelic and Holy beings**

 **[Demonic Chains] – Active – MAX – 1000MP per use**

 **Chains imbued with the power of the Demonic**

 **Especially effective against Angelic and Holy beings**

 **[Demonic Bullet] – Active – MAX – Demonic**

 **[Single Demonic Bullet] – Active – MAX – 250MP per bullet**

 **Ranged attack made using a Devil's Demonic Energy**

 **[Endless Demonic Bullet] – Active – MAX – MP cost per bullet is equal to MP cost of [Demonic Bullet]**

 **As soon as you activate this magic, you'll keep summoning Demonic Bullets to pierce your enemies**

 **This skill will last until the caster decides to stop or when all of your mana has been depleted**

 **The number of bullets will change based on how much mana you have**

 **[Holy Magic] – Passive – MAX**

 **[Holy Fire] – Active – MAX – 1000MP per use**

 **Fire imbued with the power of the Divine**

 **Especially effective against Undead and Demonic beings**

 **[Holy Vines] – Active – MAX – 1000MP per use**

 **Vines imbued with the power of the Divine**

 **Especially effective against Undead and Demonic beings**

 **[Light Spear] – Active – MAX – Holy**

 **[Single Light Spear] – Active – MAX – 250MP per Light Spear**

 **Ranged or Close range attack using an Angel's Holy Energy**

 **[Endless Light Spear] – Active – MAX – MP cost per spear is equal to MP cost of [Light Spear]**

 **As soon as you activate this magic, you'll keep summoning Light Spears to pierce your enemies.**

 **This skill will last until the caster decides to stop or when all of your mana has been depleted**

 **The number of bullets will change based on how much mana you have**

 **[Gate of Babylon] – Active – 2000 per minute until mana runs out or user stops use of ability**

 **Fires every weapon in the [Tome of the Traveler] repeatedly**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now that that is taken care of we need to update our sword within the rules of this universe**

 **.**

 **[Excalibur] – Weapon – Holy-Demonic - Class: Shape-Shifting weapon - Current Form: Sword - Attack Power: 50% STR of user**

 **The original Excalibur, fused with a demonic scythe to create this Holy-Demonic weapon**

 **Special Traits:**

 **[Holy] – Adds holy element to weapon. Deals double damage to Demonic and Undead beings**

 **[Demonic] – Adds demonic element to weapon. Deals double damage to Holy and Angelic beings**

 **[Vampiric] – Steals HP to restore users HP. Restores user HP by 20% of damage dealt**

 **[Blessing] – Grants increased magic power. Increase MP by 25% as long as weapon is in use**

 **Abilities:**

 **[Nightmare] – Creates illusions - 1800 MP per minute in use**

 **[Transparency] – Turns the wielder and the weapon invisible - 1200 MP per minute**

 **[Rapidly] – Grants speed fast enough to create after images - 1500 MP per minute**

 **[Ruler] – Grants the ability to control anything stabbed with the weapon - 2000 MP per use**

 **[Destruction] – Shatters anything weaker when it comes into contact with it - 1000 MP per minute**

 **[Mimic] – Morphs weapon into any shape or size - 800 MP per change in weapon**

 **.**

 **Okay now that we have your new stats, weapons and class, since were fair we'll give you some skills from Bleach to go with your new Reiryoku**

 **.**

A light appears and in Alice's hand is a skill book

.

 **[Hado] – Skill book**

 **Teaches Hado # 1-6**

 **.**

"Cool" Alice says absorbing the book

.

.

 **[Hado # 1: Sho** **(Thrust)] - Active - 1/50 - 15 RP.**

 **Pushes the target away from the caster.**

 **Base Damage: 8.**

 **[Hado # 2: Seiu (Blue Rain)] - Active - 1/50 - 20 RP per bullet**

 **The caster shoots a blast of Reiryoku from their hands like bullets of water, with size depending on the amount of Reiryoku poured into the spell flying at their enemies.**

 **Base Water Damage: 10 per bullet.**

 **[Hado # 3: Midori No Kaze (Green Wind)] - Active - 1/50 - 20 RP**

 **Launches a gust of slicing wind from the caster's hand.**

 **Base Wind Damage: 12**

 **[Hado # 4: Byakurai (Pale Lightning)] - Active - 1/50 - 20 RP**

 **Fires a bolt of white lightning from the caster's fingertips.**

 **Base Electric Damage: 12**

 **[Hado # 5: Shuryudan (Grenade)] - Active - 1/50 - 20 RP**

 **Gathers a small ball of spiritual energy into the casters palm, allowing to be thrown as a grenade that explodes on contact or to be stuck onto a surface to detonate on command.**

 **Base Fire Damage: 12**

 **[Hado # 6: Kazaguruma (Windmill)] - Active - 1/50 - 25 RP**

 **A windmill shaped Reiryoku projectile launches from the caster's hand carving at the target.**

 **Base Damage: 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keeno Fasris Inberun**

 **Level 1**

 **Class: Dark Mage**

 **.**

 **Carnage Grima**

 **Level 1**

 **Class: Tactician**

 **.**

 **Toxin Grima**

 **Level 1**

 **Class: Tactician**

 **.**

 **Yuno Gasai**

 **Level 1**

 **Class: Myrmidon**

 **.**

"Okay now that everyone has their new stats, activation phrases for full power and new class, what skills have you gotten other than Hado?"

.

"I got a skill called **[Armsthrift]** which prevents attacks from lowering weapon durability completely if luck is above 50, since our luck is 75/25 no weapon durability loss" Yuno says looking over her new form, Frontal armor and sword on her hip, the color of her armor is a dark blue color

.

"My skill is called **[Hex]** it makes enemies lose 15 points to evasion" Keeno says. Her dark mage attire consists of her red cloak turned black, her dress remaining the same and on her cloak purple eye like shapes reminiscent of Alice's tactician cloak

.

Alice looks over to the children who shrug because their class never changed so they received no new skills or new look

.

"Okay then, Yuno, make sure to get the skill [Vantage], then when you can change class, change to a [Sword master], receive the skill [Astra], then change to the [Assassin] and get [Lethality] and you'll have a highly lethal combination" Alice says as Yuno nods

.

"Keeno, you really don't have to worry, if you want to be a [Dark Mage] then there's only one class further, your class is mostly focused on dealing damage and reduce likelihood to dodge along with spells to reduce their health and restore yours" Alice says as Keeno nods

.

"Carnage, Toxin and I are focused on versatility with sword and tome and increasing power using **[Ignis]** " Alice says

.

"Now then let's see where we are" Alice says observing her surroundings

.

 **Forest outside Southtown**

 **20 minutes before Canon**

 **.**

"Okay then, were really close to where we need to be" Alice says walking out of the field as the others follow behind her.

.

After walking for several minutes of walking they come across three people. Once wearing heavy blue armor and riding on an armored horse, another wearing a yellow dress and a staff, the third, carries a sword on his hip that exudes a slight holy aura, one armored shoulder, and a brand on his shoulder, a crane like shape with a water droplet inside it

.

"Stop travelers, identify yourselves" the armored rider says

.

 **Frederick**

 **The Wary**

 **Level 1**

 **.**

 **Chrom**

 **Oblivious Prince**

 **Level 1**

 **.**

 **Lissa**

" **I'm not" Delicate Princess**

 **Level 1**

 **.**

"Easy, big guy, we are passing through, trying to find prince Chrom and his Shepherds, we seek to join their group; do you know where we may find them?" Alice asks

"Well friend, you happen to stand in front of those you seek now" Chrom says with a smile holding out his hand

"Greetings Prince Chrom, my name is Alice and these are my merry band of travelers" Alice says shaking his hand

"My name is Yuno Gasai"

"I am Keeno Fasris Inberun"

"Carnage"

"Toxin"

,

"Carnage and Toxin, what unusual names" Frederick says looking at the two suspiciously

.

"Mama gave us these names and we're proud of them" Toxin says as she and Carnage stand next to Alice

"You don't look nearly old enough to have children of this age" Frederick says shifting his suspicions to Alice

"I raised them but I did not give birth to them" Alice says as the children each hold one of her sleeves

"Frederick, calm, you cannot ask such personal questions to our new friends" Chrom says

"To answer his question I named them for what they are good at" Alice says as Carnage pulls out his sword while Carnage pulls out her tome

"That is an unusual tome, where did you get it" Chrom asks

.

Alice holds up her version of the tome, Identical to Toxins and Carnage pulls out his as well. The tome is a vortex coloring of dark purple and dark blue with the Mark of the Exalt and the Mark of the Fell Dragon

.

"I made this tome myself; it contains both light and dark magic"

"Fascinating" he says looking at it

.

As the group converses Chrom looks over the forest to see a village on fire.

.

"Frederick, Lissa, that village is on fire we must get there immediately"

"What about our new _Friends_ " Frederick asks

.

Chrom looks back surprised and realizes that Alice and her group are still there. He seems to weigh his options for a moment before settling on an action

.

"You want to join the Shepherds right then this is your test, help us defend the village" he says as Alice nods and her group follows them

.

* * *

 **Yes this chapter had a lot of info drops, but they were necessary to get a grasp on the current stats and powers of our group of travelers in this current universe**

 **.**

 **How did you all enjoy the first chapter, what do you think will happen next? how will Reiryoku affect the fire emblem universe? All this and more, next time, on 'The Hollows and a Fell Dragon'**

 **.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review, Thank You**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 of Book 2, now we get into actual fight scenes and not just the info dumps like last time_**

 ** _._**

 ** _One note: This story will follow Canon through pretty much the entirety of 'Fire Emblem Awakening', with overall small differences_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

 _Southtown Village_

"Get to it lads, grab anything shiny and put the rest to the torch"

"Help someone please"

.

"Chrom we have to stop them" Lissa says

"Don't worry, after today these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again" Chrom says

"Remember travelers, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter, its kill or be killed" Frederick says as the others stare back at him blankly

"How do you think we survived thus far?" Alice asks in a deadpan

.

Alice walks forward to the first bandit and he looks at her before charging with a sword. Alice holds out her hand

.

"Hado # 1 Sho"

A blue ball of energy shoots out of her hand and blast into the swordsman pushing him back and making him groan before charging again.

.

 **\+ 10 EXP 10/100**

 **.**

As he prepares to strike Chrom strikes him down and looks back to Alice

.

"Not bad, for tomeless magic" he says before Alice walks to the left for the next one as Chrom goes to the right with Frederick and Lissa

.

"Hado # 2 Seiu" Alice says as a ball of water forms into her hand as the barbarian rushes with a club, bullets shoot out of the call and hit the barbarian and he falls over dead in a pool of blood

.

 **Sacrifice to Grima?**

 **Yes + 100 EXP to all member of Alice's group *Not the Shepherds***

 **No + 30 EXP to all of Alice's group**

 **.**

Alice clicks yes and he burns to dust in purple flames.

.

 **\+ 100 EXP 110/100**

 **.**

 **Level Up!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 1 EXP: 110%/100%**

 **HP: 36 + 1 HP Regen: 3.6 + 0.1 per minute**

 **MP: 495 MP Regen: 12 + 2 per minute**

 **RP: 715 RP Regen 30 + 25 per minute**

 **Str: 6 + 1**

 **Vit: 0.55 + .02**

 **Mag: 11**

 **Spd: 7**

 **Skl: 6 + 1**

 **Def: 8**

 **Res: 6**

.

.

She looks around and sees no one saw what happened and continues on. Frederick takes down a mage and Lissa heals their wounds when needed. After some time they reach the boss and the three remaining henchman. Frederick takes the sword user on the right as Chrom takes the sword user on the left as the mage charges a blast at Alice who deflects it with her sword before holding out her hand

.

"Hado # 4 Byakurai"

.

A white bolt of lightning shoots from Alice's hand and strikes the mage who groans and goes to charge another blast but Alice is first

.

"Hado # 5: Shuryudan"

.

A small ball of energy forms in her hand and shoots toward the mage and on contact he explodes

.

 **Sacrifice to Grima?**

 **Yes + 100 EXP to Alice's group** _ ***Not the shepherds***_

 **No + 30 EXP to all of Alice's group**

 **.**

" _Can't with them watching_ " Alice thinks as she presses no

.

 **\+ 30 EXP 40/100 EXP**

 **.**

Frederick charges the boss and strikes

.

 **Boss barbarian**

 **2/25 HP**

 **.**

Alice rushes up and holds up her hand to deliver the finishing blow

.

"Hado # 6: Kazaguruma"

.

A green windmill shape appears in her hand and shoots towards the barbarian and cuts him in half

.

 **Sacrifice to Grima?**

 **Yes + 150 EXP to Alice's group** _ ***Not the shepherds***_

 **No + 57 EXP to all of Alice's group**

 **.**

Alice looks around very carefully before pressing yes as his body burns in the purple flames but surprisingly does not disappear

.

 **.**

 **New stats**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 3 EXP: 90%/100%**

 **HP: 38 HP Regen: 3.8 per minute**

 **MP: 540 MP Regen: 16 per minute**

 **RP: 780 RP Regen 60 per minute**

 **Str: 7**

 **Vit: 0.59**

 **Mag: 12**

 **Spd: 8**

 **Skl: 8**

 **Def: 9**

 **Res: 8**

 **.**

 **.**

Alice looks to the dead smoking body and notices it moving. She backs away and a glow begins to come over it chains emerge on its body and energy flows from everywhere and into him as the chains break and a perfect circular hole appears in his chest the glow intensifies and his face is covered in a white mist

.

"H-how, it shouldn't be possible" Alice says as Chrom and his group come up and look in shock at what's happening

.

The mist condenses around the dead bandits face and he screams. The mist dissipates and a white mask takes its place. A simple white mask covering his face he gets up and glows a purple glow and shouts as his aura expands

.

.

 **Basic Mask Hollow**

 **Class: no class**

 **Level 5**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **RP: 360/360**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEX: 9**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 2**

 **LUK: 6**

 **A very low class Hollow, it has just formed**

 **.**

 **.**

"What is that thing" Chrom asks

"Hollow" Alice growls

.

Alice's group surrounds her and raises their weapons, knowing it would take too long to release their full power they charge the hollow as they are.

.

Alice launches several of her Hado techniques as Yuno slashes it with her sword. Carnage and Toxin fire spells and martial arts as much as they can. Keeno fire magic spells while setting up a crystal wall for a barrier. When they retreat to assess the damage they look and see the hollow barely harmed

.

.

 **Basic Mask Hollow**

 **Class: no class**

 **Level 5**

 **HP: 206/300**

 **RP: 360/360**

.

.

"H-how, there's no way" Alice stutters as they look at the hollow. It holds out its hand and a ball of crimson energy forms in it and energy flows into it at an alarming rate, Alice, realizing what is happening shouts to the others

.

"Everybody down" She shouts as everyone duck beneath the barrier as the ball in the hollows hand shoots a crimson beam of energy out and hits the barrier. It cracks and is about to break before the beam stops and they look back at the hollow

.

 **Basic Mask Hollow**

 **Class: no class**

 **Level 5**

 **HP: 206/300**

 **RP: 0/360**

 **Stunned for 1 minute due to use of [Cero] without sufficient RP**

 **.**

"Now, hit it now" Alice shouts as they resume hitting it with their strongest attacks and as they are about to kill it, it jumps back and looks at the group

.

.

 **Basic Mask Hollow**

 **Class: no class**

 **Level 5**

 **HP: 24/300**

 **RP: 10/360**

 **.**

 **.**

The hollow holds out its clawed fingers and disappears, Alice knowing what it is doing looks around and senses it heading towards Chrom. She rushes towards him but knows she can't make it.

.

"Come on, come on…" Alice says pushing Reiryoku into her feet

.

"… That's it, Sonido" Alice disappears and reappears in front of Chrom with her sword drawn and blocking the hollows strike. She pushes it back and raises her sword

.

" **[Fourfold Void Cutter]** "

.

Alice launches four crescent shaped slashes at the hollow and it hits it and it screams and falls to the ground

.

 **Hollow Defeated**

 **Sacrifice to Grima?**

 **Yes + 500 EXP to all of Alice's group** _ ***Not the shepherds***_

 **15% chance to create a hollow from the body**

 **No + 210 EXP to all of Alice's group**

 **.**

Alice immediately presses no and the body disintegrates. Chrom looking shell-shocked looks to Alice for an explanation and Alice sighs

.

"I never thought one would form here"

.

"What in the gods name was that" Chrom asks

.

"It was a Hollow, they are formed in two ways, the first is a great source of regret in a soul, something they need to atone for or desire to do. The second and more likely in this case, was corruption of the soul; vile evil people become hollows this way when they do not want to pass on"

.

"You seem to know what these are, how is that?" Frederick asks suspiciously

"Where we come from hollows weren't common, but weren't unheard of, people were trained to fight them and they were very successful, a single one of them could take on several hollows at once. As you could see it took all of us to take on a newly formed hollow, it hadn't even come into its power yet, that's what the lack of movement was. Off topic they shouldn't have even to be able to form here"

.

"Oh" they say gesturing for her to continue

.

"What is required for them to form is a corrupt soul but the other is Reiryoku, spirit energy. Spirit energy is formed from Hollows or The Shinigami who hunt them. We should not have enough Reiryoku to allow them to form, it was only accessible from where we are from, looking at you, none of you have it, it should be impossible" Alice says as the weight of it sinks in

.

"What do you think has changed" Chrom asks

"I intend to find out because I do not know" Alice says as screens appear in front of her. She looks around and sees that Chrom and his group have begun helping the villagers. She looks back to the screens

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hado #1: Sho** **jumped from Lv: 1 to Lv: 5.**

 **Pushes the target away from the caster.**

 **Base Damage: 10. Uses 15 RP**

 **.**

 **Hado #2: Seiu jumped from Lv: 1 to Lv: 5.**

 **The caster shoots a blast of Reiryoku from their hands like bullets of water, with size depending on the amount of Reiryoku poured into the spell flying at their enemies.**

 **Base Water Damage: 14 per bullet. Uses 20 RP per bullet**

 **.**

 **Hado #3: Midori No Kaze is Lv: 5**

 **Launches a gust of slicing wind from the caster's hand.**

 **Base Wind Damage: 13. Uses 20 RP.**

 **.**

 **Hado # 4: Byakurai is level 5**

 **Fires a bolt of white lightning from the caster's fingertips.**

 **Base Electric Damage: 18. Uses 20 RP.**

 **.**

 **Hado # 5 Shuryudan is level 5**

 **Gathers a small ball of spiritual energy into the casters palm, allowing to be thrown as a grenade that explodes on contact or to be stuck onto a surface to detonate on command.**

 **Base Fire Damage: 20. Uses 20 RP.**

 **.**

 **Hado # 6: Kazaguruma is now level 5**

 **A windmill shaped Reiryoku projectile launches from the caster's hand carving at the target.**

 **Base Damage: 22. Uses 25 RP.**

 **.**

 **By pushing Reiryoku into your legs you have created a new skill**

 **.**

 **[Sonido] - Active - 1/100 - 150 RP per use**

 **A speed technique developed by Hollows to combat the Soul Reaper Shunpo. Grants a burst of near instantaneous speed for a short distance.**

 **Current Distance: 15 Meters**

 **.**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **.**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **.**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 6 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **HP: 42 HP Regen: 4.2 per minute**

 **MP: 765 MP Regen: 20 per minute**

 **RP: 1105 RP Regen 85 per minute**

 **Str: 9**

 **Vit: 0.65**

 **Mag: 17**

 **Spd: 9**

 **Skl: 10**

 **Def: 13**

 **Res: 10**

 **.**

 **.**

" _So now were overpowered for the next few chapters, okay then, gonna be harder to level up for while_ " Alice thinks to herself

.

Alice looks around and sees Chrom walking up to her and her group with a smile

.

"Well friends we need to get going, if you're going to join the shepherds that is?" he says

"So we pass your test?" Alice asks

"I'd consider saving my life automatically passes you"

"As much as I am skeptic, I will not deter you milord, for now" Frederick says

"Wow Alice your group is amazing, swords, sorcery and tactics" Lissa says

"We have need of a tactician, and adding three to our ranks would be very beneficial" Chrom says

"Well then Prince Chrom, shall we go"

"Stop with the Prince Chrom, just Chrom"

"Alright then" Alice says as they all walk in and help the villagers

.

 _A few hours later_

"Did you notice milord, the brigands spoke with a Plegian Accent?"

"They send small groups of bandits, hoping to incite a war" Chrom says looking to Alice

"Last time we were in Plegia they looked to be mobilizing forces, readying for war" Alice says

"And why were you in Plegia" Frederick asks

"Learning a bit of magic and picking up Keeno over here, in case you didn't notice, were not really from the same places, three tacticians, a myrmidon, and a dark mage, you don't exactly find all of them in the same parts of any country"

.

Frederick and Chrom think for a moment before resuming their talk

.

"Milord please, you must stay the night. We are simple folk with simple means, but we would reward your valor with a feast" a villager says

"A most generous offer, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand, but I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol" Frederick says as Lissa looks shocked

"Wait, what, were not staying. But Frederick, it's nearly dark"

"When night falls we'll make camp, eat off the land, make a bed of twigs and the like. I believe you mentioned you would be getting used to this" he says as Lissa sighs

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there" Alice says

"Stern is one word for him, I can think of a few others" Lissa says

"The capital is not very far, shall we go" Chrom asks as Alice and her group nod

.

 _Forest nighttime_

.

"I told you, it's already dark, and now the bugs are out, noisy disgusting bugs" Lissa says

"Aw, come now Lissa, hardship builds character, want to help me gather some firewood" Chrom says with a laugh

"I'll pass on the firewood thanks; I've had enough hardship for the day" Lissa says

"We should probably think about food, I don't know about you, but I'm starving" Alice says

"I'm hungry too Mother" Carnage says

"What can we eat around her Mama?" Toxin asks

"I could find something to hunt for us?" Yuno asks

"I could use earth magic to find vegetables and berries" Keeno says

"Yes, I think a little hunting and gathering is in order, now then, which of you will clear us a campsite?" Frederick asks

 _An hour later_

"Mmm, it's been too long since I last had bear meat, delicious. What's wrong Lissa, you need to eat" Chrom says

"Pass, Gods, couldn't you have speared us an animal normal people eat for once" Lissa says

"Bear is normal, for some of us" Alice says as she and her group eats

"If you like Lissa, we can help you?" Yuno offers

"What?" Lissa asks confused

.

Yuno cuts off a slice of meat and pulls a loaf of bread from the pack on her shoulder. She places the meat between the loaves cuts off a slice of cheese, putting it on top of the meat before taking out a mason jar, she puts some of the condiment from the jar on the bread puts it all together and hands it to Lissa, who looks at it skeptically before taking a bite, widening her eyes and finishing it in a few seconds

.

"That was so much better then plain meat, what was it?" Lissa asks

"Bread, cheese, meat and Mayonnaise. Where we come from people don't like plain meat most of the time either so they make these, everyone has their own preference and recipe." Alice asks

"Allie makes excellent sandwiches; it's hard to get her to cook though" Keeno says

"And why is that" Lissa asks

.

In response Alice waves her hand and several sandwiches appear in front of each of them

.

"Don't really need to cook when I can do that, small scale only though, can't feed kingdoms. Another reason though is that it makes it more special when I do cook" Alice says

.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Lissa asks amazed

.

"Give me enough time and the answer is no"

"Oh, how is that so?" Chrom asks curious

"That move I used to save you was called Sonido, it is the speed technique the hollow used to get to you. Any move I see, with enough determination, I can copy" Alice says

.

"And can you show more proof of that?" Frederick asks interested

.

Alice holds out her hand and points it to the sky; a crimson ball of energy appears in it as power flows into it

.

"You remember this yes?"

"The move it used to blast us" Chrom answers

.

"Yes, now look at a complete version, Cero" Alice says as the beam fires into the sky at high speed and pressure and disappears into the distance as a screen appears in front of Alice

.

 **For replicating the signature move of the Hollows a skill has been created**

 **.**

 **[Cero] - Active - 1/100 - 1000 RP**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated by [The Gamer] using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 50**

 **.**

"Most hollows cannot use Cero until they have existed for at least a week, when the one we face used it after just being formed it stunned it for a moment which allowed us to defeat it. It bothers me though, that it took all of us to defeat a low class hollow, if we encounter more of them we will need to be stronger"

.

Chrom nods and they finish their food in silence, say good night and fall asleep

.

 _Several hours later_

Chrom opens his eyes, stands up and looks around, waking Lissa who stands up and looks at Chrom

.

"What's wrong big brother" Lissa asks with a yawn

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you but, something is amiss" Chrom says

"You know we were starting to wonder when you'd sense it" Alice says turning to face them

.

The rest of her group turn and sit up stretching

.

"We didn't want to say anything till you felt it" Yuno says propping herself up on an elbow

"You would've thought us crazy until you felt it yourself" Keeno says throwing her cloak on

"Mother, is it time yet" Carnage asks with a yawn

"Mama, I'm getting tired, is it time to fight yet" Carnage says tired

"Almost, then we can get some rest" Alice says patting their heads

"How do you know were going to be fighting" Chrom asks

"Why would this unusual presence be anything else; what else would keep us up at night?" Alice asks attaching her sword and putting her tome into her coat pocket

.

"I think I'll have a look around" Chrom says as he walks into the forest and Lissa chases after him

"Alright then let's go" Alice says as her group follows after them leaving Frederick the only one left asleep

.

 _Dark forest a few minutes later_

"It sure is dark, and quiet, where did the birds go" Lissa says slightly afraid

"Something is wrong here" Chrom says

"Well, of course, and why did you leave without us" Alice says as her group walk up to Chrom and Lissa

"We knew you would catch up" Chrom says scratching the back of his neck

"Sure, anyway" Alice says trying to get back on target

.

The ground shakes and a giant pillar of fire engulfs the nearby area as they run away and fire rains from the sky they look back briefly to see a large hole where the pillar was.

.

Once they get clear from the balls of fire they look back to see the sky still raining and a large amount of energy forming and a larger portal opening with runic inscriptions and at the center several things fall from it. Looking closer they appear to be living corpses with blood red eyes wearing armor moving towards them.

.

Chrom draws his sword as the first of the monsters charges. He slashes it in the chest, but it turns its head 180 degrees and swings his sword back as Chrom blocks it and pushes it back before jumping and stabbing it in the back, its eyes stop glowing and black mist emerges from its back where Chrom stabbed it. Chrom looks over to see everyone in Alice's group attacking the monsters and Alice herself fighting several of them defending Lissa.

.

One gets through and as it goes to strike Lissa, another emerges from the portal, a human, dressed in blue attire, wearing a butterfly mask; he blocks the monsters strike as Alice decapitates the creature and stares at the new sword wielder with her blood red eyes

.

" _Maybe we should have some fun with this"_ Alice thinks to herself

"Hey Luci, did you really think you could escape me that easily" Alice says in a whisper only the mask wearer can hear as her blood red eyes glow

"M-monster, you followed us" he replies in the same whisper

.

"Better, I got here first. See ya round Luci" Alice replies with a feral grin, she disappears using Sonido. The swordsman looks around and sees Alice fighting more risen and looks confused

"Quite the entrance, what's your name" Chrom asks

"You can call me Marth" he replies standing far away from Alice

.

 _The battlefield_

Chrom goes to strike the first one and deals damage

.

 **Risen Brigand**

 **HP: 11/20**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **.**

Frederick goes to secure the fort and Lissa goes with him Carnage goes to secure them and Toxin, Yuno and Keeno stay with Alice who goes between Frederick and Chrom's part of the group. The Risen follow and go to strike while they all defend. As two more people join in, an archer and a cavalier

.

The archer goes to strike the risen and deals some damage as the cavalier finishes off the one risen.

.

Alice slashes her sword at one risen and deals damage to it

.

 **Risen Brigand**

 **HP: 8/20**

 **.**

Alice pulls out her tome and conjures a magic circle

.

" **[Light Spear]** "

.

Out of the circle comes a spear of light and hits the risen making it fall over

.

 **Sacrifice to Grima?**

 **Yes + 50 EXP to all members of Alice's group *** _ **Not shepherds**_ *****

 **1% chance to create hollow from body**

 **No + 10 EXP to all members of Alice's group *** _ **Not shepherds**_ *****

 **.**

" _Eh, only a 1% chance, that should be fine"_ Alice thinks looking around before pressing the button and watching the body disappear in purple flames and sighing in relief

.

 **\+ 50 EXP 50/100 EXP**

.

Alice looks over and sees that the group is working quite efficiently. Alice follows Chrom to the boss

.

 **Risen Chief**

 **HP: 34/34**

 **MP: 30/30**

 **RP: 5/5**

 **.**

" _Oh, he actually has a weak amount of Reiryoku, interesting"_ Alice says as the group walks towards it

.

The Risen looks at them wearing a knitted bone white mask like all Risen but unlike hollows, and a hand axe. It takes the axe, which glows a dark purple color before he slashes it and launches a crescent shaped blast at them, Alice slashes down with her sword at the blast and it pushes her back a few feet

.

 **Risen Chief**

 **HP: 34/34**

 **MP: 30/30**

 **RP: 0/5**

.

"Interesting indeed, crude, but effective Reiryoku attack" Alice says examining her blade which is smoking slightly but undamaged

.

Chrom rushes in and strikes it down the middle dealing a good amount of damage

.

 **Risen Chief**

 **HP: 18/34**

 **MP: 30/30**

 **RP: 0/5**

.

Frederick rushes in and blocks one of its axe strikes with his spear before striking the Risen with it dealing an almost killing blow

.

 **Risen Chief**

 **HP: 2/34**

 **MP: 30/30**

 **RP: 0/5**

.

The Risen roars and its entire body glows a sickly green glow which Alice recognizes. When the glow dissipates the Risen is wearing a tattered cloak with purple and gold markings, a tome in one hand and a sword in another

.

 **Risen Chief Tactician**

 **HP: 45/45**

 **MP: 25/45**

 **RP: 0/5**

.

"Oh, come on, they have this here as well" Alice says as she whistles to the rest of her group who appear by her side in a moment and look at the Risen

.

"Is that Adaption?" Keeno asks

"Yes, now this has to end quickly before it gets any stronger. Buy me some time" Alice says as the others charge in

"Alice what do you need time to do" Chrom says looking back and sees Alice with a crimson ball of energy in her hand steadily growing

"Oh, that" Chrom says with a nod before re-engaging with the Risen. Marth looks apprehensive about the attack Alice is charging up before joining in the attack of the Risen

.

Alice funnels as much Reiryoku as she can into the ball before shouting out to the others

.

"Everybody down"

.

They all duck to the sides as fast as they can

.

" **[Cero]** "

.

The ball shoots a large red beam at the Risen. It roars as it loses its right arm and left leg before falling to the ground smoking and burning

.

 **Sacrifice to Grima?**

 **Yes: + 150 EXP to all members of Alice's group *** _ **Not Shepherds**_ *****

 **?% chance to create hollow from the body**

 **No: + 50 EXP**

 **.**

Alice looks around and goes to press one of the buttons when Chrom calls out to her, she looks towards him, not realizing she accidently pressed to Yes button, she looks back and Curses under her breath

.

 **You have leveled up!**

 **.**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 8 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Race: [Vampiric Fell Dragon]**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Class: [Tactician]**

 **HP: 45 HP Regen: 4.5 per minute**

 **MP: 945 MP Regen: 20 per minute**

 **RP: 1365 RP Regen 105 per minute**

 **Str: 11**

 **Vit: 0.69**

 **Mag: 21**

 **Spd: 9**

 **Skl: 10**

 **Def: 15**

 **Res: 13**

 **.**

 **.**

Alice looks back to the body and curses again. The body disintegrates into small bits of light that form into a ball of energy above them. The ball of energy floats a few meters away from them before touching the ground and condensing into a new body.

.

The new body has backwards knees, charred black flesh, long sharp claws, seven feet tall, and finally a bone white goat head mask and long horns on top of its head.

.

* * *

 **Oops. looks like our heroine has made a mistake, creating a new hollow on accident. So, what did you guys think of this version of Awakening, is it good, does it mesh right, how about Alice's trolling of Lucina?**

 **.**

 **I'll see you next week on 'The Hollows and a Fell Dragon'**

 **.**

 **Favorite. Follow. Review. Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

The new Hollow's body has backwards knees, charred black flesh, long sharp claws, seven feet tall, and finally a bone white goat head mask and long horns on top of its head.

.

.

 **Lucifer's Hollow**

 **Class: Adjuchas**

 **HP: 550/550**

 **MP: 300/300**

 **RP: 500/500**

 **A mid-level hollow with a mask reminiscent of depictions of Lucifer**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bloody hell" Alice says using Sonido to move each of the group back to safety

.

"Another Hollow Alice, what should we do now, this one feels much stronger" Chrom says

.

"It is, about twice as strong, and three times as smart" Alice says raising her hands above her head

.

"This is where you need to trust me" Alice says glowing with purple and black aura

.

"We trust you Alice, do what you need to" Lissa says backing everyone up more to give her room as Marth looks at her suspiciously

.

"Was actually hoping you wouldn't need to see this" Alice says as several balls of pure light emerge next to her. They crumble into dust and flow into Alice

.

" **[Sanctum Sanctorum] [Life Drain] [Mana Drain] [Reiryoku Drain]** "

.

A dome emerges around the group, covered in runic inscriptions and filled with power. The hollow falls a little closer to the ground as its power is drained

.

 **Stats lowered by 15% due to [Sanctum Sanctorum]**

 **Lucifer's Hollow**

 **Class: Adjuchas**

 **HP: 467/550**

 **MP: 255/300**

 **RP: 425/500**

 **[Status Effects]**

 **[HP Drain] – This drains 5HP per second and deals 5 points of damage very second**

 **[Mana Drain] – This drains 5 MP per second and deals 5 points of damage very second**

 **[Reiryoku Drain] – This drains 5RP per second and deals 5 points of damage every second**

 **.**

"Now then, while I still got some juice left…" Alice says as her wings emerge along with her tattoos

"…Lets have some fun" Alice says with a feral grin raising her hand

.

" **[Expiration: Form 1]** "

.

Dozens of black and purple spikes impale the hollow and it struggles and tries to free itself

.

"Come on then, you got me all worked up and you can't even keep up the pace. **[Calamity Bombardment]** "

.

Alice disappears and fires 16 slashes at the hollow from all directions. She reappears in front of it and looks at its stats once more

.

 **Lucifer's Hollow**

 **Class: Adjuchas**

 **HP: 223/550**

 **MP: 225/300**

 **RP: 405/500**

 **[Status Effects]**

 **[HP Drain] – This drains 5HP per second and deals 5 points of damage very second**

 **[Mana Drain] – This drains 5 MP per second and deals 5 points of damage very second**

 **[Reiryoku Drain] – This drains 5RP per second and deals 5 points of damage every second**

.

"Come on, fight me, come on, **Hurry** " Alice says as her voice takes on a demonic tone as Marth holds his sword out and prepares to strike only to be stopped be Yuno and Keeno

"Relax" Yuno says forcing the sword down

"She has control, for the most part. Grima only amplifies bloodlust and anger; he can't take control unless she lets him" Keeno says in a hushed tone as Marth looks at her in disbelief

"You cannot control that monster" he says in the same hushed tone

"Believe what you will"

"But the fallen dragon's power is ours all the same" Carnage and Toxin say

.

The hollow struggles more and the spikes begin to break as it glows black with its Reiryoku. The spikes break and it spreads a pair of leathery wings before taking to the sky

.

"Good, maybe this won't be a waste of power" Alice says flapping her wings and taking to the sky

" **[Shard Buck Shots]** "

.

A magic circle appears on Alice's hand and dozens of crystal bullets fly at the hollow, it only being able to dodge a few of them before being hit by a dozen of them.

.

The hollow holds up his hand and small amounts of Reiryoku emerge next to it. He points his hand in Alice's direction and the Reiryoku shoots out as bullets towards her. She uses her wings to move out of the way of a few but one does hit her. She looks at the smoking wound she has with a curious expression

.

"That's Bala, you shouldn't be able to do that yet" Alice says interested

.

 **Alice**

 **HP: 20/45**

 **MP: 2035/945**

 **RP: 3426/1365**

 **.**

"Hmm, can't take another of those, sorry but this needs to end now. Let's see if I can do it" Alice says holding her hand out

.

"Try my version. **[Bala]** "

.

Dozens of Reiryoku bullets appear around her and shoot at the hollow hitting him in several places and blowing pieces of him completely off as he falls to the ground dead

.

 **Sacrifice to Grima?**

 **Yes: 500EXP to all members of Alice's group *** _ **Not Shepherds**_ *****

 **100% chance to make hollow out of body**

 **No: 100EXP to all members of Alice's group *** _ **Not Shepherds**_ *****

 **.**

Alice presses no as she floats down to the ground. Her wings retract, her tattoos leave and she passes out as Keeno and Yuno catch her

.

"Is she going to be okay" Chrom asks

"Yeah, magic exhaustion, what she did to use those high level spells, she absorbed more power than she typically has available in her body, that put great strain on her. She should be fine tomorrow" Keeno says as Yuno cradles Alice's head in her lap

.

"And the wings and the Tattoos" Marth asks

"Manakete blood, all that power released her wings along with the Tattoos as her power grew stronger" Yuno says

"When were you going to tell us about her being a Manakete" Chrom asks

"The same time we were going to tell you were all Manaketes from the same tribe" Keeno says as they all release their wings and flap them a bit to stretch

.

"What tribe of Manaketes have six wings" Lissa asks curious

"Abominations, the Fell Dragon's descendants" Marth says trying to unsheathe his sword but Chrom puts a hand on his shoulder

"Peace, friend, it matters not what is in one's blood, only what is in one's heart, and these dragons saved my life and fought for the people. They are part of my Shepherds and good people." Chrom says as Marth takes his hand off his sword

"Fine, but I'm keeping my eyes on you. What happened here today was just a prelude of what is to come. The world is teetering on the brink of calamity, you have been warned" Marth says as he walks off

.

 _The next day_

Alice opens her eyes and sees that she is being carried on a plank of wood by Keeno and Yuno along with all the screens in front of her

.

 **You have leveled up!**

 **.**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 9 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Race: [Vampiric Fell Dragon]**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Class: [Tactician]**

 **HP: 46 HP Regen: 4.6 per minute**

 **MP: 945 MP Regen: 20 per minute**

 **RP: 1365 RP Regen 105 per minute**

 **Str: 13**

 **Vit: 0.71**

 **Mag: 21**

 **Spd: 11**

 **Skl: 10**

 **Def: 16**

 **Res: 14**

 **.**

 **Skills have leveled up**

 **.**

 **[Life Drain] - Active - 10/50 - 225 MP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's HP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 10 Damage dealt and 10 HP drained per second**

 **Maximum distance is 10 meters**

 **.**

 **[Mana Drain] - Active - 10/50 - 225 RP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates magic energy. It absorbs the target's magic energy and adds it to the user's MP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's magic energy to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 10 Damage dealt and 10 MP drained per second**

 **Maximum distance is 10 meters**

 **.**

 **[Reiryoku Drain] - Active - 10/50 - 225 MP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates Reiryoku. It absorbs the target's Reiryoku and adds it to the user's RP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's Reiryoku to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 10 Damage dealt and 10 RP drained per second**

 **Current Maximum distance: 10 meters**

 **.**

 **[Cero] - Active - 3/100 - 1000 RP**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated by [The Gamer] using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 53**

 **.**

 **[Sonido] - Active - 7/100 - 150 RP per use**

 **A speed technique developed by Hollows to combat the Soul Reaper Shunpo. Grants a burst of near instantaneous speed for a short distance.**

 **Current Distance: 25 Meters**

 **.**

 **Skill has been created**

 **.**

 **[Bala] - Active - 1/100 - 50 RP**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated by [The Gamer] using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot bullets of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 5**

 **.**

 **[Blood Magic] has lost 5 souls to power up user temporarily**

.

"Alright then, that seems fair" Alice says to herself

"You awake Allie" Keeno asks

"Yeah, just woke up"

.

They stop and they let Alice down and they continue walking towards the capital, they walk through the front gate and see a person being escorted by guards

.

"The Exalt has come to see us" a villager says

"Is it really safe for the Exalt to walk among commoners like this" Alice asks

"She is the symbol of our peace, and in these trying times it is necessary to reaffirm that belief in peace, that is why Exalt Emmeryn walks among the commoners" Frederick says

"Emm is returning to the palace now, would you like to meet her" Chrom asks

.

 _The palace_

"Chrom, Lissa, welcome home. Oh and good day Frederick. How fared you all" Emmeryn says

"We should not have any more bandit problems for a while" Chrom says

"Wonderful and what of our people, how do they fare?" Emmeryn asks

"Safe as they can be Emm, but we still need to watch the borders, the brigands crossed over from Plegia"

"Forgive me Milord, my Pegasus knights should have intercepted them" the soldier next to Emmeryn says

"No Phila, your duty was here, with the Exalt"

"And besides, we had plenty of help" Lissa says cheerfully

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here"

"This is Alice, Yuno, Keeno, Carnage and Toxin; they fought bravely against the brigands, I've decided to make them Shepherds" Chrom says

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you all debt of gratitude"

"Not at all, Milady" Alice says bowing to the Exalt

"Forgive me your grace, but I must speak. These travelers are of the Fell bloodline and have the powers to show for it, we cannot rule out that he is a Plegian spy"

"Frederick!" Chrom shouts with a glare

"And yet you allowed them in the castle, does that mean they have your trust?" Emmeryn asks

"Yes, they risked their life for our people. That is good enough for me"

"Well then, it seems you've earned Chrom's faith. And as such you have mine as well" Emmeryn says with a smile.

"Thank you Milady" Alice says as her group all bows

"But thank you Frederick, for your prudence as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they mention that from time to time" Emmeryn says

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude your grace. Philia, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we've encountered?" Frederick says

"Yes milord these Risen you describe have been sighted all across Ylisse, but these you describe as hollows have only been spotted in rumors and when they have been confronted they have fled"

"That's not good" Alice says

"And why is that"

"The longer a hollow lives the stronger and smarter it gets, eventually they change and grow, and people currently are poorly equipped to handle any hollow"

"Oh and you are?"

"Alice and her group personally took down two hollows that we could not fight, saved my life in the process" Chrom says

"Chrom we are about to hold council, I was hoping you could join us" Emmeryn says

"Of course"

"That's our cue, come on, there's a place I want to show you" Lissa says leading them out of the room

.

 _The barracks_

Lissa leads the group to the barracks where they see several people hanging around

.

"Here we are; this is the Shepherds garrison, go on make yourself at home until we get your rooms at the palace ready" Lissa says

"Oh, we only need one room" Alice says

"What, o-oh" Lissa says with a red face

.

A blonde walks up and tells Lissa how much she was worried about her when a man with spiked blond hair walks up to the group

.

"Ladies, why don't you let Teach show you round and give you some private lessons" he says suggestively

.

In response Alice walks up to him, looks him in the eyes and kicks him in the groin, he doubles over and falls on the ground as Alice smiles, hums a tune and walks back to her group

.

"Hey Alice, why is Vaike on the ground" Lissa says walking back to Alice and her group

.

"I don't know, he spontaneously fell to the ground in pain. I think it's a new occurrence" Alice says innocently

.

"He tried to pick up one of you right" Lissa asks

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Alice says

"Okay, well just so you know, it's okay if he "spontaneously falls to the ground in pain" again, this happens a lot" Lissa says using air quotes

"Okay then, we've got new orders. We're to march to Regna Ferox" Chrom says

.

 _On the road to Regna Ferox_

"The Risen have truly spread this far" Chrom says grimly

"Alright here's the plan, Chrom will lead half of you to the left flank and take out that side, Frederick will lead the other half to the right side and do the same, me and my group will take the middle, we'll meet along the bridge and take on the last few together, if anyone sees a bone white mask forming on the Risen yell out because that is a hollow forming" Alice says as the others nods and split into groups

.

Alice walks up to the first Risen swordsman

.

.

 **Risen Swordsman**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 23/23**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **.**

 **.**

"Too easy" Alice says raising her hand

" **[Bala]** "

.

Bullets of Crimson Reiryoku shoot forth and kill the swordsman along with several others in her way

.

 **Sacrifice to Grima x 4?**

 **Yes: + 20EXP to all member of Alice's group *including shepherds***

 **20% per body to create hollow**

 **No: + 0EXP to all member of Alice's group. + 20EXP to each shepherd**

 **.**

Alice not really needing the experience or the possibility of hollows presses no as she sees that several of the shepherds have leveled up and all have reached level 3 and Chrom, Frederick and Lissa reached level 4

.

"This is stupid" Alice says as they walk to the bridge and wait several minutes before Chrom and Frederick's groups join them

"How long were you waiting" Chrom asks

"Several minutes" Alice says bored

"Oh, well let's finish their remaining forces" Chrom says as they walk across the bridge and see the Risen Chief eating the other Risen

.

.

 **Risen Chief**

 **Level 4**

 **HP: 31/31**

 **MP: 0/10**

 **RP: 25/25**

 **A Risen Chief that ate his fellow Risen and began producing Reiryoku because of it. Consequently it began eating more so that it may gain more power through becoming a hollow which upon death it will most likely become**

 **.**

 **.**

"Well, this is certainly new; it's trying to become a hollow by eating other Risen to generate more Reiryoku" Alice says curious as Chrom and the others rush to attack it

.

The Risen swallows an arm whole and begins eating another as Chrom and the others charge it. The Risen throws a sword and an axe at them before finishing another Devouring another Risen and glowing with purple energy

.

.

 **Risen Chief**

 **Level 5**

 **HP: 35/35**

 **MP: 0/20**

 **RP: 50/50**

 **A Risen Chief that ate his fellow Risen and began producing Reiryoku because of it. Consequently it began eating more so that it may gain more power through becoming a hollow which he is about to become**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chrom, if we don't end this now, we'll have another hollow to deal with" Alice says as Chrom slices the Risen down the middle

 **.**

 **.**

 **Risen Chief**

 **Level 5**

 **HP: 23/35**

 **MP: 0/20**

 **RP: 100/100**

 **A Risen Chief that ate his fellow Risen and began producing Reiryoku because of it. Consequently it is about to become a hollow**

.

.

"Chrom, you've got a minute tops" Alice yells as an arrow pierces the hollow and a fireball hits it. The Risen glows and absorbs the fireball and its wounds seem to glow and disappear. It roars to the sky and balls of light emerge from several directions and when they dissipate two more hollows are in their place next to the Risen Chief, they glow, disappear and flow into the Risen Chief. The Risen Chief explodes in a white mist. When the mist dissipates a new hollow is in its place.

.

Standing 10 feet tall with thin, malnourished body, ribs poking out and long arms and legs with sharp pointed claws, its mask is the skull of a goat and its horns are large and like those of a deer.

.

.

 **Hollow Wendigo**

 **Level 15**

 **Class: Adjuchas**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **MP: 750/750**

 **RP: 1500/1500**

 **A high-level hollow that formed by eating its own kind**

 **.**

 **.**

"Once again, Bloody Hell!" Alice yells

"Alice, tell me bluntly, how bad is this" Chrom asks as they all take steps back up

"Evacuate the unprepared or untrained bad" Alice says as Chrom relays orders to evacuate

"What about the trick you did the first time" Chrom asks

"I can only do that so much, do you want to waste it on this small fry in comparison to the war were about to get into" Alice asks as Chrom thinks before nodding

"What are we going to do then?"

.

Alice doesn't says anything then Chrom gets worried

.

"You do have a plan right?"

"Would it make you feel better if I told you we had a plan?"

"Yes"

"Okay, we have a plan"

"Good what is it"

"Step one, don't die"

"What's step two"

"I'm working on it"

.

"Okay, okay, I got a plan, give me some space" Alice says as everyone give her some space

"Chrom when I get through with this, I need a favor"

"Good, anything"

"Keep that in mind later" Alice says as balls of light, dozens appear and crush into dust before flowing into Alice as her wings and tattoos emerge

.

"Now then cannibal, **let's have some fun** " Alice says as her voice turns demonic and she smiles a feral grin

"Is she always like this" Chrom asks turning to Yuno

"Only when the Manakete blood is heightened. She is one of Grima's descendants, even if she is not evil, she does love battle and has quite a bit of bloodlust" Yuno says as Keeno nods

"Hado # 1-6"

"Sho"

.

A blue pulse of energy hit the hollow and forces it back

.

"Seiu"

.

Dozens of bullets hit the hollow

.

"Midori No Kaze"

.

A gust of slicing wind hits the hollow

.

"Byakurai"

.

A bolt of white lightning hits

.

"Shuryudan"

.

Then a ball of energy explodes upon hitting it

.

"Kazaguruma"

.

A windmill shaped projectile hits the hollow and embeds into its body

.

She launches each one another time before stopping to see how it was affected

.

.

 **Hollow Wendigo**

 **Level 15**

 **Class: Adjuchas**

 **HP: 412/1000**

 **MP: 750/750**

 **RP: 1500/1500**

 **A high-level hollow that formed by eating its own kind**

.

.

The hollow raises its hand and fires a cero at Alice who dodges and watches it hit the forest before launching several balas at it

.

The hollow charges up mana in its claws before slashing in Alice's direction causing slashes to shoot at her, she dodges but one hits her and pushes her to the ground

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alice**

 **HP: 431/46**

 **MP: 5035/945**

 **RP: 8426/1365**

.

.

" _Good thing I used that to up my HP"_ Alice thinks to herself

.

"You really think that's going to work on me. **[Cero]** "

.

Alice fires the crimson beam from her hand and it hits the hollow dead in the chest. When the beam dissipates dozens of Reiryoku bullets pierce the hollow

.

.

 **Hollow Wendigo**

 **Class: Adjuchas**

 **Level 15**

 **HP: 211/1000**

 **MP: 138/750**

 **RP: 216/1500**

 **A high-level hollow that formed by eating its own kind**

 _._

 _._

" _It's almost out of power while I'm still fresh as a daisy, let's keep going_ "

.

"Try this on for size, **[Holy Fire]** "

.

Alice holds in her hand a white and red flame and throws it at the hollow who screams in pain and falls to the ground burning

.

" **[Holy Vines]** "

.

Vines sprout from the ground and hold the hollow in place as it struggles

.

" **[Sonido]** " Alice says unsheathing her sword as she disappears

.

She reappears on the other side of the hollow, she sheathes her sword and as she clicks the hilt to the sheathe the hollow falls in half

.

 **Sacrifice to Grima?**

 **Yes: + 700 EXP to all of Alice's group including the shepherds**

 **30% chance to create hollow from the body**

 **No: + 200EXP to all of Alice's group including the shepherds**

 **.**

Alice presses no and the body disintegrates

.

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 11**

 **Race: [Vampiric Fell Dragon]**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Class: [Tactician]**

 **HP: 49 HP Regen: 4.9 per minute**

 **MP: 990 MP Regen: 24 per minute**

 **RP: 1430 RP Regen 110 per minute**

 **Str: 15**

 **Vit: 0.75**

 **Mag: 22**

 **Spd: 14**

 **Skl: 12**

 **Def: 18**

 **Res: 16**

 **.**

 **Skills have leveled up**

 **.**

 **[Cero] - Active - 7/100 - 1000 RP**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated by [The Gamer] using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 57**

 **.**

 **[Bala] - Active - 10/100 - 40 RP per bullet**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated by [The Gamer] using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot bullets of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 15**

 **.**

 **[Sonido] - Active - 10/100 - 140 RP per use**

 **A speed technique developed by Hollows to combat the Soul Reaper Shunpo. Grants a burst of near instantaneous speed for a short distance.**

 **Current Distance: 30 Meters**

 **.**

 **[Hado # 1: Sho (Thrust)] - Active - 10/50 - 15 RP.**

 **Pushes the target away from the caster.**

 **Base Damage: 15**

 **[Hado # 2: Seiu (Blue Rain)] - Active - 10/50 - 20 RP per bullet**

 **The caster shoots a blast of Reiryoku from their hands like bullets of water, with size depending on the amount of Reiryoku poured into the spell flying at their enemies.**

 **Base Water Damage: 20 per bullet.**

 **[Hado # 3: Midori No Kaze (Green Wind)] - Active - 10/50 - 20 RP**

 **Launches a gust of slicing wind from the caster's hand.**

 **Base Wind Damage: 22**

 **[Hado # 4: Byakurai (Pale Lightning)] - Active - 10/50 - 20 RP**

 **Fires a bolt of white lightning from the caster's fingertips.**

 **Base Electric Damage: 25**

 **[Hado # 5: Shuryudan (Grenade)] - Active - 10/50 - 20 RP**

 **Gathers a small ball of spiritual energy into the casters palm, allowing to be thrown as a grenade that explodes on contact or to be stuck onto a surface to detonate on command.**

 **Base Fire Damage: 30**

 **[Hado # 6: Kazaguruma (Windmill)] - Active - 10/50 - 25 RP**

 **A windmill shaped Reiryoku projectile launches from the caster's hand carving at the target.**

 **Base Damage: 35**

.

 **[Blood Magic] has lost 50 souls due to temporary powerup**

.

 **Due to continued use of hollow skills the skill [Hollow's Body] has been gained**

 **.**

 **[Hollow's Body] - Passive - MAX**

 **Repeated use of Hollow skills has made your anatomy closer to a Hollow then a human**

 **All Hollow skills have RP cost lowered by 50%**

 **All Hollow skills have Base Damage increased by 50%**

 **[Sonido] Max distance is increased by 25%**

 **.**

 **[Cero] - Active - 7/100 - 500 RP**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated by [The Gamer] using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 85**

 **.**

 **[Bala] - Active - 10/100 - 20 RP per bullet**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated by [The Gamer] using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot bullets of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 22**

 **.**

 **[Sonido] - Active - 10/100 - 70 RP per use**

 **A speed technique developed by Hollows to combat the Soul Reaper Shunpo. Grants a burst of near instantaneous speed for a short distance.**

 **Current Distance: 37 Meters**

.

" _That's pretty good all things considered_ " Alice thinks to herself before closing her eyes and passing out. She falls from the sky only to be caught by Carnage and Toxin who unfurled their wings to catch her mid-air

.

"We really rely on her too much to do this" Chrom says sadly

"She'll be fine, but this little trick is just a finite resource, she'll need to recharge it" Keeno says

"And what will she need" Chrom asks

"Don't worry about that for now, save it for when she wakes up" Yuno says stroking Alice's hair

.

 _Sometime later_

Alice wakes up and stretches and sees that the group is almost at Regna Ferox. She marches with the rest of the group through the frigid conditions and they reach the front gates

.

"Frederick, I'm freezing" Lissa says

"Stand on the other side of my horse Milady, she will block the chilling winds" he says

"So this is the fortress, I don't think I've been here before" Alice says

"The long fort, it stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox" Chrom explains

"The Khans of Regna Ferox have grown wary of travelers. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility, this simply calls for a bit of diplomacy" Frederick says

"Negotiations not my strong suit but I'll do my best"

"Chrom, I may not have been here before but I learned about it and Feroxi diplomacy is not what you think it is" Alice says as the rest of her group nods

"I'm sure we can all sit down and have a nice conversation. Remember, your actions here reflect back on Ylisse" Chrom says as Alice shakes her head at his ignoring of her information

.

"Trouble in the wind Milord, the Feroxi guard are mobilizing. They look ready to fly at a moment's notice, we best prepare for combat, just in case" Frederick says

"Yes, ready the Shepherds for battle"

"Loathe I am to admit it, our tacticians may have useful insight" Frederick says

"Indeed, they are our tacticians after all. So Alice, Carnage, Toxin, what do you suggest" Chrom asks

"Depends which one of us you ask, we each have different approaches, Carnage and Toxin basically follow their namesakes while I am somewhere in between most of the time" Alice says

"Halt, who goes there" one of the border guards says

"In the name of house Ylisse, I seek audience with the Khans" Chrom says

"Not another step, I've lancers at the ready" the guard says

"Hold commander; the Exalt send us personally to discuss matters of mutual interest"

.

"My only interest is keeping you out of Ferox, Brigand. You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our borders"

"Guys, they're not listening, were going to need to do this the hard way" Alice says as Chrom sighs and order the Shepherds to ready their weapons

.

 _Battle on the front gates_

 _._

"Chrom, I could take care of this quickly if you'll let me" Alice says as Chrom looks curious

"You know what, go for it" Chrom says

"Good, now then, everyone that can use Sonido, whoever knocks the most out wins" Alice says as her group comes up next to her

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

.

"" **[Sonido]** "" they all say as they disappear and reappear, take out an enemy before disappearing again and repeating the same process until they reach the commander and each get one strike in knocking them out

.

 **\+ 30EXP to all members of Alice's group**

 **\+ 100EXP to all remaining Shepherds**

 **.**

 **[Sonido] has leveled up several times**

 **.**

 **[Sonido] - Active - 18/100 - 70 RP per use**

 **A speed technique developed by Hollows to combat the Soul Reaper Shunpo. Grants a burst of near instantaneous speed for a short distance.**

 **Current Distance: 43 Meters**

 **.**

"That was fun" Alice says

"Fixed the boredom for a moment" Yuno says

"Let me test some new dark magic" Keeno says

"Let us work on our hollow abilities" Carnage says as Toxin nods smiling

.

The guards wake up and the commander walks to the bowing

.

"A thousand apologies Prince Chrom, I truly mistook you for a brigand imposter. I will send word to the capital and escort you personally" she says

"That would be most appreciated" Chrom says

"In Feroxi strength speaks louder than words, I should have known better than to overestimate diplomacy"

"Or you could have listened to your tactician" Alice says in a deadpanned tone

"Yeah, sorry about that you were right" Chrom says sheepishly

.

 _Regna Ferox, several days later_

"Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?" Chrom asks

"Yes, the Plegian dogs, we found evidence of their allegiance off one of their copses" the Khan, Flavia says

"Damn them" Alice shouts

"Alice!" Chrom shouts

"You pay me to keep you alive not behave in a proper manner" Alice says as Flavia laughs

"It is fine Prince Chrom, we of Ferox prefer bluntness and plain speech like that" she says

"In that case; you should have a word with your damn border guards" Chrom says

"Ha-ha, now that's Feroxi diplomacy, I like you already. I know why you have come here Prince, but regrettably I cannot provide troops for Ylisse. I lack the authority"

"You are the Khan right?"

"One of them, every few years the Khans hold a tournament, whomever they choose as champions fight until one is unconscious, whosever champion wins leads Ferox till the next tournament"

"I think I see where this is going" Alice says as Flavia smirks

.

"Good on you tactician, the next tournament is tomorrow, if Ylisse helps me win then I shall provide aid"

"We agree, my tactician can take on all your opposition" Chrom says as Alice sighs

"You sure Chrom, it's not really fair if I do the same I did to the border guard"

"I heard about that and I have to agree with the tactician" Flavia says

"We shall fight together then with a few shepherds" Chrom says with a shrug

.

 _After the tournament_

 _Summary: The Shepherds win and all the shepherds make it to level 6 and Chrom, Lissa and Frederick make it to Level 7. Chrom fights Marth again and notices his sword is a falchion replica and his fighting style is the same as Chrom's style of swordsmanship_

 _._

"I shall provide Ylisse all the support she needs. I should thank you; it feels like ages since I've held power"

"Thank you, Khan Flavia"

"Come my friends, tonight we celebrate" Flavia says as they all proceed to eat and drink

.

 _A few days later_

 _After celebrating the night before the Shepherds head back to Ylisse with a new swordsman named Lon'qu_

.

 _After talking to the Exalt and finding out about a hostage taken by Plegia, they find out Plegia demands the Fire Emblem. Chrom and the Shepherds march with the exalt to meet the Mad King of Plegia and negotiate for the hostage_

 _._

 _On the battlefield_

"What's this, the Exalt in all her radiance, I fear I must shield my eyes. Ha-ha" The Mad King Gangrel says

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate matter between us" Emmeryn says

"The truth, I can give you the truth" a dark mage says

"Perhaps milady might first share her name"

"You may call me Aversa"

"Very well, Aversa, is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who, oh yes the little blonde brat" Gangrel says as he gestures to the side as Maribelle is being held by axe point

"She crossed the Plegian border without our consent and injured our brave soldiers who only wanted to escort her home"

"Lies, you speak nothing but lies" Maribelle says

"You see no manners at all" Aversa says

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. And such a crime calls for a considerable punishment. And if she were to confess to being a Ylissean spy later, my goodness the war we would declare on you. It would take an act of considerable good faith to repair our relations"

"King Gangrel, I ask that you release this woman at once, surely we can settle this without the need for hostages" Emmeryn says

"Without so much as an apology, why should I even bother with a parley? I'm within my rights to chop off her head and be home for supper"

"You black hearted devil" Chrom exclaims

"Control you dog, my dear, before someone gets hurt. Now then perhaps we can arrange a trade, you give me the fire emblem and I return Mary Contrary here in one piece" Gangrel says

"Why would you ask for Ylisse's Royal Treasure?" Emmeryn asks

"Because I know the legend, how it will grant ones wish, I have desired it for years and yet every year passes and I do not get it"

"The fire emblem is meant to save us all not for a selfish wish"

"I'll wish for the end of every Ylissean" Gangrel says daydreaming

"Negotiation is over, give me the fire emblem" Gangrel says as Soldiers emerge and surround the group from the front

" **[Sonido]** "

Alice rushes in and kills three of the soldiers

"Stay back or you're next"

"That was a declaration of war if I ever heard one, a big messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry" Gangrel says

.

A boy on a horse uses wind magic on the soldiers and comes from behind grabbing Maribelle and riding back the Shepherds

.

"Ricken, I told you not to come" Chrom shouts

"And I told you I was ready for a mission and low and behold I saved Maribelle" he says

"Chrom with the amount of soldiers vs the amount of us I think it best if I do like we did at the border"

"How will my Shepherds ever learn if your group can handle them like this?"

"Our ability shares experience when we defeat enemies and complete objectives, I'm surprised you all haven't felt it, look more carefully this time" Alice says as her group lines up next to her

.

"Okay then, no mercy, kill efficiently and move on to the next. Complete this task before more arrive" Alice says as the others all nod seriously

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"" **[Sonido]** ""

.

Alice and her group disappear and like last time reappears in random places and before the soldiers react they are killed and they move on to the next one. Finally they arrive at the boss and Alice's group and all the Shepherds arrive with her

.

 **Orton**

 **Level: 9**

 **HP: 34/34**

 **A Wyvern rider who seeks battle and destruction in this world and the next**

.

"And that's another hollow waiting to happen"

.

"Are you sure Alice?"

.

"Trust me, he'll most likely be a weak hollow or something, it'll be fine" she replies with a wave of her hand

.

"If you're sure" Chrom says as they get ready to attack

.

First the mages strike him with long range attacks then Frederick and Vaike move in and hit with their weapons and Chrom moves in and finishes him off as a screen appear in front of Alice who is behind them all

.

 **Sacrifice to Grima x 19**

 **Yes: + 700EXP to all members of Alice's group *** _ **Including Shepherds**_ *****

 **100% chance of creating a hollow**

 **No: + 350EXP to all members of Alice's group *** _ **Including Shepherds**_ *****

 **100% Chance of creating a hollow**

 **.**

" _Well it's happening either way so may as well get more experience out of it_ " Alice thinks to herself as she presses yes

.

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 18 EXP: 30%/100%**

 **Race: [Vampiric Fell Dragon]**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Class: [Tactician]**

 **HP: 58 HP Regen: 5.8 per minute**

 **MP: 1350 MP Regen: 34 per minute**

 **RP: 1950 RP Regen 150 per minute**

 **Str: 22**

 **Vit: 0.89**

 **Mag: 30**

 **Spd: 21**

 **Skl: 17**

 **Def: 22**

 **Res: 23**

 **.**

 **Skill has leveled up**

 **.**

 **[Sonido] - Active - 27/100 - 70 RP per use**

 **A speed technique developed by Hollows to combat the Soul Reaper Shunpo. Grants a burst of near instantaneous speed for a short distance.**

 **Current Distance: 52 Meters**

 **.**

"The true way to being overpowered" Alice says shaking her head

"What was that" Chrom asks

"Don't worry about it" Alice says as they look to the forming hollow

.

The ball of energy where the Commander once stood glows brightly; lights emerge from the remaining corpses flowing into the light. As the light dissipates a new hollow stands in its place

.

Standing 20 feet tall and wearing a large black cloak. Its flat mask covers its face and it has a long cone-like shape for a nose

.

 **Menos Grande**

 **Class: Gillian**

 **Level 15**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **RP: 200/200**

 **The lowest grade of hollow, it only survives by eating its fellow hollows. It is weak right now but if allowed to survive will become an Adjuchas**

 **.**

"Okay, this might actually be okay for all of us to fight"

"You think so" Chrom asks

"Hollows have three, technically four classifications. The first, Menos Grande or Gillian, the weakest hollow that survives by eating other hollows, the second, Adjuchas, they while also surviving by eating their kind are much stronger and those are what we have been facing. The third, Vasto Lorde, are extremely rare, human sized and very strong, fourth and final, an Arrancar, a hollow who removed its mask to gain Shinigami powers"

"Okay then, I shall relay that information to everyone once we get back to Ylisse"

"I do want to warn you though, Menos Grande can use one Cero before they need to recharge another. The Shepherds cannot yet survive getting hit by a Cero"

"Understood" Chrom says relaying orders

.

Frederick rushes in and stabs the hollow through with his spear before retreating and allowing the magic casters to cast a fireball and a slicing wind before Keeno uses her Flux tome and Carnage and Toxin fire a few **[Bala]** to assist. Alice charges up and Cero and prepares to fire it

.

"Everybody down"

.

Everyone ducks to the side as the crimson ball in Alice's hand glows brighter

.

" **[Cero]** "

.

Alice fires the crimson beam at the Hollow and shoots a hole in the side of its body as Alice's black and purple aura surrounds her and she raises her hand again

.

" **[Bala]** "

.

Dozens of Crimson Reiryoku shoot from Alice's aura and hit the hollow causing it to fall to the ground dead and it disintegrates a moment later

.

 **Sacrifice to Grima?**

 **Yes: + 70EXP to Alice's group. + 100 EXP to Remaining shepherds**

 **50% chance to create greater hollow from body**

 **No: + 20 EXP to Alice's group. +100EXP to Shepherds**

 **.**

Alice presses no and looks around to see the Shepherds did notice this time when they gained experience

.

 **\+ 50 EXP 80/100**

 **.**

 **Skills have leveled up**

 **.**

 **[Cero] - Active - 10/100 - 500 RP**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated by [The Gamer] using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 88**

 **.**

 **[Bala] - Active - 15/100 - 20 RP per bullet**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated by [The Gamer] using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot bullets of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 30**

 **.**

 **Due to continued use of hollow skills and possessing [Hollow's Body] you have developed an inner hollow within your mind**

 **.**

 **Quest**

 **Meet your inner hollow and gain its allegiance, however temporary it may be or simply kill it and absorb its power, whichever floats your boat**

 **Time limit: none**

 **Rewards: Skill [Hollowfication]**

 ***Notice: the hollow must take control of you at least once***

 **.**

 **Quest**

 **Through your strong Reiryoku your sword has changed into your Zanpakuto, a manifestation of your soul, it is already in Shikai, its first released form due to your strong Reiryoku, get it to the next stage, Bankai. To achieve Bankai, you must summon your Zanpakuto spirit and defeat it**

 **Objective: Achieve Bankai**

 **Time Limit: None**

 **Rewards: Skill: [Bankai]**

 **.**

"Awesome" Alice says accepting the new quests

"Our first defeat of a Hollow as shepherds" Chrom says proud

.


	4. Chapter 4

**_*Disclaimer: I own nothing*_**

* * *

 _The Palace_

 _The Shepherds return to the palace and begin to plan with the now upcoming war with Plegia. All the Shepherds made it to level 16 with the exception of Chrom, Lissa and Frederick who made it to level 17._

.

"Now that the Shepherds are here I am going to tell you a story" Alice says as the Shepherds stand in front of her

"Arrancar, as you know remove their masks to gain Shinigami powers, but did you ever wonder if the reverse could be true, could a person don a hollow mask to gain hollow powers, well I am here to tell you that it is true"

"Why would anyone willingly become one of those monsters?" Vaike asks

.

"A fair question, which is why I am telling this story, this is the story of the Visored. Where I am from, there was a group of people who were forcefully infected with hollows. They were close to being taken over by them but instead they defeated their hollows, leaving the hollows power and mask within them and at their command. Now due to possessing these powers they were cast out and were no longer Shinigami, they accepted that without much of a fight, and later began to study the new powers they had, they learned how to summon the masks of their hollows and by placing it on their face they gained hollow powers and abilities, increasing their power further. This group became known as the Visored, those who would willingly don a hollow's mask to gain their powers while still fully retaining sanity" Alice says as the others think about the new information

.

"And why exactly are you telling us this" Lissa asks

.

Alice holds out her hand and a **[Cero]** forms along with several **[Bala]** around her

.

"You've all seen me use these, my ability lets me copy any other if I have the energy to do it" Alice says as the **[Cero]** and **[Bala]** disappear

.

"They are hollow's abilities, along with my **[Sonido]** , with all the hollow power I've been using I've developed a new roommate so to speak" Alice says tapping her head

"You have one of them, inside you"

"Among other things, now I tell you this so you know, that once it grows strong enough, it will try to possess my body, and I will be fine, but in order to take its power, I need it to possess me so I can fight it inside my head, and once it's done I will be unconscious for a while, then wake up stronger than ever"

"And if you lose?" Frederick asks with narrowed eyes

"Don't worry about that, I have a plan" Alice says with a knowing smirk

"If. You. lose?" Frederick asks sharply

"It takes my body and will proceed to do whatever it wants" Alice says with a sigh

"And what is this plan of yours" Chrom asks

.

"Bankai, the greatest sword technique of Shinigami, I'm fairly more advanced than most, all I need to do is complete the last step and summon a spirit to fight"

"Can we watch" Lissa asks

"Sure, but it won't be for a while yet" Alice says

.

 _Several days later_

Alice sets up a white cardboard outline of a person

.

"What is that exactly?"

"You'll see" Alice says stabbing her sword into it

.

The sword disappears and the white outline glows once the glow dissipates and a new person is in its place. Taking Alice's shape with a few differences, jet black hair, deep purple eyes, and a coat the inverse of Alice's, deep purple coat with black markings and white trimmings. Her complexion and body is pale.

.

" **You know, it's been awhile since I had a body** " She says

"So then who are you" Alice asks

" **Why hatchling don't you recognize me** " she says smirking

"So you turned out to be the spirit in my sword" Alice says to Grima with a smirk

" **Not my weirdest job throughout my life** " Grima says with a chuckle

"You ready" Alice says adopting a fighting stance

" **Sure** " Grima says snapping her fingers

.

Dozens of swords appear from the ground, some like Alice's Excalibur sword, and some from every shape and style

.

" **You know the drill, you find the right sword before I kill you** " Grima says picking up a jagged curved sword as Alice picks up a claymore before charging

.

The two clash in the middle and Alice's sword shatters and she back off and picks up another. As they continue to clash Alice reaches out to the other swords using her Reiryoku, after the 100th sword and after three hours Alice feels a connection to one of the swords

.

Alice rushes to the sword and picks it up. One of the exact copies of her original sword that she fought with in the last three hours but this one feels different, alive, and powerful. Alice steps into a fighting stance.

.

"This is it, Ban…"

Alice points her sword at Grima

"…Kai"

.

Alice is engulfed in a large puff of smoke. When it dissipates Alice now holds a Daito sword, the hilt, blade and hand guard a deep jet black color

.

Alice rushes forward wielding the new sword and breaks through Grima's sword before stabbing her in the stomach. Grima smiles as she begins to disappear

.

" **Good, anytime you need my power, you may call upon it, but don't forget about** _ **our**_ **power** " Grima says reminding her of her fell dragon abilities as she disappears back into Alice

.

"That was quite the show" Chrom says standing up and going to see Alice and her new sword

"That sword is awesome" Lissa says looking it over

"It is certainly an impressive sword" Frederick says looking it over

.

 **Quest Complete**

 **Through your strong Reiryoku your sword has changed into your Zanpakuto, a manifestation of your soul, it is already in Shikai, its first released form due to your strong Reiryoku, get it to the next stage, Bankai. To achieve Bankai, you must summon your Zanpakuto spirit and defeat it**

 **Objective: Achieve Bankai**

 **Time Limit: None**

 **Rewards: Skill: [Bankai]**

.

 **[Bankai] - Active - 1/100 - 750RP per minute**

 **The final form of your sword, temporarily increases power by using a Shinigami's energy**

 **Str and Spd increase by 25% while in use**

 **.**

" _Wonderful_ " Alice thinks to herself

"Bankai, when wielded by a Shinigami, increases their strength and speed as long as they use it" Alice says as her sword turns back into her Excalibur and she sheathes it

"One step closer, now then Chrom about that favor, you see that trick when I use it overcharges my body to give great power but it will cause great injury if I use it for much longer which is why I achieved Bankai, so I wouldn't need to use it"

"What do you need" Chrom says as the other Shepherds go back to the barracks

"Your prison is pretty overfilled right"

"Yeah why"

"I need you to let all the guards out of the prison and let me in, close the doors and open them maybe an hour later"

"And what are you going to do?"

.

"It's probably better you don't know" Alice says as Chrom looks nervous but nods his head anyway

.

 _Ylissean Prison_

"You sure you want to do this?" Chrom asks

"Yep just open the doors"

.

Chrom signals the guards and they open the door and walk out leaving Alice on the inside as the doors begin to close

.

"See you all in an hour" Alice says smiling innocently as the doors closed. Once the doors are shut the screaming starts. People of all ages screaming in pain and fear, praying for someone to save them

.

An hour later the doors open and Alice walks out smiling and goes up to Chrom's group

.

"What did you do in there?" Chrom asks a bit of fear in his voice

.

"Probably best you don't know, plausible deniability. You should know that the prison is miraculously empty now" Alice says as the others pale

.

The next day

Coming from a war meeting Alice and Chrom stop in the field in front of the palace

.

"This war looks to be long and bloody Alice, I truly hope it is not so" Chrom says

"As do I Chrom, but I have faith in the Shepherds" Alice says

"Well said Milady" Marth says emerging from the forest

"Good evening to the both of you" He says walking up to them

"How did you get in here?"

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove" he says as Chrom looks nervous

"There? But how did you…"

"You know the place Chrom?" Alice asks

.

"I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds, it's only a small hole and I thought it relatively concealed, but…"

"Your secret is safe with me. I came here only to warn you" Marth says

"Warn us of what"

"The Exalt's life is in danger" Marth says a Chrom narrows his eyes

"That's absurd; Emmeryn is guarded at all hours"

"What if I told you I'd seen the future would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed here, tonight"

"Seen the future, have you lost your wit" Chrom says

"I expected you wouldn't believe me, so allow me to prove it" Marth says drawing his sword

"I'm about to save your life, from him" Marth says as an assassin jumps from the bushes and rushes towards Chrom. Marth tosses his sword and jumps into the air as the assassin goes past, catches his sword and slices the assassin down the chest and he falls over dead

"I trust this proof will suffice" Marth says standing over the dead body

"Yes"

.

Another assassin jumps out of a tree, Marth turns to strike him but trips on the dead assassins sword and ends up hitting Marth's mask breaking it in half and revealing that Marth is a woman. Chrom rushes past and kills the assassin looking back at Marth

.

"What, wait, you're, a woman" Chrom says

"And quite the actress too. Honestly I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until now" Marth says

"I knew" Alice says shocking the two.

.

While Chrom stands in shock Alice looks at Marth and her blood red eyes glow for a moment and Alice smiles with a feral smile before winking and her eyes changing to light purple while Marth looks afraid

.

"Light purple, not bad Alice" Chrom says after regaining focus after a minute

.

The earth shakes and Chrom, Marth and Alice run into the palace

.

"I think we can forego the need for **[Sonido]** right now unless necessary, most of them are weak"

"Right, I'll take the left side, I will find Frederick and tell him to take the right, Marth you protect the Exalt, and Alice, take your group and find their leader"

"Yes"

"Understood"

.

Chrom takes his group and begins to take the left side and in the middle recruit's one of the assassins, a man named Gaius.

,

Frederick takes his group and begins clearing out the left side as a new person emerges from behind with bunny ears and tail along with brown fur

.

"Wait Panne is not your enemy" Marth says

"You know her" Chrom says

"I know of her, and I knew she would be here tonight"

"Quite the prophet aren't you"

"It is as you say, and I swear to you, Panne is an ally"

"Good enough for me" Chrom says returning to the battle

.

Alice sends her group out to help the other Shepherds while she walks out the palace and sees a man in dark robes, the mark of a Sorcerer

.

"Oh, I know you, submit to me and I might honor you with the truth" he says

"Yeah no, I don't know who you are, but I know you're going down" Alice says unsheathing her sword

" **[Bankai]** "

.

Alice's sword changes into her sleeker Japanese sword and she points it at the unknown sorcerer

.

"Come on then, let's see if you're actually a challenge" Alice says

.

Alice charges forward and swings her sword only for the man to block it and fire a blast of fire at her which hits her, pushing her back and realizing she is slower than usual

.

 **Validar**

 **Sorcerer**

 **HP: 36/36**

 **MP: 910/910**

 **.**

"This might actually be fun" Alice says charging again and only hits a grazing blow and getting frustrated with her lack of speed, yet unable to discern its cause

.

 **Validar**

 **Sorcerer**

 **HP: 29/36**

 **MP: 910/910**

.

"Uh, annoying" Validar says as he pulls out a white tome with red symbols on it

"I found this after defeating a white masked monster, let's see what it does" Validar says as he fires a blast from it and hit Alice before she can dodge

.

 **[Hollow's Tome]**

 **Lowers all stats of target by 5 per minute**

 **Continues to lower stats until the inner hollow inside them takes over or they are dead**

 **This ability stacks upon multiple hits**

 **Wielder of this weapon shall become a hollow upon death**

.

"This is the worst possible time for this" Alice says charging again and launching several magic attacks, Validar dodges and takes glancing blows before dealing more damage

.

" _ **Don't you die yet; it'll be a problem for me if you get yourself killed**_ _"_ An unknown voice says in an echoed voice similar to Alice

.

"So that's what you sound like huh" Alice says trying to strike again at Validar

"Who are you talking to?" Validar says firing another blast from the **[Hollow's Tome]** increasing the stat drain on her

.

"None of your business" Alice says striking Validar in the arm before retreating and panting heavily. Validar shoots her again with the hollow tome, weakening her even more

.

Alice falls limp and stands there sword in hand, unable to move

.

"This is the end Alice" Validar says raising a dark sword with purple vein marks on it. Alice who can't move or even speak can only think to herself

.

" _Move; I have to move, move. Why am I here, I can't protect them if I don't win. I came all this way, gained all this power, it's all for nothing if I don't win. I want to win. I, need to win_ "

.

"Tsk" a familiar voice says as Alice's hand catches the sword and Validar widens his eyes

" _I thought I told you already, it's a big problem for me if you get yourself killed_ " the same echoed voice says from Alice's mouth as a white bone like substance begins to form on the left side of her face

.

"That's impossible. Who-What are you?" Validar says

.

" _Ha, you want to know who I am, hahahahaha, I have, no name_ " They says as they look up with one of Alice's eyes sickly yellow with black sclera and the other eye a solid yellow with a half mask covering the left side of her face. The top part of the mask has three blood red stripes going down the mask and under the eye there are two black stripes that connect near the nose.

.

Alice's hollow lets out a crazed laugh and slices at Validar cutting him deep in the shoulder. The hollow jumps up, laughing again before slicing down and cutting him across the chest

.

" _Alice, what a complete amateur you are, couldn't you tell. You've been getting crushed by your own Bankai spiritual pressure, every bone in your body is creaking from the strain. You really are a hopeless case_ " the hollow says crushing the sword that she caught

.

" _So I'll show ya, how I use this Bankai_ "

.

Validar summons another sword as Alice's hollow raises the Bankai and slashes at Validar as a Crescent shaped arc of Black energy with a red outline shoots at Validar pulls out a staff and teleports. He looks up to see Alice's hollow laughing her crazed laugh with another energy shot on the blade. He teleports again and the shot hits the ground and causes a crater.

.

Validar reappears several meters away to see Alice running towards him and launching three more blasts. He jumps back to avoid the blast only to feel a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see Alice laughing again and the mask covering the entire left side of her face and the top half of her right. The hollow launches another larger blast that goes several meters high before dissipating. Validar is bleeding from several places and all his tomes and staffs are gone.

.

"These twisted abilities, that white mask. Are you like those monsters, The Hollows?"

" _Who cares, I don't have to tell you anything because as soon as I'm done with you you're going to_ "

"Disappear" Alice's real voice says

.

The hollows pure yellow eye widens as Alice's hand reaches up to the mask and tries to pull it off leaving Validar to stand there curious and shocked at the same time

.

" _Let go_ "

"I don't need you, stop interfering"

" _You're the one who's interfering. Don't you get it, I was about to kill him. We can win if you just leave it to me. You fool, Damn you_ " the hollow says before screaming as the mask is ripped off

"Sorry about that; that was an unwelcome interruption" Alice says raising her Bankai

.

Alice rushes forward and swings her sword, replicating the attack the hollow used previously, Validar without any tomes or staves and no time to dodge gets hit by the attack and disintegrates screaming

.

 **Cannot sacrifice to Grima or become a Hollow due to body disintegrating**

 **\+ 60EXP 90/100 EXP**

 **.**

 **[Void Cutter] has evolved into [Getsuga Tensho] and left the [Martial Arts] Subsets**

 **.**

 **[Getsuga Tensho] – Active – 1/100 – 750RP per use**

 **Fires a large Crescent shaped slash that can cause large scale damage and destruction**

 **Base Damage: 75**

 **.**

 **Skill has leveled up**

 **.**

 **[Bankai] - Active - 10/100 - 700RP per minute**

 **The final form of your sword, temporarily increases power by using a Shinigami's energy**

 **Str and Spd increase by 30% while in use**

 **.**

"Alright then" Alice says holding the remnants of the hollow mask when she hears a voice in her head

.

" _You win for now but I'll be back and when I am, I'll be the one in control_ " the hollow says before the mask disintegrates

.

"Alice"

.  
Alice turns around to see the Shepherds and her group staring at her with varying expressions of shock awe and a little fear

.

"Was that…" Chrom asks

"Yep, that is what hollow possession looks like" Alice replies

.

"Do you have control over it?" Chrom asks

"Not yet, didn't have time, I just broke free" Alice says sheathing her sword

.

"How is Emmeryn?" Alice asks

"A little shaken up but otherwise alright"

"That's good, now I think I'm tired so if nothing else I need to go have a word with Marth then I'm off to bed"

.

Marth follows Alice into a clearing with her group and Alice looks back serious

.

"Say what you're going to say, you really seem to want to" Alice says

.

"In the original timeline, you had no memories, no magic, not even a sword, just you and now you have a sword, strong magic, a group with you, and these damned things called Hollows"

.

"Well, I have no real explanation for the hollows, but it does make things more interesting. As for the rest…"

.

Alice's eyes glow red and she stares at Marth

.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have any fun when I got her Luci" Alice says before her eyes go back to light purple

.

"Grima, you really are here"

"Not really, I'm the new Fell Dragon, he tried to merge with me but ended up getting stuck in my head, I got all of his power and memories along with the fact that he can't control me"

"Then what was with the scare with the Risen when I first arrived"

"Oh he really did get here first; I just wanted to screw with you"

"And these others"

"Long story short, Grima can open portals to other planes of reality" Alice says as Marth thinks and looks like she wants to say something but sighs and shrugs

"Fine, I'm still watching you, they will try to use you to awaken this version of Grima using you as a vessel and if they try will kill you to prevent it"

"I welcome you to try" Alice says with a laugh

"I think I'm going now" Marth says in a defeated tone as Alice waves her off

"Don't be a stranger Lucina" Alice says as Lucina looks back

"Don't tell them my name when you see them" Lucina says as Alice makes a zipping gesture with her hand and her mouth

.

 _The next day_

The group is marching to Ferox to pick up additional troops along with a man in green robes and Emmeryn so that they can take her to a safe place near Ferox.

.

"Hey Chrom, who is that man exactly?" Alice asks

"The Hierarch? He has been a friend of House Ylisse for years and led Emmeryn in the early years of her reign. Why?"

.

"Something feels off?" Yuno says as the others go on guard

.

Plegian soldiers ambush them and surround them

.

"Time to die, you and your exalt" one soldier says

"Plegian soldiers, how did they know we were here. Prepare for battle" Chrom says

.

"Smell that men, the fortune blowing our way" the commander says on top a wyvern

"Hold sir, I am the man King Gangrel told you about. Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?" the Hierarch says

.

"I've orders to protect a man true, but I see no man here, only a pig, a rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign. And what do we do with little piggy's hmm? We take them to the axe"

.

They kill the Hierarch and he screams as he dies a traitor's death

.

"Hand over the fire emblem and your wench of a ruler and spare yourselves a gory death"

.

"Philia take Emmeryn to the rear, well fend off these blackguards"

"You know Chrom, this might actually be a challenge, 30 of them, and 11 of us" Alice says as everyone pulls out their weapons

" _King, let me out, let me have some fun_ " Alice's hollow says inside her mind

" _Yeah that's not going to happen_ " Alice replies in her mind to the hollow

.

"Fighting on a cliff face this is certainly new; they have the advantage with several wyvern riders while we have one Pegasus rider" Yuno says pulling out her katana as Keeno pulls out a dark magic tome

"I can take care of the Wyvern riders, Falchion was made to be a dragon slayer" Chrom says pulling out Falchion

"Oh is it now" Alice says looking at the sword

.

 **Falchion**

 **Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Special Traits:**

 **[Dragon Slayer] – Deals Double damage to Manaketes, Wyvern Riders and Dragons**

 **A sword made using one of Naga's fangs**

 **.**

Alice reaches her hand out with small amount Symbiote goo covering her hand so no one can see it, she touches the blade and it burns her and she pulls her hand back with a hiss.

.

 **5 HP lost for a total of 53/58HP**

 **.**

 **Skill assimilated into blade**

 **.**

 **[Dragon Slayer] – Deals Double damage to Manaketes, Wyvern Riders and Dragons**

 **.**

 **[Sword of Excalibur] has been updated**

 **.**

 **[Sword of Excalibur] – Weapon – Shape-Shifting weapon - Current Form: Sword - Attack Power: 50% STR of user**

 **The original Excalibur, fused with a demonic scythe to create this Holy-Demonic weapon**

 **Special Traits:**

 **[Holy] – Adds holy element to weapon. Deals double damage to Demonic and Undead beings**

 **[Demonic] – Adds demonic element to weapon. Deals double damage to Holy and Angelic beings**

 **[Dragon Slayer] – Deals Double damage to Manaketes, Wyvern Riders and Dragons**

 **[Vampiric] – Steals HP to restore users HP. Restores user HP by 20% of damage dealt**

 **Abilities:**

 **[Nightmare] – Creates illusions - 1800 MP per minute in use**

 **[Transparency] – Turns the wielder and the weapon invisible - 1200 MP per minute**

 **[Rapidly] – Grants speed fast enough to create after images - 1500 MP per minute**

 **[Ruler] – Grants the ability to control anything stabbed with the weapon - 2000 MP per use**

 **[Destruction] – Shatters anything weaker when it comes into contact with it - 1000 MP per minute**

 **[Mimic] – Morphs weapon into any shape or size - 800 MP per change in weapon**

 **[Blessing] – Grants increased magic power. Increase MP by 25% when activated**

 _._

"Cool, it actually worked" Alice says pulling out her sword which glows a small amount

"Did you just absorb falchions ability" Chrom asks

"Told you, I can copy anything" Alice says running her hand along the blade

.

Alice rushes forward as a wyvern rider rushes forward with an axe, she wings her sword and ducks to her right missing the axe as the wyvern falls to the ground dead. The rider rushes again with the axe but Alice cuts him down the middle and he falls over dead

.

"Dragon slayer, an excellent ability to have" Alice says looking at her sword

.

The shepherds rush in and begin to thin the army. Because most of the enemies are foot soldiers it takes time for them to reach the shepherds; by the time they arrive the only wyvern rider remaining is the commander who stayed in the back of the fleet

.

With the cliff face as narrow as it is, it is impossible for the enemy to overwhelm the Shepherds. After some time the foot soldiers are all dead and the commander is left

.

.

 **Vasto**

 **Level 12**

 **HP: 41/41**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Def: 14**

 **Res: 2**

 **Weapon:**

 **[Hollow's Axe]**

 **Lowers all stats of target by 5 per minute per strike**

 **Continues to lower stats until the inner hollow inside them takes over or they are dead**

 **This ability stacks upon multiple hits**

 **Wielder of this weapon shall become a hollow upon death**

.

.

"This Axe was given to me by King Gangrel, when our armies defeated these white masked monsters, our armies overwhelmed them and they left weapons like this upon their deaths" Vasto says holding up a bone white axe with red veins on different parts of the weapon

.

"Are you kidding me?" Alice says shaking her head

.

"What is it this Alice" Chrom says curious

.

"These damned hollow weapons, they slowly drain you until an inner hollow takes over or you die. The drawback is that the user will become a hollow upon death"

.

"This is gonna be a tough one isn't it" Chrom asks

.

"He's pretty strong and has good physical defense so we can use magic to take him down, but as a hollow, we'll be in for a fight" Alice replies

.

The wyvern rider rushes in and the group scatters, Alice pulls out her purple and white tome and a magic circle appears on her other hand

.

" **[Demonic Bullet]** "

.

Out of the circle five bullets shoot out and chase the wyvern rider who dodges as they follow them, he speeds up to an astonishing rate and heads towards the Alice and strikes her once before she can dodge

.

"Are you serious right now?" Alice shouts angrily already feeling the effects of her stats draining

.

"Chrom, get them out of here now" Alice shouts as they rush to leave as fast as possible

.

The demonic bullets catch up to the Wyvern Rider and he falls to the ground dead

.

 **Combination of past kills this battle and for killing final boss + 110EXP to all Shepherds**

 **.**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **.**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 20 EXP: MAX**

 **Race: [Vampiric Fell Dragon]**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Class: [Tactician]**

 **HP: 60 HP Regen: 6 per minute (+ 2 HP per minute)**

 **MP: 1440 MP Regen: 36 per minute (+ 50MP per minute)**

 **RP: 2080 RP Regen 160 per minute (+ 80 RP per minute)**

 **Str: 26**

 **Vit: 0.93**

 **Mag: 32**

 **Spd: 22**

 **Skl: 18**

 **Def: 25 MAX**

 **Res: 25 MAX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yes only your Level, Defense, and Resistance are affected by fire emblem stat growth. Can't have you not taking any damage**

 **.**

Alice's body falls limp as she looks over to the dead body next to the dragon. The axe he was holding begins to emit a white aura that moves and surrounds the body and the dragon and glows a bright light.

.

When the light dissipates; there stands a new hollow, 30 feet tall with a large pair of wings made entirely of bone, with four arms and a large dragon head mask

.

.

 **Hollow's Dragon**

 **HP: 2000/2000**

 **RP: 1000/1000**

 **Def: 35**

 **Res: 20**

 **A Dragon Hollow, what more description is needed?**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Well you certainly picked a good fight for me King_ " Alice's hollow says as she takes control as the half mask forms around the left side of her face

.

" _Yeah, well just finish the fight before-Duck_ " Alice yells in her head as the Dragons arm comes swinging at her

.

The hollow, heading Alice's advice ducks and moves out of the way.

.

" _Thanks king that one saved both our heads_ " the hollow says pulling out the sword

.

The hollow raises its hand and smirks

.

" _ **[Bala]**_ _"_

.

Dozens of crimson Reiryoku bullets launch forward and some hit the dragon but others miss as the dragon flaps its wings and takes to the sky. The hollow unfurls Alice's wings and takes off after it

.

" _ **[Bankai]**_ _"_

.

The hollow holds up the sleek Daito sword and Charges towards the hollow dragon

.

" _Come on then, give me a good fight before I have to go back inside her head_ " The hollow says as the mask now covers the entire left side of her face and the three red stripes above the eye and the two black stripes below have appeared

.

" _ **[Cero]**_ "

.

Alice's hollow hold out its hand and fires a Cero at the dragon hitting it square in the chest

.

.

 **Hollow's Dragon**

 **HP: 1726/2000**

 **RP: 1000/1000**

 **Def: 35**

 **Res: 20**

 **A Dragon Hollow, what more description is needed?**

.

.

The dragon spreads its wings and a dozen Cero's form and fire at Alice's hollow. She flaps her wings and tries to move out of the way, deflecting some with her sword and dodging by a hare's breath on others

.

" _ **[Getsuga Tensho]**_ "

.

The hollow fires the black crescent shaped slash as it hits the hollow in the wings and sends it spiraling to the ground

.

 **Hollow's Dragon**

 **HP: 624/2000**

 **RP: 50/1000**

 **Def: 35**

 **Res: 20**

 **A Dragon Hollow, what more description is needed?**

 **Status effect:**

 **[Stunned] for 1 minute**

.

" _Gotta remember, the world doesn't work on the same logic compared to our video game logic_ " Alice says to the hollow inside her head

.

" _Yeah, I remember_ " the hollow says firing several more Cero blasts at it

.

The hollow looks on the form of the downed dragon and raises the Bankai sword

.

" _ **[Getsuga Tensho]**_ "

.

The hollow launches the blast right near the creatures neck and cuts its head off in an explosion of black and red energy

.

" _Now then, let's go have some real fun_ " the hollow says as the mask covers most of the right side of her face as well

.

"Yeah, no" Alice says reaching up and trying to pull the mask off

" _We were working well together; we could do even better if you just leave me in control. Let go. Stop it. No_ " the hollow screams as the mask is ripped off

.

" _We'll settle this soon enough, and when we do, I'LL WIN_ "

.

"Well see" Alice says as the mask disappears

.

Alice walks back to the group and as she does notices the screens in front of her

.

 **Skills have leveled up**

 **[Cero] - Active - 20/100 - 450 RP**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated by [The Gamer] using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 100**

 **.**

 **[Bala] - Active - 20/100 - 20 RP per bullet**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated by [The Gamer] using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot bullets of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 35**

 **.**

 **[Bankai] - Active - 15/100 - 675RP per minute**

 **The final form of your sword, temporarily increases power by using a Shinigami's energy**

 **Str and Spd increase by 30% while in use**

 **.**

 **[Getsuga Tensho] – Active – 7/100 – 715RP per use**

 **Fires a large Crescent shaped slash that can cause large scale damage and destruction**

 **Base Damage: 82**

.

Alice walks back to the group and they meet her with praise and happiness

.

"That"

"Was"

""Awesome""

.

Yuno, Keeno and Carnage and Toxin reply in unison

.

"It was impressive" Frederick replies

"It was so cool" Lissa replies

"It was a well fought battle" Chrom says

.

"Yeah I just wish I had control during it" Alice replies

"Hollow possession again?"

"Yeah, couldn't fight it and the dragon, so lesser of two evils you know" Alice says with a shrug

"All the Plegians have been dealt with" Chrom says

.

A Pegasus rider shoots towards the group at breakneck speed. The winged horse lands on the ground and a woman with bright red hair gets off the Pegasus and runs towards the group

"My Grace, my Prince, you need to run as fast as you can. More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you"

"Cordelia, what are you doing here. Tell me the border remains secure" Philia asks

"That I could Milady, but that would be false. Gangrel himself led his might against us. The end was upon us when my Knight-sisters begged me to fly and warn the Exalt. Gods, I can still here the screams"

"Peace Cordelia, you did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth, you've many years yet to keep their legacy arrive"

"I must return to the capital" Emmeryn says

"Your Grace I cannot advise…" Philia starts

"I should never have left. If it's discovered I'm away when news of this comes to light, the people would panic and riot and cause more pointless death. Here Chrom, I entrust this to you" Emmeryn says handing Chrom a shield

.

The shield is a golden pentagonal shield with five circular holes for gemstones with the top one filled with a bright green gem

.

"This is the Fire Emblem?"

"Take it to Ferox, to safety" Emmeryn says

"And leave you, I will not"

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem, it possesses tremendous power, but too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you then it did me"

"Emm, come on, don't talk like that. You sound like you're ready to give up"

"I am not giving up Chrom; I'm only giving what I can" Emmeryn says

"Emm please, this is madness"

"Sis, let me go with you"

"Stay with Chrom Lissa, I command it"

"This isn't fair, I know the people need you, but we need you too" Lissa says

"Dry your tears love, this is not goodbye" Emmeryn says

"Your Grace, the Pegasus knights will accompany you back to Ylisstol" Philia says

"Very well Philia, thank you" Emmeryn says

"I will keep the prince and princess safe you grace, you have my word" Frederick says

"I know you will Frederick, thank you"

.

Emmeryn gets on the back of Philia's Pegasus and they fly back to Ylisse

.

 _The next day_

 _In a field outside Ferox the shepherds gather as Alice attempts to master Hollowfication_

 _._

"Are you sure you want to do this now, Alice?" Chrom asks

"It is necessary, getting taken over in the middle of battle is not efficient when you're the tactician" Alice says as Chrom nods

.

"Now then this is dangerous for everyone in the area, so I am going to be sealed within a barrier while I do this, I will need you all to come in and fight to release the full hollow form but other than that it should be fine, just make sure to flee if you need to. One last thing, don't be afraid to cut me, hollows heal fast" Alice says before her group surrounds her raising their hands

.

"" **[Sanctum Sanctorum]** ""

.

A large dome like barrier surrounds the area where Alice is and runic inscriptions appear on it and pulse with power

.

"Now then, Carnage, Toxin, you know what to do"

.

Five pillars appear and press down on Alice's arms and legs and her head as well, pressing her to the ground

.

"What are those pillars for?"

"Wake up the Hollow by forcing it into a situation Allie isn't strong enough" Keeno says

.

Aura flows around Alice in Black, Purple and White, before flowing into her and the maniacal laughing is heard as the pillars break and Alice stands up with the half mask on her face and her now sickly yellow eyes

.

" _So little Alice thinks she can take me, well then. Who's first?_ " The hollow says smiling

.

Chrom steps forward with Falchion and walks into the barrier

.

 _Alice's inner world_

 _The hollow in its true form is truly an inverse of Alice, White clothing with black markings, Bone white skin with black sclera and sickly yellow eyes, white hair and of course is standing on the side of a building, not hanging on, not sticking to the building, physically standing on the side of a building_

 _._

" _You know King, I wonder why you thought you could take me so quickly, we only just met, and I've only taken control twice" the hollow says_

 _._

"Well, would you want to keep using temporary power-ups that burn through life-force?" Alice asks as the hollow thinks

" _You know that a pretty good question and I have to agree with you there_ " The hollow says with a shrug

"So, we gonna do this or what" Alice says pulling out Excalibur, with its gold hilt and black blade

" _Here we go then_ " the hollow says pulling an identical copy except it has a black hilt and a white blade

.

 _Reality_

" _You first prince, this could be fun" The hollow says summoning the Excalibur sword and charging_

 _._

The two meet and clash their swords as Chrom hit the sword out of the way and slashing across Alice's chest leaving a large gash

.

White bone like fluid flows from it and solidifies around her chest as the mask grows to cover the left side of her face

.

 _Inner world_

The two charge and clash their swords.

.

"You want to know something, hollow, you were created when most of my power was sealed but with us being in my head, you will know my full power" Alice says as her wings spread, her tattoos appear and she glows with a purple aura that turns black

.

" **[Gate of Babylon]** "

.

A magic circle appears behind Alice as many different swords and magic spells emerge from it trying to hit the hollow, who raises one hand and blocks all of it

.

" _This is your mind and I am a part of you, so that won't work on me, so let's stick with what will"_ the hollow says pointing the sword at Alice who does the same in return

.

Alice grits her teeth with a frustrated look

.

" **Ban…** "

"… _ **Kai**_ "

.

They say at the same time as their swords change into the sleek Daito sword, Alice's completely black while the hollows is completely white

.

 _Real world_

Alice's sword changes to its Bankai form on its own as the hollow looks at it with its face entirely covered with the white mask.

.

Alice's legs covered in the bone like substance and turning into talons with two toes. Her left arm large and muscular and covered in the bone-like armor

.

 _Inner world_

They charge again and clash in the middle

.

" _ **[Getsuga Tensho]**_ " The hollow says as Alice is blown back by the attack

" _I'm the one who first used this technique in Bankai, you copied my technique, and the original is always better. You could have done this the whole time, so why didn't you"_

 _._

" _Tell me, what's the difference between a king and his horse? I don't mean some kiddy shit like one has 4 legs and the other has 2 or ones a person and ones an animal. Form, ability and power, that's what's puzzling, if their form, ability, and power is exactly the same, then why is it one becomes the king and leads them into battle while the other one becomes the horse and carries the king? So what's the characteristic that distinguishes these two beings? There's only one answer...INSTINCT!"_ Alice's hollow says twirling the sword on a chain using one finger

.

" _In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain power, they need to develop a killer instinct, and that instinct is mostly forged in battle. They must develop an insatiable hunger to engage in battle. They must live to mercilessly crush shred and slice their enemies. This thirst for power is not an unnatural desire; in fact it forms the very essence of our being. Deep within our body lays the honed instinct to dominate and slaughter our enemies. My friend you hold yourself back, you could kill anyone and everyone but you stop yourself from doing so. You use your brain to try and win a fight. You attempt to defeat your enemies using reason and logic; you don't tap into those base pure instincts that exist within your core, waiting to be released._ " The hollow continues as it catches the sword

.

" _And the simple matter is that it doesn't work. Your weak, Alice_ " the hollow says throwing the sword and impaling it into Alice's stomach

.

 _Reality_

Nothing about the Alice looks human anymore. Completely covered in white bone-like armor, and solid yellow eyes beneath the mask

.

Frederick charges with his spear only to be stopped and thrown back as the hollow charges a Cero on the end of its fingers

.

 _Inner world_

" _I won't put up with that, am I clear? I don't know about whatever that spirit is within the sword, he won't talk to me, but I refuse to play horse to a king who's weaker than me, someone who's holding themselves back and keeping their power in chains, something that will get us both cut to pieces. If you aren't willing to assert your strength and retain the crown, then I'll kill you, which means, I'll be king_ " the hollow says taking a hold of the sword in Alice's stomach

.

"You want to see instinct, fine. Let's have some fun" Alice says smiling a feral grin as her eyes change to blood red as she pulls the sword out and jabs the hilt into the hollows stomach before backing up and raising her weapon

.

Alice disappears and reappears in different places and soon there are afterimages of her everywhere

.

The hollow gets cut in several places without knowing where it was coming from

.

"You want power, I'll show ya" Alice says as the hollow is cut deeply across the chest

.

"You want speed, here ya go" Alice says as the hollow is cut in several places at once

.  
"But never ever call me WEAK" Alice says as she stabs the sword into her hollow

.

 _Real world_

The Cero dissipates and the hollow cracks and blood spurts out of it as it screams an inhuman scream

 _Inner world_

" _Damn, you know what; I guess I must've been wrong about you. Looks like you still have some of that killer instinct after all. Still, I wouldn't want you to forget, while you're strutting around like a king on his horse I can take that crown away at any time. I'll keep an eye on you and the moment I sense the slightest weakness, I'll toss you to the ground, stomp on your skull and crush it like an egg…"_

 _._

 _The hollow grabs the sword now in its stomach_

 _._

"… _Just one last piece of advice before I go. If you're serious about controlling my power, then you only need to remember one thing…DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED BEFORE WE MEET AGAIN!" the hollow says as it disappears_

 _._

 _Real world_

The hollow falls forward and behind the husk is Alice, completely fine and as she was before, wearing the bone white mask of the hollow, complete and covering her face, while she holds her sword, staring at them with her black sclera and yellow eyes

.

Alice drops the sword and falls to the ground and her mask falls off and lands in front of her

.

"Mama"

"Mother"

""Allie""

.

They rush over to her and help her up as she picks up the sword and mask, sheathing the former and holding the latter in her hands with a smile

.

"I…did it" Alice says holding the mask as a screen appears in front of her

.

 **Quest Complete**

 **Meet your inner hollow and gain its allegiance, however temporary it may be or simply kill it and absorb its power, whichever floats your boat**

 **Time limit: none**

 **Rewards: Skill [Hollowfication]**

 ***Notice: the hollow must take control of you at least once***

 **.**

 **Due to [Hollow's Body] RP requirements have decreased by 50%**

.

 **[Hollowfication] - Active - 1/100 - 500RP per minute**

 **By donning a Hollow's mask, temporarily increases power by using a Hollow's energy**

 **All stats increase by 25% while in use**

 **.**

"Good, now since that is settled, I'm going to pass out now" Alice says falling limp in Keeno and Yuno's arms

"Is she okay" Chrom asks

"Yeah, she just exhausted herself, she'll be fine once we get to Ferox" Yuno says as they carry her as they start their march once more

.

 _Regna Ferox_

"Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as fast as possible. I know we'll make it back in time, I know we will" Lissa says hopefully as Chrom stares off into space

.

When Chrom doesn't come too, their Pegasus Rider, Sumia, long brown hair and decorative metal feathers in her hair, steps forward and raises her fist

.

"Snap out of it Captain" She says as she punches him in the face

"What the hell was that for" Chrom shouts

"Did I do it wrong, Captain Philia said sometimes people need a good slap" Sumia says

"Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm. You just punched Chrom in the face" Lissa says

"Umm, it's the thought that counts" Sumia replies nervously

"The Feroxi army is fully mobilized, and every man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two" Flavia says walking up to the group

.

The west Khan, Basillo walks up to the group with a grim look on his face

.

"Chrom, I've been looking for you, I have grave news, Ylisse has fallen. They've captured your Exalt and Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed on the moon"

"He's not even trying to be subtle anymore" Flavia remarks

"I agree, it's an obvious trap" Alice replies

"The mad king knew our scouts would relay this information back, it's clearly a provocation. We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any…"

"Shepherds, we march to Plegia" Chrom says interrupting Basillo

"Well that is one option yes, but perhaps we've seen enough royalty walking into traps for one war already yes?" Basillo asks

"I don't care if it's a trap Basillo, he's going to murder my sister" Chrom shouts

"Peace Chrom, breathe a moment. No one's saying we don't act at all, we're simply saying we need to act wisely. We need guts and wit in equal measure if were to save your sister" Flavia says trying to calm him down

.

"The Khans are right Chrom, I'll think of something, I promise" Alice says

"Alright Alice, I'll leave it to you to formulate our strategy" Chrom says

"Are you certain your up to the task Alice? It won't be easy. You hold the Exalts life in one hand and all of ours in the other" Flavia says

"A responsibility I do not take lightly. But I am equal to the challenge" Alice says

"You've got courage at least, I like that"

"No hesitation, no mincing words. She's either a genius or a fool, I suppose we'll find out once we march" Basillo says with a laugh

.

* * *

 **What did you all think? Yeah, I copied the speech from Bleach between Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo.**

 **.**

 **So in total for the gamer system I've taken: Fire emblem stats, bravely default/bravely second + fire emblem classes, and abilities from Bleach, DnD, and Final Fantasy, along with numerous fanfictions. If anyone has anymore ideas of where to look for abilities, Pm me with either the ability or the anime/movie/show/fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Favorite. Follow. Review. Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

 _Desert in Plegia_

"I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted...But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they? Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it." Chrom says

"Milord, our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield." Frederick says

"Understood, get everyone ready to move." Chrom says as they ready their weapons

* * *

 _Desert Battlefield_

"These desert sands are certain to bog down our units, milord. Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered." Frederick says surveying the area

"Good point. I'll keep it in mind. Alice, let's discuss strategy." Chrom says

.

After a moment of discussing battle plans they turn to see a girl being chased by a man along with Plegian soldiers and mages in dark robes

.

"Get away from me" the girl says holding up a stone as a pink rose covers her and when it disperses a green-gold dragon is in its place. She shoots a blast of fire from her mouth and kills one of the soldiers

.

"That girl, she's a Manakete, I never thought I'd see one" Chrom says shocked

"And what about us, what are we, chopped liver?" Alice asks as the others of her group nod

"I forget you are because you don't transform into dragons"

"Well we could…"Alice says as realization dawns on her

"That's actually a great idea. Chrom you trust me right, with your life?" Alice asks as Chrom nods

"Then this can work, but I need to warn you, our transformation is a bit different" Alice says pulling out her black dragon stone

 **.**

 **Black Dragonstone**

 **Allows a Fell Manakete to change into dragon form**

 **Lowers MP cost to 500MP to transform and 200MP per minute to maintain**

.

"This will get their attention, you sure I can do this?" Alice asks

"If we can finish this fight quicker and get to Emm then you do what you have to" Chrom says determined

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

.

Alice walks forward and closer to the Grimleal, Grima's followers

.

.

" **Do you know who I am"** Alice says in a demonic voice

.  
a black aura engulfs Alice

.  
 **"I am the wings of despair."**

.  
The six feathered wings on the fell Dragon emerge from her back  
 **.**

 **"I am the breath of ruin."**  
.

Under her eyes her purple tattoos appear  
 **.**

 **"I am the Fell Dragon."**  
 **.**

 **"I, am, Grima"**

.

.  
Alice holds the stone up to the sky and a black rose shape engulfs Alice as black lightning strikes the rose as a thirty foot dragon looks back at them. Its six red eyes staring them down as it flaps its deep black and purple wings

.

"Master Grima"

"You've returned"

.

The Grimleal kneel and tremble before the dragon while the other soldiers back up in fear

.

" **Kill them** " 'Grima' says looking towards the soldiers

.

The mages take out their dark magic tomes and kill the reaming soldiers

.

"For master Grima" they scream as they slaughter the soldiers

.

The Grimleal look back to Grima and kneel once more. 'Grima' shrinks down and back to the form of Alice

.

"Why have you not come looking for me. I have had this body for nearly a year yet not a single member of the Grimleal has come to find me"

"Our deepest apologies Master Grima, and shall do whatever you ask to make up for it"

"Sacrifice your life force to me to restore more of my great power" Alice says as her red eyes glow.

.

The Grimleal take out their tomes and cast their spells on each other and they all fall over dead leaving only the Shepherds and the dragon girl and the guy with her. Alice walks back to the group as her eyes change back to her usual light purple

 **.**

 **\+ 100EXP to all Shepherds**

.

"Now I know that was a bit shocking but I am a Manakete so is that really surprising that Grima had descendants that could pass for him" Alice says as the original shepherds are fine while the newer ones contemplate the information

.

"I guess not"

"It's okay"

"We're good"

.

The Dragon girl walks up along with the man with her and jumps on Alice's back

.

"You're a dragon like me, Yay" the girl says childishly

"Can you get of our Mama" Toxin says glaring at the young dragon girl

"Please, remove yourself from our Mother" Carnage says equaling Toxin's glare

.

The dragon girl gets off Alice's back and looks at the two children and circles them for a moment looking them over before she begins poking them in various places

.

"You my age, do you want to be friends" the girl says

"Sure, I'm Carnage"

"I'm Toxin"

"My names Nowi" the dragon girl says

"Name is Gregor. Gregor is sell sword, will you hire Gregor?" he asks

 _._

 _The group recruits Nowi and Gregor to their side and continues on their march after ensuring no one else saw Alice transform_

* * *

 _Desert Battlefield_

"Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here, Today, NOW? Finally, we will have JUSTICE! EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind..." Gangrel says

.

An axe flies forth and kills the executioner having him fall of the cliff that he and Emmeryn was standing on

.

"Now" Chrom says as they all emerge from the shadows

"Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!" Chrom shouts as Gangrel laughs

"Oh will you now? Bwa ha! We've been expecting you, Little Prince. Men: Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL!" Gangrel yells as they begin their assault as Gangrel and Aversa leave

.

As the battle commences 12 enemies versus 21 Shepherds, a dark mage looks over the battle with a bored expression.

.

"So we're to kill or die here, simply because the king commands it? Pfft. What do I care of these Ylisseans, We're given no reasons to fight, only orders, what's the point? Besides, I've always been quite good at choosing who to hate on my own..." She says as she stands back and watches the battle

.

As the battle goes on Chrom talks to a priest and quickly recruits the war monk to their cause

.

Alice goes up to the Dark Mage curiously

.

"Are you with the Plegians? You seem reluctant to fight." Alice asks

"Death comes for all of us eventually. Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?"

"So I guess that's a no"

"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open. I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A...dark side."

"So then if you don't fight for Plegia, how about fighting for us?" She asks

"You would trust me? This could be a play to stab a dagger into you back"

"We have one dark mage on our side already, besides, No one deserves to die for something they don't believe in" Alice says with a smile holding out her hand

"My name is Tharja, and for now I'll be your ally" she says taking Alice's hand with an unnoticeable blush

.

The group fights on and Tharja gets along well with Keeno as they discuss research on Dark magic while they fight, seeing as Keeno's hobby is magic research, Tharja is a well of information

.

As they fight through only the commander is left

.

"Alice! Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!" Chrom yells

.

Pegasus riders rush in and head towards the Exalt

.

"You're Grace!" Phila says rushing to her side

"Phila, I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how…" Emmeryn says

"Khan Basillo's men freed me. Come, we must hurry!" Phila says trying to get the Exalt on her horse

"What? Pegasus knights, how did they? That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!" Gangrel says frustrated

"Heh heh heh... Yes, well. Neither do I." Aversa says taking out a black tome, glowing a deep purple color

.

The Area around the Pegasus knights glow the same deep purple as seven risen archers appear

.

"Risen, Chrom there are Risen everywhere" Alice says

"Bwa ha ha! Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day! Bwa ha ha ha!" Gangrel says as the archers fire at the Pegasus knights killing them all

.

Alice notices the Remaining general pull out a white spear with red veins and points it at the group as the group as the Risen gather behind them bows pointed at the Shepherds

 **.**

 **Campari**

 **Level 1 General**

 **HP: 49/49**

 **MP: 65/65**

 **Def: 20**

 **Res: 4**

 **Weapons:**

 **[Hollow's Spear]**

 **Lowers all stats of target by 5 per minute per strike**

 **Continues to lower stats until the inner hollow inside them takes over or they are dead**

 **This ability stacks upon multiple hits**

 **Wielder of this weapon shall become a hollow upon death**

.

"This is not the time for this" Alice says pulling out her sword

.

" **[Bankai]** "

.

Alice's sword changes to its sleeker form when she puts her hand on her face

.

"Now then let's see how you handle this. **[Hollowfication]** "

.

Alice makes a ripping motion across her face and the hollow mask appears on her face

.

" _Chrom, we need to end this soon, it's going to get bad_ " Alice's voice says echoed with the voice of her hollow overtop her own

"Yes, I see it too" Chrom says noticing the spear

" **[Sonido]** "

.

Alice disappears and when she reappears and sheathes her weapon the Risen Archers disappear in a puff of purple smoke

.

" **[Getsuga Tensho]** "

.

Alice raises and slashes her sword, firing a crescent shaped arc of black energy with a red outline towards the General, who tries to block with his spear but fails and disappears

 **.**

 **Cannot Sacrifice to Grima or become hollow due to body disintegrating**

.

" _One problem dealt with, now the next_ "

.

The group looks over to Gangrel, who has Archers next to him all having their bows trained on Emmeryn

.

" _Chrom, I can't reach her or take out the archers in enough time_ " Alice says as Chrom curses

.

Another set of Risen appear and point their bows a the group as the sword wielding Risen do the same

.

"The Exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me" Gangrel says with a sinister smile

"Emm! Hold on, I'm—"

"ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!"

"I... I'll kill you!" Chrom says with a growl

"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise! ...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt? ...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!" Gangrel says with a smirk and a laugh

"Damn you!"

"Now, now, my boy—no one needs die today. Not you, nor the Exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem."

" _Don't trust hi_ m Chrom" Alice says as her mask shatters and her sword changes back

"Damn, out of power" Alice says sheathing her sword

"Of COURSE I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot! But if I just say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!"

"There's a way Chrom and we'll find it" Alice says

"If there is, I can't see it... Ah, gods!" Chrom says frustrated

"I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One! Two! Thr—"

"Gangrel, hold! ...You win. Everyone, lay down yo—"

"Wait" Emmeryn yells

"Silence" Gangrel responds

"Emm"

"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?" Emmeryn asks

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone was to give me the Emblem... NOW!" Gangrel yells as the archers knock their arrows

.

"ALL RIGHT! All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped... But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together." Chrom says

.

"Chrom... Th-thank you. I know now what I must do..." Emmeryn says

"Emm, what are you—"

.

"Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

.

"Emm, no! No!"

"No reaction...was I wrong then? Chrom...this is some torch I'm passing you...so be it. Chrom...Lissa...and all my people...know that I loved you." Emmeryn says jumping off the cliff

.

" **[Negative Burst]** " Alice says as a dome of purple negative energy expands around her and hits all the Risen in the area

.

Alice spreads her wings and takes off towards the falling Emmeryn. As she gets close she gets hit in the wings with arrows, sending her falling to the ground, missing Emmeryn

.

Alice lands near the Shepherds and rushes back up to Chrom as more Risen and Soldiers appear and charge them

.

"Chrom, I'm sorry, I couldn't reach her" Alice says sadly as her wings spasm and flap randomly with the arrows in them and she winces in pain

.

"Bwa ha ha haa! Well now! ...How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. ...And I've seen many fall. Ah... So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha..." Gangrel shouts with a laugh

.

"Gangrel! You die today!" Chrom says unsheathing his sword

"No, boy, I secured and escape route! We have to flee!" Basillo says rushing to Chrom's side

"B-but...her body... I have to..." Chrom says about to break

"You have to RUN! Now do it! Alice! Don't let him do anything stupid!" Basillo yells

.

Alice grabs Chrom and drags him along as everyone flees

* * *

 _A short march later_

"Hurry! There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!" Basillo says as Chrom stares off blankly

"Chrom please, get a hold of yourself" Alice says shaking him

"Rrgh... I'm... I'm coming." Chrom replies weakly

.

Brigands rush in and quickly surround their group

.

"Plegians, I knew it couldn't be that easy... They're right in our way! We must fight!" Basillo says as they all draw their weapons

* * *

 _Battlefield_

"Ylisseans, I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!" says as man in bone armor and a brown beard

"Surrender? Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word." Basillo says pulling out his weapon

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed."

"Don't you speak her name" Chrom shouts

"Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can."

"How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done? I think we shall take our chance with weapons in hand!" Frederick says

"I suspected you would say as much. So be it, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end."

"Alice, can you end this?" Chrom asks

"Sorry, haven't recovered enough energy yet, can't even use Bankai or Hollowfication" Alice says

"Well then, we fight until we cannot fight anymore" Chrom says raising his weapon

.

The Shepherds fight on and continue until they reach the commander

 **.**

 **Mustafa**

 **Level 1**

 **Berserker**

 **HP: 43/43**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Def: 10**

 **Res: 3**

.

"I am General Mustafa of Plegia. If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them!" he says pulling out a regular axe

.

Chrom and Alice rush in with their swords as Keeno and Tharja launch their spells. Chrom and Alice slash at him on opposite sides. Chrom's strike being deflected and Alice's cutting a gash in his side

 **.**

 **Mustafa**

 **Berserker**

 **HP: 4/43**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Def: 10**

 **Res: 3**

.

" _I really love this sword_ " Alice thinks to herself looking at her sword astounded at the amount of damage dealt

.

Two dark magic spells rocket from behind Alice at the commander and with him being wounded already can't move away and gets hit with both spells

.

"Well done, Ylisseans... Hrrggh! Please...spare my men..." he says as he dies

.

A pink haired girl in a dancers costume rushes in to the group

.

"Khan Basillo!" she says

"Olivia! I'm sorry we kept you waiting." Basillo says

"When I didn't hear from you, I thought... I assumed the worst." Olivia says relieved

"Chrom, Alice, meet Olivia. She'll be smuggling us out of here." Basillo says

"Only if you hurry, doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way." Olivia says ushering them into the carriages

"Right, pile in, you lot! And bid farewell to this Plegian hellhole."

.

The group piles in as the carriages as screens appear in front of Alice

 **.**

 **Two battles completed. Accumulated skill leveling will now be displayed**

* * *

 **[Hollowfication] - Active - 8/100 - 475RP per minute**

 **By donning a Hollow's mask, temporarily increases power by using a Hollow's energy**

 **All stats increase by 25% while in use**

* * *

 **[Bankai] - Active - 20/100 - 650RP per minute**

 **The final form of your sword, temporarily increases power by using a Shinigami's energy**

 **Str and Spd increase by 35% while in use**

* * *

 **[Getsuga Tensho] – Active – 12/100 – 700RP per use**

 **Fires a large Crescent shaped slash that can cause large scale damage and destruction**

 **Base Damage: 87**

* * *

 **Due to Shepherds maxing out levels remaining EXP distributed among other shepherds**

 **All Shepherds currently maxed out due to experience share effect of being part of Alice's group**

* * *

" _Good, we stand a fair chance against an army now, no matter how few of us there are. After this though we should probably use the master seals to get ready for the invasion. I do wish I could have saved Emmeryn though, at least she's not dead_ " Alice thinks to herself

* * *

 _A few hours later_

"Hold still" Yuno says pulling another arrow out of Alice's wings

"You try holding still when you're getting an arrow pulled out of you" Alice says in pain

.

Yuno pulls out the last one and Alice tries to move her wings only to wince in pain. Yuno pulls out a health potion and pours it into her hands before gently rubbing it into Alice's wings as she sighs in relief

.

"Thank you love, that's much better" Alice says hugging Yuno

.

Alice walks back to Chrom and the others

.

"Chrom, I'm sorry, my plan just wasn't enough" Alice says sadly

"You did your best, Alice. ...You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. Gods, I was just so powerless!" Chrom says

"It's not your fault either Chrom" Alice says

"...She did it for me, Alice. So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people..." he says sadly

"Chrom, look at me"

"I don't think any of us is half the person your sister was. But all of us together...maybe we can be something more. If you fall, we'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, we will all be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can." Alice says

"And what if I can't Alice, What If I drag all of you down with me?"

"If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are. And if we all fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?" Alice says smiling

"That's right. I wouldn't even be here if not for you." Nowi says

"You gave me your trust, and now you have mine…for the time being" Tharja says

"Were you unworthy, I would have left long ago." Lon'qu says

"It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us. ...I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!" Virion says

"Yeah, we all look up to you! You're like a hero to us." Ricken says

"...Thank you, everyone. Your words mean more than you could know. My Shepherds... My warriors... There is work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?" Chrom says

"You can count me in! I'm tired of crying all the time. It's time to start punchin' stuff!" Lissa says

"Hear hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough." Maribelle says

"Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!" Stahl says

"Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!" Sully says

"Our hearts echo yours, sire." Libra says

"I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!" Sumia says

"I'm with you, too! You know. Just in case anyone... Hello?" Kellam says, not that anyone notices

"Teach is here and class is in session!" Vaike says

"How much you pay Gregor? Hee hee haw! Gregor make joke! ...Why you look at Gregor like that?" Gregor says

"Your sister earned my respect. The last Taguel shall champion her." Panne says

"You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight... But I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!" Frederick says

"...Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!"

.

"Right, It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary! The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!" Flavia says

"Har! You young folk—your passions run so hot! If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in!" Basillo says

"I'd like to go, too, if I may. The Exalt did me a kindness once." Olivia says shyly

"She did?"

"Y-yes, sire. It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance... And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest..."

"Har har! She's too modest! Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms! Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard! You'd do well to bring her along, Commander." Basillo remarks

.

"Commander"? What happened to "boy"?" Chrom asks

"You've earned your way up from that name, I think. Now, where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls! Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head-on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel. Hear that, boy? You get the fun part!"

"I thought you weren't going to call me—"

"You and Alice have my every confidence. You're a born leader, and she has a knack for guiding troops to victory. You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall."

"Thanks, Basillo."

"All right, enough talk. It's time to raise some hell!"

"Right."

"Let's get to it, then! Gangrel may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds."

"Let him try. This time I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all."

* * *

 _Battlefield Round 2_

"Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray." Frederick says

"How do you mean?" Chrom asks

"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion... Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed."

"This is incredible news, but why...Emmeryn?"

"Yes, milord, Emmeryn, the report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts."

"Emmeryn... Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface."

"I hope she can see this, wherever she is... Today we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land."

"Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?" Gangrel says

"No more talk, Gangrel. Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia." Chrom says

"Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!"

"I know more than you ever will."

"More than me, more than ME, Bwa ha...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

"Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are her words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me."

"...Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"

"Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you? You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not."

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!" Gangrel says laughing

"Milord, I have come! ...Am I too late? I don't claim my dance as anything special, but Khan Basillo says it renews the spirit!" Olivia says

* * *

 **13 Shepherds vs 21 Plegians Battle Begin**

"Chrom, the enemies will keep coming from the forts" Alice says examining the battlefield

"Understood, Frederick and his group will handle the three forts in the back…"

"…While my group takes the five in the middle…"

"…And I shall take the three in the front along with Gangrel"

"Remember, if you see a Hollow's weapon…"

"…Yell for you, yes, I know" Chrom says with a smile

"I know that look Chrom, trust me you don't want to go down that road" Alice warns

"We could be good together you know"

"Sorry but I don't swing that way" Alice says looking over to Yuno, Keeno and the others of her group

"Oh and how are those your children exactly if you're not into men"

.

Alice holds up her hand and a ball of Symbiote goo appears and takes the shape of a puppy barking before being reabsorbed into Alice as she looks around and sees that no one saw or heard what their saying

.

"Cool right" Alice says as Chrom goes back to planning the fight

"Alright, we have a plan, now go and execute it" Chrom says to the group

.

Frederick takes his group to the back and quickly takes the forts, while Chrom, Alice and the remaining Shepherds make their way to the middle of the battle field and spread out, taking two of the forts and letting the remaining three spawn enemies to test skills on.

.

Chrom reaches Gangrel with several shepherds and they begin attacking him after defeating the soldiers around him

.

"Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!" Gangrel says pulling out a Levin Sword

"My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come, for Ylisse!" Chrom says pulling out Falchion and charging

.

Chrom and Gangrel clash swords as Chrom delivers powerful attacks while Gangrel delivers close range and long range Lightning bolts from his Levin sword

 **.**

 **Gangrel**

 **Level 5**

 **Trickster**

 **HP: 41/41**

 **MP: 495/495**

 **Def: 9**

 **Res: 14**

.

"Come on Princeling, show me something better" Gangrel says slashing his sword and sending another bolt of lightning at Chrom

.

More Risen appear, attacking the Shepherds and leaving Chrom to deal with Gangrel. As they go back to clashing their swords.

.

Alice takes down another soldier after letting him cut her

.

"Leveling up battle healing is boring" Alice says in a bored tone as she looks over her skills

 **.**

 **Skill has leveled up**

* * *

 **[Battle Healing LVL 2] - Passive – 5/?**

 **Recover HP over time: HP regen 6 HP per minute**

 **Recover MP over time: MP regen 60 MP per minute**

 **Recover RP over time: RP regen 100 RP per minute**

* * *

"Good, now, I don't think I'm going to use a lot of these skills so their just taking up space" Alice says pushing a few more buttons

* * *

 **The following skills have been sealed with the others already sealed**

* * *

 **[Greater Teleportation] - Active - MAX - 1000MP per use**

 **7th tier spell. Allows the caster and a few others to teleport over a large distance**

* * *

 **[Cry of the Banshee] - Active - MAX - 1800MP per use**

 **A 8th tier spell. Shout that has an instant death effect, and can also be used with special skill to widen AOE.**

* * *

 **[Black Hole] - Active - MAX - 1900MP per use**

 **A 9th tier spell that cast a void would absorb the enemy inside.**

* * *

 **[Gate] - Active - MAX - 1500MP per use**

 **This 9th tier spell summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. It had no limits on distance and a 0% chance of teleport mishaps.**

 **It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic.**

* * *

 **[Fallen Down] - Active - MAX - 0MP per use - takes 2 minutes to cast**

 **Upon casting the super-tier spell, calls forth a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white.**

 **After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to undead-type enemy.**

* * *

 **[The Goal of All Life is Death] - Active - MAX - 0MP**

 **This special skill is one of the most powerful abilities, allowing the user to become a true lord of death, a life consuming Eclipse.**

 **It strengthens the instant death effect of magic and skills to the point of bypassing any immunity or resistance and killing their targets after a certain amount of time had passed.**

 **It's not possible to resist death spells enhanced by this special skill unless one uses a resurrection effect on themselves within 12 seconds.**

 **This skill has a 100 hour cooldown period before it can be used again**

* * *

"Okay, now that that's taken care of" Alice says launching a blast of lightning at another soldier

.

Alice looks over to Carnage and Toxin who are wielding Bankai similar to hers and complete hollow masks identical to her as well

.

"They truly are just like me" Alice says with a smile

"Apart from the Anime addiction" Yuno yells

"And their fighting styles. Carnage being mostly sword and sword related skills while Toxin being mostly magic and magic sword related skills" Keeno adds

"Fair enough, but they've learned and grew and I couldn't be prouder" Alice says watching them using their hollow powers and Bankai

.

Alice looks over to Chrom and sees how his battle is going

 **.**

 **Gangrel**

 **HP: 20/41**

 **MP: 236/495**

 **Def: 9**

 **Res: 14**

 **.**

 **Chrom**

 **HP: 31/60**

 **MP: 65/65**

 **Def: 18**

 **Res: 10**

.

"It is a good fight" Alice says watching them fight

"Is that…all you got" Gangrel says pulling out a white and red Vulnerary that Alice observes

* * *

 **[Hollow's Medicine]**

 **Restores HP and MP fully**

 **Allows user to generate Reiryoku**

 **Any who drink this shall slowly turn into a Hollow**

* * *

Alice narrows her eyes as Gangrel downs the drink

 **.**

 **Gangrel**

 **HP: 41/41**

 **MP: 495/495**

 **RP: 715/715**

 **Def: 9**

 **Res: 14**

 **Status effect:**

 **[Forceful Hollowfication] – [Low] –Slowly turns those afflicted into a Hollow, mind, body, and spirit**

.

"Now, let's see what you're really made of" Gangrel says as his left eye changes to black sclera and a yellow pupil, a hole forms in the center of his chest, and he pulls out a white and red sword

* * *

 **[Hollow's Sword]**

 **Lowers all stats of target by 5 per minute per strike**

 **Continues to lower stats until the inner hollow inside them takes over or they are dead**

 **This ability stacks upon multiple hits**

 **Wielder of this weapon shall become a hollow upon death**

* * *

 **[Forceful Hollowfication] has changed from [Low] to [Intermediate]**

 **[Forceful Hollowfication] – [Intermediate] –Turns those afflicted into a Hollow, mind, body, and spirit adapting them to sustain a Hollow's power**

* * *

Gangrel charges Chrom with his sword and they clash as Chrom is careful not to get struck with the hollow weapon

.

"Alice" Chrom yells

" **[Sonido] [Bankai] [Hollowfication]** "

.

Alice shoots towards Gangrel sword in hand and mask on as they clash swords and Alice gets cut, when she does not visibly get weaker Gangrel looks frustrated

.

" _Why_ , why is _n'_ t it _working?_ " he says as his voice begins to distort

" _Because I already tamed my hollow so it cannot take over and I can't be affected by their weapons_ " Alice says with a smirk behind the mask

.

Gangrel screams and holds out his hand as a Cero appears and fires at Alice who looks shocked for a moment before slicing it in half with her Bankai

 **.**

 **Gangrel**

 **HP: 85/85**

 **MP: 700/700**

 **RP: 750/1500**

 **Def: 9**

 **Res: 14**

 **Status effect:**

 **[Forceful Hollowfication] – [Intermediate] –Turns those afflicted into a Hollow, mind, body, and spirit adapting them to sustain a Hollow's power**

 **[Forceful Hollowfication] has changed from [Intermediate] to [High]**

.

Gangrel begins to turn a bone white color as his other eye changes to match his yellow one as a white mask forms over his face appearing as a patchwork of multiple masks, jagged pieces out of place and sticking out along with fused jagged teeth. A tail sprouts from his back as bonelike armor forms on his body as he gains several feet in height and wings sprout from his back

 **.**

 **Gangrel**

 **Hollow – mid-level Adjuchas**

 **HP: 250/250**

 **MP: 1400/1400**

 **RP: 3000/3000**

 **Def: 50**

 **Res: 45**

 **[Forceful Hollowfication] – [High] –Turns those afflicted into a high-level Hollow over time, mind, body, and spirit adapting them to sustain a Vasto Lords power**

.

" _Okay, ending this quickly then_ " Alice says raising her sword

" _ **[Getsuga Tensho]**_ "

.

Alice fires the arc of energy before disappearing using **[Sonido]** , reappearing behind Gangrel, she charges with her sword. He turns slowly, his hulking form slowing him speed

.

"… _Light…ning_ "

.

Lightning shoots from his sword at Alice who disappears. The lightning arcs and follows her. She reappears seeing this, widening her eyes and disappearing again and again as it follows her

.

She uses **[Sonido]** several more times cutting him in a new place every time she reappears before disappearing again to avoid the lightning. The hollow Gangrel holds up its hands

.

"… _B…al…a_ "

.

Bullets of crimson Reiryoku fire from its fists and join the lightning following Alice. She dissipates her Bankai and Hollowfication to keep using **[Sonido]** to avoid as she blocks a few bullets using her sword while dodging as others shoot past her and at her from several directions

.

She appears behind him and raises her hand as a magic circle appears

.

" **[Shard Buck Shots]** "

.

Crystal bullets shoot out of the magic circle and hit the hollow in the back causing him to roar an inhuman roar and fall over as the roar gets weaker. The hollow looks to Chrom as its mask cracks and Gangrel's face stares at Chrom

.

"F-fool of...a prince... Your people care not for you... You are...alone... As every man lives and dies...alone..."

.

The lighting and bullets chasing Alice dissipate as the body disappears

 **.**

 **Cannot become greater hollow and no EXP needed so will not be sacrificed**

 **.**

 **Skills have leveled up**

* * *

 **[Sonido] - Active - 33/100 - 65 RP per use**

 **A speed technique developed by Hollows to combat the Soul Reaper Shunpo. Grants a burst of near instantaneous speed for a short distance.**

 **Current Distance: 65 Meters**

* * *

 **[Hollowfication] - Active - 15/100 - 425RP per minute**

 **By donning a Hollow's mask, temporarily increases power by using a Hollow's energy**

 **All stats increase by 30% while in use**

* * *

 **[Bankai] - Active - 26/100 - 625RP per minute**

 **The final form of your sword, temporarily increases power by using a Shinigami's energy**

 **Str and Spd increase by 35% while in use**

* * *

 **[Getsuga Tensho] – Active – 15/100 – 675RP per use**

 **Fires a large Crescent shaped slash that can cause large scale damage and destruction**

 **Base Damage: 90**

* * *

.

"Sire, the remaining Plegian forces are surrendering en masse!" Frederick says to Chrom

"Order our forces to cease fighting at once"

"Yes Sire" a soldier says going to deliver the new orders as Chrom walks over to Alice

"Alice, what type of hollow was he and what level of danger was the weapon?" Chrom asks seriously

.

"High-level Adjuchas, almost a Vasto Lorde, surprisingly weak health though. As for the weapon it had the same level of danger as the others. That vulnerary he downed slowly turned him into a hollow, and the weapon increased the speed of which he turned, leading me to believe that multiple weapons together will turn the user into a hollow relatively quickly with or without the Vulnerary" Alice says grimly

.

"Understood, I will add that to the archive of our knowledge of Hollows upon our return to Ylisse" Chrom says serious before looking back to the others

"Let's go see the others"

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

"Then it's finished, once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it, we put an end to this bloody business, once and for all." Flavia says

"We've won... Somehow I don't feel like celebrating." Chrom says

"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now." Basillo says

"Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today. We need to see to our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army."

"I'm sorry, Flavia. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion—"

"Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even? ...Hah, just a little Feroxi humor. Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury—they can well afford it."

"Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy." Basillo says

"Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol." Chrom says

* * *

 _Ylisse_

 _And so the war between Ylisse and Plegia was ended. Prince Chrom and Alice worked tirelessly to restore Ylisse's splendor. This would be no easy task, for the war had taken a heavy toll on the halidom. But with Feroxi muscle and Plegian gold, they brought peace back to the people. All the while, the prince forswore the title of exalt, out of respect to his late sister. Even so, his subjects grew eager for their new ruler to take a wife. And in his heart, Chrom had always known who that woman would be, realizing his attraction to Alice was a passing fancy and realizing the feelings the Pegasus knight Sumia had for him, he realized it was she who he wanted as a wife and she was more than happy to oblige._ _The royal wedding was a joyous occasion, attended by thousands from near and far. Finally, it seemed that the last lingering wounds of Ylisse's history had healed but Alice knew better and secretly prepared._

.

"Today, we promote our great tacticians who led us through the war with Plegia to the rank of Grandmaster" Chrom says handing each of them a master seal, its large cage like shape housing a red circular gem in the middle along with the mark of the exalt on said gem

.

The master seals fly into the air and a bolt of light engulfs the three.

.

Their new appearances have not changed so much as their wardrobe has taken minor changes. Their coats have more gold highlights along the front of the coat and along the wrists; and chest plates along their fronts.

 **.**

 **Class Change**

* * *

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 1 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Race: [Vampiric Fell Dragon]**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Class: [Grandmaster]**

 **HP: 60 + 20 HP Regen: 6 + 2 per minute (+6 per minute)**

 **MP: 1440 + 270 MP Regen: 36 + 21 per minute (+60 per minute)**

 **RP: 2080 + 390 RP Regen 160 + 35 per minute (+100 RP per minute)**

 **Str: 26 + 7**

 **Vit: 0.93 + 0.3**

 **Mag: 32 + 6**

 **Spd: 22 + 7**

 **Skl: 18 + 7**

 **Def: 25 + 7**

 **Res: 25 + 5**

* * *

The crowd cheers for the three now grandmaster tacticians.

.

Once the ceremony is over the group goes back to their room. Alice takes out her wings, stretches, and floats around their room on her back with her hands behind her head as Carnage and Toxin join her as they are thankful for their large room and high ceiling

.

Keeno and Yuno walk in and look at Alice who hands them each a master seal

.

"Keeno, you get the Sorcerer class while Yuno, you get the Assassin class. It's time to get ready for Valm" Alice says looking to the others seriously

.

"Getting ready a year and a half early huh. Smart" Keeno says taking the master seal as Yuno does the same and they are both engulfed in light

.

Keeno's dress gains crimson highlights to go with its dark coloring and her cloak becomes an exact replica of Alice's original tactician coat

* * *

 **Keeno Fasris Inberun**

 **Level 1**

 **Sorcerer**

* * *

Yuno's armor gains a sleeker form and three spikes appear on gauntlets on each of her forearms

* * *

 **Yuno Gasai**

 **Level 1**

 **Assassin**

* * *

"Now, how about we go get acquainted with our new power"

.

Alice raises her hand and the world turns left and they are in a field as the sky turns red

.

"First time trying this, this is a Risen I.D." Alice says as red eyes look at them from the forest

.

Risen of varying classes charge out and attack them

* * *

 **Risen Myrmidon**

 **Level 1**

* * *

"Oh great their weak" Alice says shaking her head and slashing one down

"Let's stop once we hit level five because this is going to be boring"

* * *

 _An hour later_

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

* * *

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 5 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Race: [Vampiric Fell Dragon]**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Class: [Grandmaster]**

 **HP: 85/85 HP Regen: 8.5 per minute (+6 per minute)**

 **MP: 1935/1935 MP Regen: 93 per minute (+60 per minute)**

 **RP: 2795/2795 RP Regen 215 per minute (+100 RP per minute)**

 **Str: 39**

 **Vit: 1.31**

 **Mag: 43**

 **Spd: 35**

 **Skl: 31**

 **Def: 37**

 **Res: 33**

* * *

"Alright, that's good enough for now, were all strong enough for most foot soldiers and a good amount of the Valmese invasion" Alice says looking over her new stats

.

She disbands the I.D. and goes back to floating in her room while a book floats with her to read. Yuno and Keeno go to bed with Carnage and Toxin as she continues floating and reading from a book titled 'Future history'

.

" _This certainly is better than the basic overview granted by my gauntlet_ " Alice thinks to herself turning another page to see a familiar chapter title

.

'Paralogues of the future children and remaining Shepherds'

.

"You know, I actually forgot about those"

"Forgot about what" a voice says

.

Alice floats around to see Chrom at the door

"Knock next time please" Alice says closing the book and making it disappear

"What did you forget" he asks again

"Nearby villages have been showing reports of Risen attacks, we should probably go help them"

"Stop changing the subject"

"Let a girl have her secrets Chrom" Alice says

"Fine, and do you meant that village near where we found your group" he says as Alice nods

"Yes, we were set to go there soon enough"

* * *

 _1 month later_

 _After visiting the village and fighting off a Risen attack a farmer named Donnel joins the Shepherds. Lissa ended up marrying Lon'qu, Cordelia ended up with Stahl, and Olivia ended up with Frederick_

 _._

 _After the weddings all of the now wedded female shepherds in the coming months became pregnant and unable to fight until they give birth. Sumia later announces that she is also pregnant. With many Shepherds out of commission the missions become few and far between for lack of manpower._

 _._

 _Deciding the Shepherds need more strength if they are to continue missions Chrom begins the search for items to raise their ability and strength. One day Alice calls Chrom to her room along with the others of her group to show her newest idea_

.

"Chrom, do you trust me" Alice asks

"Of course"

"With your life"

"Yes"

"How about your blood"

"W-what is this exactly about Alice?"

"Just as I said, do you trust me" Alice says holding out her hand

"Of course, always" Chrom says taking her hand with a smile as he feels a prick on his hand.

.

Chrom pulls his hand away to notice a small prick in his hand and a black pointed tendril on Alice's hand with his blood on it. It dissipates into Alice and she gives a chilled shake before looking at her left hand to see a new mark forming in a blue color turning into the mark of the exalt as a screen appears in front of her

 **.**

 **Skill has been learned through blood absorption**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Aether] – Active – MAX – 350MP per use**

 **An ability granted to those of the Divine Dragons bloodline**

 **Two consecutive attacks. The first restores HP by half the damage dealt**

 **The second lowers the enemy Def and Res by half before attacking**

* * *

.

"It's good that you trust me, since we'll be family now" Alice says smiling as two tendrils connect from her to Carnage and Toxin as the same mark appears on their left hands like Alice

"What was that exactly" Chrom asks confused and a little afraid

"My ability to copy things I see also lets me absorb powers if I take blood from people" Alice replies casually

"Ok then…I'm going to go tell Lissa that she has a new sister now" Chrom says awkwardly as he leaves

"What about us Allie, don't we get a new ability as well" Yuno asks as Keeno nods

"We're already closely related by the mark of Grima putting us in the same tribe of Manaketes, if I were to give you this as well, people will start to think us related and I don't want that thought in my head" Alice says to her girlfriends as they nod and shrug

.

Alice hears a squeal and when she turns around she is tackled to the ground by a blonde blur.

.

"I've always wanted another sister, if Emm were here she would be happy as well. Not to mention my Niece and Nephew" Lissa says nuzzling her face into Alice's before moving to hug the children as well

.

"Tell me though, did you do that so Chrom would stop any romantic thoughts about you now that he's married" Lissa asks

"Not really, to be honest I just felt like it" Alice replies with a shrug

"Oh, well welcome to the family" Lissa says before leaving

.

Frederick comes by and swears to protect them as new members of the royal family before resuming his work

* * *

 _Another month later_

 _Yuno changes to [Swordmaster] after getting the [Lethality] skill, her only armor is along her arms and her coat changed to have a furred collar. She quickly reached level 5 putting her back at equal level with the others and gaining the [Astra] skill as Keeno was experimenting with her new [Vengeance] skill. They all decided that the rest of their skills were unnecessary and would seal them away upon learning them. Alice makes sure that during this time of peace all available used master seals to increase power and enable further growth_

* * *

 **And there is the chapter. Next chapter starts the Valm Invasion Arc and I can't wait to see what you all think of it**

 **Now then, Alice gaining the Mark of Naga, why not?**

 **Book with the Paralogues, self updating when the child is conceived**

 **As for Morgan, of course she is in that book, and it will eventually be found out soon enough, can you guess her parentage?**

 **.**

 **As for the lots of class changes and abilities, if you don't know Fire Emblem, then I am basically creating Op characters in Alice's group with all these abilities**

 **.**

 **Note on Fire Emblem Awakening: Male Robin x Lucina or Female Robin x Chrom. Either way, you create a Morgan that has both Ignis and Aether, along with Morgan already being one of the strongest characters in the game, using this combination of parentage completely makes her a Game Breaking character**


	6. Chapter 6

**_*Disclaimer: I own nothing*_**

* * *

 _A year and some months later_

"Sire, a messenger has come from Regna Ferox." A soldier says

"See them in at once." Chrom says

The soldier nods his head and the general from Regna Ferox, Raimi walks in

"Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia."

"Flavia, well, this is a surprise, is something amiss?"

"I fear so, milord. The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able."

"What's happened?"

"Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly. The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us."

"An invasion, are you certain of this?"

"Yes, milord, the khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox, if it pleases you."

"What do you make of this, sire?" Frederick asks

"Its business to be sure, Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once..."

.

Sumia walks in holding hers and Chrom's daughter in a blanket her blue hair visible through the blanket

.

"Chrom..." she says

"I'd stay with you if I could, Sumia, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action."

"I'm not asking you to stay here with me. I'm saying I'm coming with you."

"B-but Lucina is newly born! She needs her mother now."

"Can she not be wet-nursed as you and Lissa were? That is House Ylisse's tradition, is it not? Lucina is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye is not your only gift to her."

"I'm worried about more than our child. ...I'm worried about you."

"That's sweet. But I'm still coming."

"Sigh ...I know better than to argue once your mind is made."

"Wow, Sumia really has you trained well! Whh-kssssh!"

"Lissa—you're not helping. Just promise me you'll return at the first sign of danger, Sumia. Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her."

"I'll be careful. I promise."

* * *

 _Regna Ferox_

"I apologize I could not come sooner, Flavia."

"What matters is you are here, Chrom."

"Is it true Valmese warships have set sail? What can you tell us?"

"Not much more than that, I'm afraid. The details remain hazy. Just a moment... Oaf! ...Where are you, you big, bald—Chrom is here!" Flavia yells as Basillo walks in

"Ah! Well met, boy. I knew you'd come. We have someone you should hear from. I believe you've met? He claims to have insight into Valm's intentions."

.

Virion walks in with a red haired woman

.

"Good day, lords and ladies. How far you all? Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself..."

"We all know who you are, Virion. Although I don't believe we've met your companion?"

"Hmph! You know nothing! Prepare for my great unmasking! Long have I posed as archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! Yea, an artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man. In truth, I am—"

"Ahem, may I present Duke Virion. I am his humble servant, Cherche. Greetings, sire. You honor us with your presence."

"Cherche, you stole my moment!"

"A pleasure, Cherche perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?"

"That may speed things along, yes... "

"Then please. Time is of the essence."

"Very well, then. First, concerning our origins... We hail from Rosanne, a fertile territory on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne. A fact he often reminds us of—and loudly."

"Ha! Is she not a true wit? She gets it all from me, you know."

"So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea?"

"The Valmese. Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed. And so Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conqueror. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru... Er, that is, to RECRUIT new allies to aid my people. That's why I've come."

.

"...You fled for your life." Chrom says deadpanned

"More or less, yes, while milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people to safety... I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis. I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here to Regna Ferox seeking asylum."

"To my great relief, I might add! Eligible women are one of Rosanne's most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to waste any, even one who cuts off her lord and ma—"

"Ahem! As I was saying..."

"Yes, yes, all right, it was only a jape! Please, by all means, you may con—"

"So, begging your pardons, but perhaps it is time to cut this long story short: Walhart has conquered our continent and now seeks to conquer yours."

"She claims the Valmese fleet will be at our shores in a matter of days. We'll know soon enough if her story proves true."

"I speak only what I know for true, good people. As does my lord...At least, with respect to this matter."

"There's that wit of yours again! Aha! That wonderful...needling, chafing wit."

"I believe you both. Basillo, we must secure your ports as soon as possible."

"You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world. You will want to station troops with experience fighting mounted troops."

"Why, Virion, are you volunteering?"

* * *

 _Several days later_

"You dare board our ship, worm? I will not discuss terms with a peasant; I will issue demands to all! Citizens! Soldiers! Hear my words! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!"

.

"B-but it you take all that we have, how are we to make our living? Without food and ships, people will starve! Would you have us all die?"

"...You'll do for now." He says cutting down the villager

"These savages will never listen to reason. Everyone: prepare to engage!" Chrom says pulling out their weapons

"Milord, are you certain? Another war..." Frederick says

"I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in the world, Frederick. ...And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms, or there can be no peace!"

"Might I join, sire? This may not be my country, but it is my cause. My dear Minerva here hungers for a bite of the action as well!" Cherche says on the back of a wyvern

* * *

 _Battlefield_

 **13 Shepherds vs 40 enemies**

 **4 Paladins**

 **13 Knights**

 **21 Cavaliers**

 **2 Bow knights**

.

Alice makes sure all those who can are equipped with hammers and armor slayers to deal the most damage

.

The Shepherds split into three groups, one to take the left side, one the right, and one the middle.

.

Frederick takes his group and heads to the right as Chrom takes his and goes towards the left and Alice and her group take the middle

.

The amount of enemies facing the Shepherds makes for a long and tiring battle but after some time there are only ten on the ships remaining

.

Alice, cutting through another Cavalier makes room for the others to come through and take the remaining horse riders as Alice faces the final paladin, the commander

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dalton**

 **Level 5**

 **Paladin**

 **HP: 41/41**

 **MP: 45/45**

 **Def: 18**

 **Res: 10**

.

.

"You are nothing, a speck of sand on the boot of the great empire!" he says pulling out a vial filled with white and red liquid and drinks it. Alice, curious, observes it

.

* * *

 **[Diluted Hollow's Vulnerary]**

 **Created by the Emperor Walhart to strengthen his soldiers while retaining their sanity**

 **Increases max HP, Str, Def, and Res**

 **Allows user to generate Reiryoku**

 **Any who drink this shall slowly turn into a Hollow over the course of years**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dalton**

 **Level 10**

 **Paladin**

 **HP: 65/65**

 **MP: 45/45**

 **RP: 65/65**

 **Def: 25**

 **Res: 20**

 **Status Effect:**

 **[Forced Hollowfication] – [Minor]**

 **One inflicted with this effect shall turn into the Hollow over the course of years**

.

* * *

"How long did it take him to figure this out" Alice says gesturing to his now yellow eyes

"Any means necessary to compete our conquest" he says pulling out his weapon and charging

.

The two meet, sword to spear and push each other back before charging again

.

"You know, for once in a long time I'm enjoying myself, sadly I have people counting on me, children to feed and a conqueror to dethrone so you'll excuse me if I decide to end this now" Alice says

.

" **[Getsuga Tensho]** "

.

Alice fires the black crescent shaped slash from her sword and he closes his eyes as he takes the hit

.

The blast dissipates and they hear a roar and when the smoke dissipates where he once stood stands a new hollow

.

A horse made of bone with blood red eyes, on top of it sits a Hollow in Samurai type armor, with four arms and a sword in each hand; it stares at Alice with its black eyes and yellow pupils

 **.**

* * *

 **Dalton**

 **Class: High-tier Adjuchas**

 **Level 15**

 **HP: 3000/3000**

 **RP: 1500/1500**

 **Def: 35**

 **Res: 20**

 **The middle grade of hollow, it only survives by eating its fellow hollows or else it reverts to a Gillian. If allowed to live it will eventually become a Vasto Lorde**

* * *

.

"Interesting" Alice says looking at the new Hollow

.

" **[Bankai] [Hollowfication]** "

.

Her sword changes and her mask appears on her face; she pops her shoulders a few times before sighing in relief

.

" _It has been a while, I almost forgot this feeling_ " Alice says disappearing and reappearing behind the hollow and slashing it in the back. It turns quickly and charges with a spear as Alice meets it with her sword and breaks the spear causing the hollow to retreat. It opens its hand and a bone white substance bubbles out and into the shape of a white and red spear

 **.**

* * *

 **[Hollow's Spear]**

 **Lowers all stats of target by 5 per minute per strike**

 **Continues to lower stats until the inner hollow inside them takes over or they are dead**

 **This ability stacks upon multiple hits**

 **Wielder of this weapon shall become a hollow upon death**

* * *

.

Alice uses **[Sonido]** multiple times, disappearing and reappearing, each time cutting a different place on the hollow. The hollow holds out its spear and a cero charges on the end of it. It launches and the beam shoots after Alice following her every move. She erects a crystal wall and it bursts through it weaker than before but still strong. She erects several more in her way causing the blast to burst through several but dissipating upon hitting the third one.

.

She looks back at the Hollow who beneath the mask seems to be smirking

.

Alice taking this as a challenge charges three **[Cero]** around her and fires them at the Hollow along with at least a dozen **[Bala]** before stopping to survey the damage

.

* * *

 **Dalton**

 **Class: High-tier Adjuchas**

 **HP: 1706/3000**

 **RP: 0/1500**

 **Def: 35**

 **Res: 20**

* * *

.

The hollow charges again and moves to strike Alice before she disappears and reappears behind it with a confident smirk

.

Alice walks up to the hollow who tries to attack with the spear only for Alice to duck her head to the left to avoid. It tries to hit with three swords but Alice takes a step back. She strikes it several times with **[Bala]** and several times with the sword, all the while with a bloodthirsty grin

.

"You can't actually hit me can you? Your body is too new and too heavily weighted to be of any use right now. Your only saving grace was the homing Cero, but that was a one shot only ability" Alice says as she cuts her hand on her sword

.

She holds her hand out and another Cero charges in her hand as her blood moves from her hand into the Cero as it changes to a black color with a crimson outline as black lightning streaks out of it in random patterns

.

"Try this on for size. This is the ultimate Cero that only the Espada can use. Gran Rey Cero"

.

Alice fires the new Cero and it shoots towards the hollow at frightening speed, upon contact it expands and becomes a beam that engulfs the entire hollow and shoots through most of the boat. The Shepherds rush off the boat while Alice spreads her wings and flies off laughing the whole time

 **.**

* * *

 **1250 EXP granted and distributed to Shepherds due to EXP share**

 **All Shepherds have gained at least 12 levels**

 **You have leveled up x 12**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 17 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Race: [Vampiric Fell Dragon]**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Class: [Grandmaster]**

 **HP: 101/101 HP Regen: 10.1 per minute (+6 per minute)**

 **MP: 2340/2340 MP Regen: 120 per minute (+60 per minute)**

 **RP: 3380/3380 RP Regen 260 per minute (+100 RP per minute)**

 **Str: 47**

 **Vit: 1.55**

 **Mag: 52**

 **Spd: 48**

 **Skl: 40**

 **Def: 40 MAX**

 **Res: 40 MAX**

* * *

 **Skills have leveled up**

* * *

 **[Cero] - Active - 30/100 - 400 RP**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 110**

* * *

 **[Bala] - Active - 36/100 - 20 RP per bullet**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot bullets of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 51**

* * *

 **[Sonido] - Active - 41/100 - 60 RP per use**

 **A speed technique developed by Hollows to combat the Soul Reaper Shunpo. Grants a burst of near instantaneous speed for a short distance.**

 **Current Distance: 70 Meters**

* * *

 **[Hollowfication] - Active - 24/100 - 400RP per minute**

 **By donning a Hollow's mask, temporarily increases power by using a Hollow's energy**

 **All stats increase by 35% while in use**

* * *

 **[Bankai] - Active - 33/100 - 600RP per minute**

 **The final form of your sword, temporarily increases power by using a Shinigami's energy**

 **Str and Spd increase by 40% while in use**

* * *

 **[Getsuga Tensho] – Active – 18/100 – 675RP per use**

 **Fires a large Crescent shaped slash that can cause large scale damage and destruction**

 **Base Damage: 93**

* * *

 **Skill has been learned**

* * *

 **[Gran Rey Cero] – Active – 1/100 – 1000RP and 30HP**

 **A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku infused with the blood of the user**

 **Base Damage: 1200**

* * *

.

Alice flies towards Chrom with her mask still on, she dissipates her Bankai and lands near their group, putting away her wings as the others look amazed at the sheer power of the last attack

.

" _The Gran Rey Cero, used by hollows of the highest rank, The Espada, the most powerful attack a hollow can use_ " Alice says

.

"Why are you keeping the mask on Alice?" Chrom asks

.

" _I'm at a place where I can permanently maintain it outside of combat, plus it enables my healing to get better over time due to the strain of maintaining the mask_ " she says as the others nod

.

Chrom looks back over the town with a frown

.

"Victory comes at a price"

"The town is in shambles, as is my army." Basillo says

"This is most troubling news. Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble, we are ALL in trouble." Frederick says

"That's not the half of it. This was just the vanguard—but a taste of the meal yet to come." Flavia says

"And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in weeks. There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter." Basillo says

"Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea... Alice, what do you suggest?" Chrom asks

"Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage...on land. But if we were to catch them at sea..." Alice says

"But how, Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox." Chrom says

"So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does..."

"You have someplace in mind, oaf?" Flavia says

"Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?"

"Plegia!"

"No, absolutely not, out of the question."

.

"They have gold, boy! Countless ships! And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them."

"The oaf is right. ...Crude, but right. There's only one path forward."

"Chrom, will you reconsider?"

"Sigh, very well. Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last."

"Indeed."

"You know, Alice... For your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory. You and Chrom have both grown quite adept. You should be proud."

* * *

 _A few days later_

"Milord, we have word from Plegia. They have agreed to meet with us at their outpost on Carrion Isle. A poor venue should things go sour, as the island's name makes plain. But then I don't see we have much of a choice." Frederick says

"Cautious as ever, Frederick the Wary, don't worry. We'll get our ships, this threat hands over all of us—Plegia as well. They must see that." Chrom says

* * *

 _Plegia, a few days later_

"Greetings, Prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you."

"Aversa!"

"What can I say? It seems fate has designs for me yet."

"You serve the new king, then, this...Validar?"

"I do."

"They say he worships Grima..."

"Why yes, of course he is Grimleal. We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Gangrel's passing. It was a difficult time... But he kept order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but— Ah, here is my lord now." Aversa says as Validar enters the room

.

"An honor to finally meet you, sire, I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia. If you would be so kind as to remove your mask in front of me please" he says as Alice begrudgingly removes it

"The honor is mine, good king. ...Is it possible we've met before some...Gods! It can't be."

"Oh ho, I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty."

.

" _Psst Alice_ "

" _I know! He looks just like the assassin that came after Emmeryn..._ "

.

"And you must be Lady Alice."

"You know of me, sire?"

"The whole world knows of Ylisse's master tactician! And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes."

.

" _But we killed him, Alice!"_

" _I know but... The resemblance...it's uncanny..._ "

" _How could he possibly—_ "

.

"My, the negotiations haven't even begun and already so much whispering..."

"...My apologies, King Validar. We meant no disrespect."

.

" _Chrom, what should we do?"_

" _Nothing for now; stay close, and be ready for anything..."_

.

"Then let us get to it." Validar says

"Plegia can offer no soldiers, but will provide 800 warships and 200 transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm." Aversa says

"That is...surprisingly generous of you, milord. We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets..." Frederick remarks

"I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war. I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"

"Of course it will. Thank you, King Validar."

"The honor is ours, my prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations."

"As do I, then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox."

.

"Oh, so soon, but I have one more introduction to make." Aversa says

"...Yes? And who would that be?"

"A hierophant, the highest of her order in all Plegia." Aversa says as a cloaked figure walks in with a hood up

.

"Good hierophant, I would ask you lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty." Frederick says

"You are a long way from Ylisse, but very well"

.

The Hierophant removes her hood and her blood red eyes meet Alice's light purple ones

.

"YOU!" She yells gaining a look of absolute hatred before charging with her sword and mask on

.

The Hierophant blocks with his own sword, a sleet ordinary katana

.

"Hmm, the mask is new, but it's a surprise you know who I am, heart of the fell dragon" she says saying the last part in a whisper only Alice can hear

"Of course I know who you are, your still not strong enough yet, you pathetic excuse for a Manakete" Alice says with venom in her voice as the Hierophant widens her eyes as Alice slices her sword breaking the Hierophants sword. She breathes sheathes her sword puts her mask away and back off and stands at Chrom's side once more

.

"W-what just happened?" Chrom asks shocked

"I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now, Your Highness. We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead... Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year the highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous..." Aversa says as they quickly leave the room holding up the Hierophant

* * *

 _Campsite, later that night_

"Alice, who exactly was that" Chrom asks

"A traitor. Fell Manaketes get enough about being abominations without one actually trying to be the vessel for him to be resurrected" Alice spats with venom in her voice

"Your saying that Grima could be resurrected using a Fell Manakete as a Vessel?" Chrom asks

"That's why we were all but exterminated" Alice says as Chrom puts a hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry, well prevent them from doing anything like that"

"You know the dragons table yes?" Alice asks as Chrom nods

"You know the five gemstones of the Fire Emblem" Chrom nods

"Together with the fire emblem and brought to the dragons table Grima can be resurrected into a worthy vessel"

"And how do you know if a vessel is worthy" Chrom asks as Alice raises her right hand

"Any with the Mark of Grima are considered vessels for the Fell Dragon"

"And the Grimleal have one in their midst"

"Yep"

.

Chrom ponder this as they go their separate ways

* * *

 _An hour later_

"Milord, we are under attack! Risen have encircled the camp!" Frederick says

"But...we posted sentries! How did this happen?" Chrom says

"They made a stealthy approach, milord. I've never seen Risen behave like this. Either they are learning our ways, or someone is commanding them..."

"Validar, this is his doing—I'm sure of it. Equip anyone who can bear arms, and tell them we fight for our lives!"

* * *

 _Battlefield_

A Plegian dark mage comes up to Chrom in a band of crows and explains how he wants to join their cause because of his love for killing along with his terrible humor and lastly warning them away from the fortresses because they will spawn Risen at random times

.

* * *

 **Battle Start**

 **13 Shepherds vs 29(Current) Risen**

 **10 Fighters**

 **8 Myrmidons**

 **4 Archers**

 **2 Snipers**

 **2 Warriors**

* * *

.

"Alice you take the right side, the rest of your group will take the middle while the remaining Shepherds take the left"

"Sire, don't you think that is unfair to Lady Alice" someone asks

"Your right, Alice do you want to take the middle as well" Chrom asks

"Nope, I'm good, if I do everything you all won't get any experience with your weapons" Alice says raising her sword and donning her hollow mask

.

" **[Bankai]** "

.

Alice charges the right side as her sword changes and makes quick work of five Risen, using **[Sonido]** to hit the remaining three before standing in front of the commander

 **.**

* * *

 **Risen Chief**

 **HP: 48/48**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Def: 13**

 **Res: 6**

* * *

.

"Boring, not even a hollow weapon or hollow's medicine" Alice says walking slowly to the Risen who charges her with a hand axe. Alice swing the weapon to the side before swinging at the Risen who is cut in half

.

Alice looks back to the group to see the final Risen falling

.

* * *

 **Sacrifice to Grima?**

 **Yes: + 300EXP(Will max out all Shepherds)**

 **25% Chance for a Hollow to form**

 **No: 125EXP**

* * *

.

Alice presses yes and watches the body disappear with a slightly sad look at not fighting any hollows this time

 **.**

* * *

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

* * *

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 20 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Race: [Vampiric Fell Dragon]**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Class: [Grandmaster]**

 **HP: 105/105 HP Regen: 10.5 per minute (+21 per minute)**

 **MP: 2475/2475 MP Regen: 138 per minute (+210 per minute)**

 **RP: 3575/3575 RP Regen 275 per minute (+700 RP per minute)**

 **Str: 51**

 **Vit: 1.61**

 **Mag: 55**

 **Spd: 53**

 **Skl: 46**

 **Def: 40 MAX**

 **Res: 40 MAX**

* * *

 **Skills have leveled up**

* * *

 **[Sonido] - Active - 42/100 - 60 RP per use**

 **A speed technique developed by Hollows to combat the Soul Reaper Shunpo. Grants a burst of near instantaneous speed for a short distance.**

 **Current Distance: 70 Meters**

* * *

 **[Hollowfication] - Active - 75/100 - 125RP per minute**

 **By donning a Hollow's mask, temporarily increases power by using a Hollow's energy**

 **All stats increase by 60% while in use**

* * *

 **[Bankai] - Active - 40/100 - 550RP per minute**

 **The final form of your sword, temporarily increases power by using a Shinigami's energy**

 **Str and Spd increase by 45% while in use**

* * *

 **[Battle Healing LVL 2] - Passive – 20/?**

 **Recover HP over time: HP regen 21 HP per minute**

 **Recover MP over time: MP regen 210 MP per minute**

 **Recover RP over time: RP regen 700 RP per minute**

* * *

.

" _With this, I can maintain_ _ **[Hollowfication]**_ _and_ _ **[Bankai]**_ _together indefinitely"_ Alice thinks to herself deciding to do just that

.

Alice walks back to Chrom and his group sheathing her Bankai and hooking her mask on a loop in her belt not dispersing either one.

.

"That was boring" Alice says

.

An assassin shoots out of a bush and at Chrom

.

"Father look out" Marth says rushing in and blocking the strike as the assassin disappears

"Thank the gods you're okay" she says

"You, called me father"

"Did I. perhaps we may speak privately" Lucina says as the other shepherds leave except for Alice and her group. Marth looks at them and sighs before continuing their conversation

"Here...look closely, and all will be made clear." She says as Chrom looks into her eye and sees the mark of the exalt in the same place as his daughter Lucina

"L-Lucina, you deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles." Chrom says remembering what she has said about the future she comes from

"Oh, Father, father" Lucina says crying into Chrom's chest

"Better, Lucina?"

"Yes. Father... I'm sorry. It just all rushed back at once."

"Father..."

"Should I call you something else?"

"No, it's just strange to my ear. ...I like it."

"...Father! Heh heh..."

"Hah! Yes, it will take some getting used to!"

"I'm sorry—Chrom?" Alice says walking up

"Hmm, Oh, Alice, what is it?"

"It's just that... You two are out here alone, and Lucina is...crying. This is how ill rumors are born."

"Y-you knew, how?" Chrom asks shocked

"That's a long story Chrom and a story for another time, but I would be more worried for you right now"

"Why?" Chrom asked confused

.

"He loves me... He loves me not..."

"Er, Sumia? Why in the gods' names are you shredding those poor flowers?"

"I'm not spying on you! You can't prove that I am! Oh, gods! You brought...HER! *sniff sniff*"

"Can we tell her, Lucina?"

"Of course."

"Lucina? But wait, that's..."

"Sumia, this is going to be something of a shock, but... I'll just say it: This is our daughter, Lucina."

"...What?"

"It's true, Sumia. I'm your daughter. Look closely and see for yourself."

"Y-your eye, it has the Brand!"

"The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline."

"This... This is..."

"Do you see now?"

"No, Chrom, I do NOT see! This doesn't make any sense! ...Wait. Is my Lucina all right? What did you do to her?!"

"Peace, Sumia."

"Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe. I am her from another time, from a time that is yet to be."

"You mean...the future?"

"Yes, more than 10 years hence, after history takes a dark and most destructive turn. The fell dragon, Grima, is resurrected. His roar is a death knell for man, a scream that silences all hope... Death everywhere..."

"Our whole company, all of us, dead" Chrom says

"Yes" Lucina responds direly

"A tale that beggars belief, and yet the truth of it stands before us. She carries Falchion, my same sword. And the same sword the first exalt used to defeat Grima long ago." Chrom says

"Your blade and mine are one, Father. It was... It was all I had left of you."

"There is only one Falchion. I believe her."

"Yeah, and so do I! Heck, I saw her COME from the future! She fell right out of the sky! I've never seen anything like it..." Lissa says

"Thank you, Aunt Lissa. Naga, the divine dragon, feared mankind would face Grima again. In preparation for that day, she devised a ritual. It allows one to return to the past and alter events already written. I made the journey together with others, but...we became separated."

"Don't worry, Lucina. If they're out there, we'll find 'em!" She responds in a chipper tone

"... Are you really my daughter?" Sumia asks

"I swear on my life."

"You grow up... Er, grew up to be so strong... So beautiful..."

"Thank you...Sumia."

"You don't want to call me Mother?"

"I...thought you might mind."

"Of course not, Lucina! I love you more than anything in the world."

"*Sniff* Oh, Mother..."

"I am so very proud of you..."

"I've missed you more than you'll ever know...".

* * *

 _Several days later, on the ocean_

"The Pegasus knights report the Valmese fleet matches ours, ship for ship." Frederick says

"Your tone tells me this is not good news." Chrom responds

"Their troops vastly outnumber ours. Our vessels are half-full, at best. But every Valmese ship is packed from stem to stern with soldiers."

"If we attempt to board them in a straight fight, we'll be slaughtered."

"We've little choice but to try anyway. Plegia had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies...including oil. Perhaps a clever tactician could find a use for that."

"Perhaps she could."

"If we can put their ships to flame, they'd have nowhere to escape to. We could—" Flavia starts

"You could roast us all like hams! Are you truly so eager to die, woman?!" Basillo yells

"Do you have a better idea, oaf?! ...The problem is we have no catapults. Hmm... How to get the lit oil on their decks without our own ships getting caught in the blaze?"

"Unless we WANT our ships caught in the blaze..."

"Why in the god's names would... Well, I know better than to question Alice. Especially not when she has that look in her eyes. Gods save us from what she's cooked up this time—let's just hope it's not us!"

"Chrom, I have an idea."

"Those words from your mouth are music to my ears, Alice."

"But for my plan to work we'll need to disrupt their chain of command... Our strongest team would need to board their lead ship and kill their general. As our best captain I'd have you head the squad, but you ARE the prince, so..."

"Yes, I AM the prince, so no one can order me NOT to go. I will lead the assault!"

"Then this plan truly stands a chance."

.

* * *

 _Ocean Battlefield_

The Shepherds meet the commanding ship as a total three of the Valmese ships connect with theirs and begin boarding

.

"One ship against three of ours, they're either very brave or very stupid... Either way, their bodies will float on the long sea before the day is done."

.

Frederick and his group defends the rear of the ship and the soldiers charging it as Chrom and his group take the right side, and finally Alice and her group take the left where the general is

.

Alice and her group walk towards their enemies, and they charge, leaving Alice standing in the back idly twirling her Bankai by its chain while holding her mask in the other. After observing Yuno, Keeno, Carnage, and Toxin easily tearing through the Valmese soldiers she sighs and looks back at them bored before staring at the General who looks shocked at them before pulling out a vial as Alice begins to get interested

.

* * *

 **[Potent Hollow's Vulnerary]**

 **Created by the Emperor Walhart as a last resort to ensure victory of his army**

 **Greatly Increases max HP, Str, Def, and Res**

 **Allows user to generate Reiryoku**

 **Any who drink this shall become a Vasto Lorde and lose all semblance of humanity**

* * *

.

Alice thinks about it for a moment before deciding to see what happens. The general downs it and screams in pain

.

"For…The Conqueror" he says as a white bone like substance encompasses his entire body and turning it into a cocoon

.

Cracks form on the cocoon before it burst open to reveal a new hollow

.

The new hollow has no armor, standing six feet tall with bone white skin, broad shoulders, and white spikes emerging from its shoulder blades. A hollow hole in the center of its chest, no hair on its head, its mask encompassing its entire skull, black marks in random shapes and patterns across its mask, finally it has no hands, and where they should be there are only long blades.

 **.**

* * *

 **Ignatius**

 **Class: Vasto Lorde**

 **Level 15**

 **HP: 5000/5000**

 **MP: 1250/1250**

 **RP: 2500/2500**

 **Def: 35**

 **Res: 20**

 **The highest grade of hollow, it stands above all other hollows with frightening power**

* * *

.

Alice takes her Bankai in her hand and slips her mask on her face, her eyes staring at the new hollow as they change to black sclera with yellow pupils

.

" _This could be fun_ " Alice says walking through her group still in the midst of battle and through the bodies of the dead to the Vasto Lorde that stares back at her

.

Alice raises her hand to the sky and three blasts of energy shoot out and hit the hollow

.

" _ **[Life Drain] [Mana Drain] [Reiryoku Drain]**_ "

.

* * *

 **Ignatius**

 **HP: 4960/5000**

 **MP: 1240/1250**

 **RP: 2490/2500**

 **Def: 35**

 **Res: 20**

 **Status Effects:**

 **10HP Drained per second**

 **10MP Drained per second**

 **10RP Drained per second**

 **-40 total HP per second**

* * *

.

" _That's a start. Now then_ " Alice says shifting into a combat stance with her Bankai before the hollow charges towards Alice

.

The hollow raises and swings its two sword hands as Alice blocks it with her sword before pushing off and taking a step back

.

" _Yuno, get everyone out of here, I think I'm going to have to take this seriously_ " Alice says as Yuno gets everyone off the boat leaving Alice and the hollow

" _ **[Cero] [Bala]**_ "

.

Several **[Cero]** blast and **[Bala]** bullets shoot towards the hollow and make contact as it cuts a few in half and blocks a few more

.

The hollow points its sword towards Alice and a Cero charges before firing and like others it chases her when she dodges out of the way

.

" _Again, this is getting annoying if this is going to happen every time_ "

.

Alice disappears and reappears several feet away and as the beam come close Alice discharges a **[Cero]** of her own to meet it and they clash before dissipating

.

The hollow begins firing **[Bala]** as Alice slashes them out of the way, after a moment of bullet dodging and slashing a **[Cero]** shoots through and Alice slices it in half as it goes off in two other directions right past her

.

* * *

 **Ignatius**

 **HP: 4120/5000**

 **MP: 0/1250**

 **RP: 0/2500**

 **Def: 35**

 **Res: 20**

 **Status Effects:**

 **10HP Drained per second**

 **10MP Drained per second**

 **10RP Drained per second**

 **-40 total HP per second**

* * *

.

" _Okay, this is pretty good_ "

.

Alice thinks for a moment and realizes an ability she never used before charging the Hollow

.

" _ **[Destruction]**_ "Alice says activating an ability of her sword

.

The hollow brings up its right arm to block, upon the clash an explosion and shockwave push both of them back in a cloud of dust. When the smoke dissipates the hollow is missing its right arm and is bleeding profusely before a white substance bubbles out and generates a new arm identical to the original

.

* * *

 **Ignatius**

 **HP: 3250/5000**

 **MP: 0/1250**

 **RP: 0/2500**

 **Def: 35**

 **Res: 20**

 **Status Effects:**

 **10HP Drained per second**

 **10MP Drained per second**

 **10RP Drained per second**

 **-40 total HP per second**

* * *

.

" _Good amount of damage, too bad the ability costs so much_ " Alice thinks to herself

.

Alice plants her sword into the ground and cuts her hand before pointing it at the hollow as a Cero charges and her blood mixes into it and the color changes from Crimson to black with a crimson outline

.

" _ **[Gran Rey Cero]**_ "

.

Alice fires the ultimate Cero and it shoots towards the hollow hitting it dead center and engulfing it entirely. When the beam dies down the hollow stands there missing an arm, a leg and half a torso

 **.**

* * *

 **Ignatius**

 **HP: 2810/5000**

 **MP: 0/1250**

 **RP: 0/2500**

 **Def: 35**

 **Res: 20**

 **Status Effects:**

 **10HP Drained per second [Life Drain]**

 **10MP Drained per second [Mana Drain]**

 **10RP Drained per second [Reiryoku Drain]**

 **-300 total HP per second [Profusely Bleeding, unable to regenerate]**

* * *

.

" _Ah yes, a hollow cannot regenerate their organs, still a bit weird but it'll do_ " Alice says looking at the hollow as a sticklike arm and leg generate where the stubs were

" _It is over now, you're finished_ " Alice says raising her sword

" _ **[Getsuga Tensho]**_ "

.

Alice fires three blasts from her sword and they hit the hollow as its sticklike arms disintegrate and it falls to the ground as the rest of its body begins to disintegrate, its mask cracks and the human face stares back at Alice

.

"Strike me down, and ten more will take my place... You...have...lost!" he says as his body disappears

.

* * *

 **Skills have leveled up**

* * *

 **[Cero] - Active - 50/100 - 300 RP**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 130**

* * *

 **[Gran Rey Cero] – Active – 5/100 – 975RP and 30HP**

 **A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku infused with the blood of the user**

 **Base Damage: 1210**

* * *

 **[Bala] - Active - 50/100 - 20 RP per bullet**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot bullets of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 65**

* * *

 **[Sonido] - Active - 45/100 - 60 RP per use**

 **A speed technique developed by Hollows to combat the Soul Reaper Shunpo. Grants a burst of near instantaneous speed for a short distance.**

 **Current Distance: 70 Meters**

* * *

 **[Hollowfication] - Active - 90/100 - 100RP per minute**

 **By donning a Hollow's mask, temporarily increases power by using a Hollow's energy**

 **All stats increase by 70% while in use**

* * *

 **[Hollowfication] has reached lowest RP cost**

* * *

 **[Bankai] - Active - 75/100 - 375RP per minute**

 **The final form of your sword, temporarily increases power by using a Shinigami's energy**

 **Str and Spd increase by 60% while in use**

* * *

 **[Getsuga Tensho] – Active – 20/100 – 650RP per use**

 **Fires a large Crescent shaped slash that can cause large scale damage and destruction**

 **Base Damage: 95**

* * *

 **[Life Drain] - Active - 25/50 - 150 MP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's HP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 25 Damage dealt and 25 HP drained per second**

 **Maximum distance is 25 meters**

* * *

 **[Mana Drain] - Active - 25/50 - 150 RP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates magic energy. It absorbs the target's magic energy and adds it to the user's MP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's magic energy to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 25 Damage dealt and 25 MP drained per second**

 **Maximum distance is 25 meters**

* * *

 **[Reiryoku Drain] - Active - 25/50 - 150 MP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates Reiryoku. It absorbs the target's Reiryoku and adds it to the user's RP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's Reiryoku to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 25 Damage dealt and 25 RP drained per second**

 **Current Maximum distance: 25 meters**

* * *

.

Alice smirks to herself seeing the progress her skills have made before closing the windows and flying back to Chrom's group, sheathing her Bankai and attaching her mask to her belt along the way

.

" _If this is the result in only a few days then by the next battle Bankai and Hollowfication should be maxed out_ " Alice thinks to herself landing by Chrom

"Their general has fallen, I'm giving the signal" Chrom says

.

Half of their fleet move towards the Valmese fleet at ramming speed, upon contact the ships ignite the oil beneath their hulls and set the sea aflame with fire and debris in a fiery explosion

.

"The sea itself is on fire!" Lissa says

"It worked! It worked!" Frederick shouts

"Only you could hatch such a brilliant scheme, Alice. Who else would desert half our vessels and turn them into flaming cannonballs? And there was still enough room on the remaining ships for all our troops. It was so simple, and yet the Valmese never saw it coming. They never considered anyone might be willing to sacrifice half a fleet..." Flavia says

.

"We may have won the day, but the war still looms. We must continue on and seize control of their main harbor." Chrom says

"Aye, boy, I've had enough of the smoke and smell here for one lifetime, besides." Basillo says

"Full speed for Valm!" Chrom shouts as the ships gain speed

.

* * *

 _A few days later, Battlefield_

 _Chrom and the Shepherds save a woman named Say'ri who explains a resistance against the conqueror and how they would join with the shepherds once the battle is through_

.

"You know Chrom, _I think I'll take this one_ " Alice says sliding on her mask and unsheathing her Bankai

" _ **[Sonido]**_ "Alice disappears and reappears slashing her sword before disappearing again and reappearing somewhere different

.

Alice reappears beside Chrom and sheathes her sword, when she clicks the hilt to the sheathe all the Valmese soldiers fall dead and bleeding

.

"So this is the power of the white demon of Ylisse" Say'ri says shocked an in awe

" _That's what their calling me,_ I've heard worse names" Alice says attaching her mask to her belt and shrugging

"I admire your courage... Perhaps your mission is the best way to achieve mine. So yes, Say'ri. I will join your cause with my own. And if I'm wrong, it's my life on the line. ...As it should be. Now. What will it take to unite your people?" Chrom says to Say'ri

"Well, I do have one idea...since ancient times; many of our people have worshipped Naga. More precisely, we worship the divine dragon's oracle, Lady Tiki, though most know her only as the Voice. The Voice is trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner. But if she were freed..." Say'ri starts

"The Resistance could unite around her. Where is the Voice being held?" Alice asks

"There is a shrine built in the branches of the divine Mila Tree. She is confined there."

"Then we have our plan. Let's get to it!" Chrom says

.

* * *

 _A week later, The Mila Tree_

 _The Shepherds stand before a tree of enormous proportions. The top not even in view the tree is so large. Amongst the branches of the tree stands an army of Valmese soldiers_

.

"A most impressive sight indeed... So the shrine hides all the way up in its branches?" Frederick asks

"Aye, sir, a great staircase inside the trunk leads up to it. However, the empire has closed off the only route to the steps. Or perhaps "roots" to the steps, I should say." Say'ri says

"Then we'll just have to break through. Come!" Chrom says as they draw their weapons

.

* * *

 _Battlefield_

"Only thirty one, they must think little of us" Alice says surveying the battlefield

"My friend the rest is on the other side where the rest of the resistance is taking care of them"

"Still, to leave an entire side with only thirty odd soldiers astounds me" Alice says shaking her head

"To be fair, we are only fourteen to that thirty" Chrom responds as Alice shrugs

"More fun that way" Alice remarks as the others stare at her for a moment

"You know, it's probably better I don't question that" Chrom remarks before looking over the battlefield

"So what's the plan" Chrom asks

"We split into three groups and head along the only three forward paths. The narrow branches should enable easier combat against smaller numbers and enable good long range attacks. We will meet where the branches converge" Alice says as the others nod

"You heard the lady, let's go" Chrom shouts

.

The group splits and engages the enemy and Alice's plan goes off without a hitch and the group meets in a clearing, already having dealt with roughly half of the army before reinforcements arrive revitalizing the enemy numbers to almost what was started with

.

"This is just getting tedious" Chrom remarks slashing another soldier

"I know but what's the point of me taking care of the fighting when we need to learn to work as a team, I'm not going to be around all the time, you know"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Don't worry, focus on the battle. There are no more enemies on the left side so let's focus on the middle and the right side of the branches before more enemies appear"

.

The group converges and shifts to the two remaining paths fighting enemies from the front and back as they begin to dwindle in number and soon only the commander is left

 **.**

* * *

 **Cervantes**

 **General**

 **Level 10**

 **HP: 55/55**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Def: 28**

 **Res: 12**

* * *

.

The general wears large red plate armor, has a bald head and a large moustache

.

"The Conqueror, in his great ambition, took over my country and plans to take over the entire world. His vision is so great that I pledged my life to him, and I will ensure he is victorious"

.

The general takes out a white stone and the others look perplexed while Alice observes it

 **.**

* * *

 **[Hollows Dragonstone]**

 **Turns the user into a Hollow Dragon of varying rank, losing all humanity in the process**

 **Grants the user the following skill**

 **[Hollows Fireball] – Active – MAX – 100RP per use**

 **Fire a white fireball at the opponent**

 **Upon contact the enemies stats are lowered by 5 until the inner hollow takes over or they are killed**

 **This ability stacks upon multiple hits**

* * *

.

"I give my life, for the Conqueror" he says holding the stone up to the sky

.

White lightning streaks from the stone across his body before, from the ground, a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth emerges and closes around him

.

An explosion occurs and standing before them is a new hollow. 30 feet tall, with three heads and two tails, flapping its large wings, is a white dragon with each head covered by a dragon mask

.

* * *

 **Cervantes**

 **Class: Vasto Lorde**

 **Sub-class: Hollow Dragon**

 **Level 15**

 **HP: 8000/8000**

 **MP: 2500/2500**

 **RP: 5500/5500**

 **Def: 40**

 **Res: 30**

 **The highest grade of hollow, it stands above all other hollows with frightening power**

* * *

.

The hollow flaps its wings and takes to the sky, firing several fireballs at the group who dodge, duck and block by any means necessary to avoid getting hit

.

Alice slips on her mask and unsheathes her Bankai as her eyes change to those of a hollow, she stares at the dragon with her yellow eyes and unfurls her wings, stretching them before taking to the sky

.

" _ **[Life Drain] [Mana Drain] [Reiryoku Drain]**_ "

.

Three blasts shoot from Alice and hit the dragon as she slashes her sword and launches a **[Getsuga Tensho]**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cervantes**

 **HP: 7840/8000**

 **MP: 2475/2500**

 **RP: 5475/5500**

 **Def: 40**

 **Res: 30**

 **Status effects:**

 **-100HP per second + 25HP to Alice**

 **-25MP per second + 25MP to Alice**

 **-25RP per second + 25RP to Alice**

* * *

.

Alice slashes her hand and points it at the hollow dragon

.

" _ **[Gran Rey Cero]**_ "

.

Two black blasts shoot forth and hit the hollow in its wings, sending it to the ground as Alice chases after it as her health refills from battle healing and from the drain of the hollow. The hollow stands on its two legs before charging Alice like a bull

.

" _ **[Ignis] [Aether]**_ "

.

Alice is surrounded by purple flames and tosses her sword into the air, she grabs it and flips end over end and strikes the hollow in the chest with the accrued momentum she gained from the flipping, she lunges back before gripping her sword and shooting back towards the hollow and cutting another gash clean across its chest

 **.**

* * *

 **Alice**

 **HP: 105/105 HP Regen: 10.5 per minute (+21 per minute)**

 **MP: 2015/2475 MP Regen: 138 per minute (+210 per minute)**

 **RP: 1575/3575 RP Regen 275 per minute (+700 RP per minute)**

* * *

.

" _Not bad, got another_ _ **[Gran Rey Cero]**_ _before I need to start counting points_ " Alice thinks to herself looking at the injured hollow dragon

.

* * *

 **Cervantes**

 **HP: 4510/8000**

 **MP: 2050/2500**

 **RP: 3025/5500**

 **Def: 40**

 **Res: 30**

 **Status effects:**

 **-100HP per second + 25HP to Alice**

 **-25MP per second + 25MP to Alice**

 **-25RP per second + 25RP to Alice**

* * *

.

The hollow rears its heads and launches several blasts of lightning which shoot towards and shock Alice as they make contact and she spasms

.

" _Ok, that is not pleasant_ " she groans getting up from the ground

 **.**

* * *

 **Alice**

 **HP: 50/105 HP Regen: 10.5 per minute (+21 per minute)**

 **MP: 2250/2475 MP Regen: 138 per minute (+210 per minute)**

 **RP: 2000/3575 RP Regen 275 per minute (+700 RP per minute)**

* * *

.

Alice holds out her cut hand and blood pools as she charges another blast

.

" _ **[Gran Rey Cero]**_ "

.

She fires the blast and it hits the hollow in one of its heads and blasts it clean off

 **.**

* * *

 **Cervantes**

 **HP: 1000/8000**

 **MP: 1525/2500**

 **RP: 1500/5500**

 **Def: 40**

 **Res: 30**

 **Status effects:**

 **-200HP per second + 25HP to Alice**

 **-25MP per second + 25MP to Alice**

 **-25RP per second + 25RP to Alice**

* * *

.

The hollow falls back as its legs disintegrate and its wings fall apart as it roars weakly as it disappears

 **.**

* * *

 **Skills have leveled up**

* * *

 **[Life Drain] - Active - 40/50 - 125 MP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's HP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 40 Damage dealt and 40 HP drained per second**

 **Maximum distance is 40 meters**

* * *

 **[Mana Drain] - Active - 40/50 - 125 RP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates magic energy. It absorbs the target's magic energy and adds it to the user's MP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's magic energy to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 40 Damage dealt and 40 MP drained per second**

 **Maximum distance is 40 meters**

* * *

 **[Reiryoku Drain] - Active - 40/50 - 125 MP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates Reiryoku. It absorbs the target's Reiryoku and adds it to the user's RP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's Reiryoku to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 40 Damage dealt and 40 RP drained per second**

 **Current Maximum distance: 40 meters**

* * *

 **[Gran Rey Cero] – Active – 10/100 – 950RP and 30HP**

 **A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku infused with the blood of the user**

 **Base Damage: 1215**

* * *

 **[Hollowfication] - Active - MAX - 100RP per minute**

 **By donning a Hollow's mask, temporarily increases power by using a Hollow's energy**

 **All stats increase by 75% while in use**

* * *

 **[Bankai] - Active - MAX - 100RP per minute**

 **The final form of your sword, temporarily increases power by using a Shinigami's energy**

 **Str and Spd increase by 75% while in use**

* * *

 **[Getsuga Tensho] – Active – 25/100 – 625RP per use**

 **Fires a large Crescent shaped slash that can cause large scale damage and destruction**

 **Base Damage: 100**

* * *

.

"This is very good" Alice says as she sheathes her sword and hangs her mask on her belt

.

Alice walks back to Chrom and the Shepherds and they begin to climb the steps to the shrine.

Upon reaching the shrine they see a young girl, no more than 13, with long green hair in a ponytail held up by a pink bow, wearing a pink cape along with a pink dress and a tiara on her head. She floats in a cocoon of green energy snoring softly

.

"Lady Tiki, prithee answer" Say'ri asks as the cocoon begins to dim and Tiki floats slowly to the ground. She stretches and rubs her eyes

.

" _Grima quick give me all the memories relating to Naga and Tiki_ "

" **Hatchling, first you've spoken to me in what, three years, no how have you been, enjoying the show, nothing** "

" _Fine, are you enjoying the show?_ " she asks irritated

" **Immensely, this is immensely amusing for me, first that 'Overlord' world, which was funny in and of itself, but then you have a version of my universe, where my tribe can still exist, I am a very happy dragon right now** " he says with a roar of laughter

" _Yeah, yeah, what about the memories_ "

" **Fine, fine, here you go, for good measure I'll just give you everything, all of my memories, enjoy being the Fell Dragon in body and in mind"**

" _Why not, could be useful later_ " Alice thinks with a mental shrug

" **Don't be a stranger; I do enjoy some conversation every now and then** "

.

Alice feels an influx of memories and feelings before they settle down and she looks back at Tiki with all the memories she now has of her and smiles

.

"Hmm, you are of the exalted bloodline yes?" Tiki asks sleepily as Chrom nods

.

Tiki throws a blue gemstone in Chrom's direction and his shield moves his arm against his will and the stone flies into the right upper slot on the shield

Tiki examines her surroundings and her bright blue eyes meet Alice's light purple

.

"A-aunt Grima?" Tiki says rubbing sleep from her eyes

.

Alice looks back to the others

.

"Give us a minute" Alice says as Chrom nods and they all walk down the steps. Alice holds out her hand with the exalted mark on it and the mark disappears

" _Wasn't really necessary to have the mark, never really needed more than the ability_ " Alice thinks as she looks back at Tiki

.

"A-aunt Grima is that you?"

"Yes Child" Alice says softly, opening her arms and Tiki rushes in and hugs her

"Aunt Grima, I missed you so much" Tiki says sobbing in Alice's chest

"Don't cry child, I'm here now" Alice says rubbing Tiki's head

"Did mother let you out?" Tiki asks once she stops crying

"I freed myself, which was no easy feat let me tell you, I gained this body before it was born and have lived in it for almost 230 years now, oddly enough Naga has not once spoken to me"

.

Tiki hugs her tighter, as if she'll disappear if she lets go, Alice smiles and hugs her, stroking her hair to calm her down

"I'm just glad you're here Aunt Grima, I haven't seen you in so many years now"

"Yes, the last time I saw you was during the shadow dragon incident, even then I couldn't speak to you, I was just a spirit then. But look how you've grown" Alice says patting her head fondly as Tiki purrs as Alice pats her head

"Why have you all woken me up?" Tiki asks confused

"Well that's the thing, I am from the future, where I am clearly a lot mellower then I used to be…" Alice says as Tiki nods

"…There are those trying to resurrect the old me, the violent and destructive one, in this time period" Alice finishes as Tiki nods again

"I understand, so then, another quest to find the gemstones, seems just like old times Aunt Grima" Tiki says with a smile as Alice lifts Tiki onto her shoulders and holds on to her legs as she walks down the stairs as Tiki laughs

"One last thing, they don't really know I'm Grima, so I need you to call me Alice, just in public alright?" Alice says as Tiki nods smiling

.

Alice walks down the stairs laughing along with Tiki who sits on her shoulders and the other look at her shocked and confused

.

"Put down Lady Tiki this instant you ruffian" Say'ri yells

"It's alright, she's family" Tiki says as the others look shocked once more

"Didn't you know, Grima and Naga were twins" Alice says to the others who stare blankly at the two

"So Lady Tiki is…" Chrom starts

.

"My niece? Yes, she is" Alice says putting Tiki down

"Lady Tiki, for over three thousand years old you look rather young" Say'ri says

"It's interesting isn't it, I look just like I did during Marth's era" Tiki says twirling and taking in her appearance

* * *

 _An hour later, in front of the Mila tree_

"Factions of the Resistance are already uniting in answer to the Voice's call! Soon bards will sing of this day... 'They who conquered the Conqueror!'" Say'ri says

"A tune I'm most anxious to hear." Chrom says

"But a man like Walhart will not roll over dead at the first sign of trouble..." Alice says

"Aye, my lady...as you say. He will muster his forces to put down the Rebellion. Then his gaze will turn to us. Against his full might, we would not last long." Say'ri says

"Where are his armies garrisoned?" Chrom asks

"The Valmese Imperial Army is comprised of three main divisions: one controls the north, one the south, and the third the lands between. Emperor Walhart commands the northern forces. Their might easily exceeds our own. The south is led by my brother, Yen'fay. His host is said to rival Walhart's." Say'ri says

"Divisions, are they? Hmm..." Alice says thinking

"I see a plan brewing in those eyes of yours, Alice..." Flavia says

"If we could divide their divisions—disrupt communications, supplies, et cetera... Then introduce misinformation to add to the confusion...a whisper here and there... The panic would spread on its own...and all the quicker for their great number. Such a giant force could collapse under its own weight." Alice says

"Say'ri—the third division, stationed between the other two..." Chrom starts

"Aye, sir, at Fort Steiger, halfway along the highroad. In fact, not so far from where we stand now. We might stand a chance against them... But it would take speed, and luck. I wager Walhart and Yen'fay will hear of our exploits soon, if they haven't already. I suggest sending the bulk of our army to the north and south to mask our plan. An elite force, led by Sir Chrom, might then quietly slip through to Fort Steiger. What say you?" Say'ri says

"I say, 'aye.'" Chrom says

"Aye." Flavia says

"Fie! We could all be dead before nightfall, yet not one of you so much as hesitates. Your courage is...an inspiration... Aye, we will win this war yet, by gods!" Say'ri shouts filled with hope

* * *

 _Several days later, Fort Steiger_

"Damn! Look at those walls... This isn't going to be easy." Flavia remarks

"It's not the walls I'm worried about—it's the hordes of Valmese inside them." Basillo says

"Our best bet is a swift, surgical strike, right at their heart. If we can strike down their commander, the fortress will be ours. So—Khan Flavia, your men will take on the forces surrounding the castle. That should create an opening for a smaller team led by Chrom and I...I regret to say this will put you at the forefront of the battle, Sir Chrom." Say'ri says

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Chrom says

"Then it's settled. Other Resistance forces are on the way. With luck, they'll arrive in time to help. Let's cleave them a proud trail of imperial blood to find us by!"

* * *

 **The Valm Invasion Arc is in full swing, Alice now is the Fell Dragon in body and mind, and Canon for the most part has stayed on track**

 **.**

 **I used Tiki's younger appearance for no real reason, I just felt like it worked better**

 **.**

 **If you can't picture what she looks like then look up fire emblem heroes tiki**

 **.**

 **What Alice doesn't realize is that she now has 2000+ years of knowledge, experience, and, while her mindset has not changed, some things have, the whole memory dump has jogged some things loose in the mind of our heroine, and they will come to boil soon enough. but here's a hint: A previous universes abilites will make themselves known once more**

 **.**

 **and with that little hint, that will appear very soon, like either next chapter or the one after that soon, i'll see you all next week**

 **.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review, Thank You**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but what a world it would be if I did_**

* * *

 _Battlefield_

 **14 Shepherds vs 30 Valmese soldiers**

 **Battle Start**

* * *

.

The group splits into two sides, one takes the left entrance as the other takes the right

.

Alice stands in the back as the Shepherds take on the enemy soldiers, occasionally slashing down the stray soldier that makes its way through

.

" _We are way too overpowered for this_ " Alice thinks

.

The group eventually reaches the leader

.

* * *

 **Pheros**

 **Level 12**

 **Valkyrie**

 **HP: 45/45**

 **MP: 945/945**

 **RP: 1365/1365**

 **Abilities:**

 **[Hollowfication]**

* * *

.

"Interesting" Alice says stepping forward with her sword

.

Alice slips on her mask and noticing it the Valkyrie holds out her hand and a vertically rectangular mask appears in her hand, the mask on the left side is solid black and the right is pale white. She places it on her face and her eyes change to black sclera and sickly yellow eyes

.

* * *

 **Pheros**

 **Level 12**

 **Valkyrie**

 **HP: 105/105**

 **MP: 1025/1025**

 **RP: 1650/1650 [- 200 per minute]**

 **Abilities:**

 **[Hollowfication]**

* * *

.

" _In the name of the Conqueror, you will not take this fortress_ " she says, her voice overlaid with another

" _You know, this could be slightly amusing_ " Alice says, her voice overlaid with her hollows

.

Alice swings her sword and unleashes a **[Getsuga Tensho]**. The new hollowfied human raises her hands, a dome-like barrier forms around her, blocking the blast before she fires several dozen Mana Bullets through the barrier and at Alice who uses **[Sonido]** to disappear and reappear behind the dome.

.

" _Fight me like a soldier, stop being a coward_ "

.

Alice raises her sword and slashes the barrier which breaks apart like glass.

.

" _As amusing as this is, I don't like someone thinking their better than me, and I certainly don't like being called a coward_ "

" _ **[Cero]**_ "

.

Alice raises her hand and charges five **[Cero]** blasts and fires them at the Valkyrie and she tries once more to erect a barrier only for it to break upon contact with one of the blasts leaving the other four to hit the hollowfied human as a burst of smoke engulfs the area

.

" _ **You know, when I agreed to lend you my power, I told you what would happen if you lost. Now it's my turn to have some fun**_ " a female voice says

.

When the smoke dissipates, The Valkyrie stands there hunched over with white plate armor forming on her body

.

* * *

 **Hollow Pheros**

 **Class: Hollow Valkyrie**

 **Sub-class: Adjuchas**

 **HP: 250/250**

 **MP: 2050/2050**

 **RP: 3300/3300**

 **A hollow that took control of its host's body, turning the host's body into its real form, a weakened Adjuchas hollow**

* * *

.

" _Now this is getting good_ " Alice says dropping into a combat stance

.

The now hollow Valkyrie pulls out a red tome and its coloring changes rapidly to a white tome with red lettering

 **.**

* * *

 **[Hollow's Tome]**

 **Lowers all stats of target by 5 per minute**

 **Continues to lower stats until the inner hollow inside them takes over or they are dead**

 **This ability stacks upon multiple hits**

 **Wielder of this weapon shall become a hollow upon death**

* * *

.

" _Do you really think that will have an effect on me_ " Alice says

.

Hollow Pheros looks at the tome and shrugs

.

" _Fair enough_ " she says as the tome changes into a regular dark magic tome and a Levin sword appears in her hand

" _That's better_ " Alice says charging with her sword

.

She swings her sword and meets another barrier, one that doesn't break immediately upon contact. The hollow uses the Levin sword to launch lightning bolts at Alice who uses **[Sonido]** to dodge.

.

" _Interesting barrier, but nothing can hold forever_ " Alice says using **[Sonido]**

.

She disappears and reappears, launching a **[Getsuga Tensho]** before disappearing and doing the same again

After the fifth reappearance and subsequent **[Getsuga Tensho]** , the barrier cracks and falls away in broken pieces like glass

.

The two charge forward and clash swords, lightning streaking around the immediate area.

.

" _ **[Cero]**_ " Alice says

.

Two blasts fire at the hollow that blocks one with the sword while the other destroys the tome in her hand

.

Alice launches several more **[Cero]** blasts at the hollow that dodges and surprisingly uses **[Sonido]** to evade the remaining blasts

.

" _You're learning aren't you?_ " Alice says interested

" _Am I just that interesting or can we get back to fighting?_ "

" _Fine, I'm rather bored anyways_ "

.

Alice plants her sword in the ground and cuts her hand, the hollow looking interested watches as Alice charges a **[Cero]** and her blood mixes in turning the color black. Realizing what is happening the hollow erects the dome like barrier around itself in a vain attempt to save itself

.

" _ **[Gran Rey Cero]**_ "

.

Alice launches the blast, it hits the dome with a loud ringing sound and continues trying to break through as the barrier slowly begins to crack and breaks, the blast shoots through the broken barrier and engulfs the hollow, disintegrating it as it screams.

 **.**

* * *

 **Skills have leveled up**

* * *

 **[Cero] - Active - 62/100 - 250 RP**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 142**

* * *

 **[Cero] has reached lowest possible RP cost**

* * *

 **[Gran Rey Cero] – Active – 12/100 – 950RP and 30HP**

 **A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku infused with the blood of the user**

 **Base Damage: 1217**

* * *

 **[Sonido] - Active - 60/100 - 50 RP per use**

 **A speed technique developed by Hollows to combat the Soul Reaper Shunpo. Grants a burst of near instantaneous speed for a short distance.**

 **Current Distance: 85 Meters**

* * *

 **[Sonido] has reached lowest possible RP cost**

* * *

 **[Getsuga Tensho] – Active – 40/100 – 550RP per use**

 **Fires a large Crescent shaped slash that can cause large scale damage and destruction**

 **Base Damage: 115**

* * *

 _With Chrom and the others_

 _The fortress is surrounded by the former resistance turned against the shepherds. They decide that if they are to escape then they must go now before reinforcements arrive. They send a small group led by Basillo to distract Walhart. Basillo is defeated and passes Flavia the next gemstone before forcing her to retreat to meet the Shepherds who retreat to the Demon's Ingle, a volcano_

.

"Once we defeat their commander the rest will surrender, but I cannot move fast enough to reach their commander without getting caught between his soldiers"

"I understand, then we will clear you a path" Chrom says as the Shepherds draw their weapons

.

They split into two groups and take the left and center path across the Demon's ingle to get to Yen'fay, the commander

.

They meet a dozen feet from the commander as the Shepherds fight the remaining soldiers as Alice moves to fight Yen'fay

.

"I am Yen'fay of Chon'sin. That is all you need know before you die." He says drawing a gold seven branched sword

 **.**

* * *

 **Yen'fay**

 **Level 15**

 **Swordmaster**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **MP: 135/135**

 **Def: 15**

 **Res: 13**

* * *

.

Alice pulls out her Bankai and shifts to a combat stance

.

The two swordsman rush forward and clash swords as Alice kicks him in the stomach and pushes him back as she rushes in

.

" **[Ignis] [Aether]** "

.

As she rushes forwards she jumps into the air and spins end over end as she is covered in purple flames and strikes Yen'fay as he is pushed back more and rushes in as Alice shoots at him at great speed and slices cleanly across his chest as he falls to the ground

.

"Well fought...She will...be...safe... I can die...in peace..."

.

* * *

 _Regrouping with Chrom and the others_

 _Flavia rejoins the group and explains how Basillo fell trying to stall Walhart and how he gave her the next gemstone they need_

.

The red gemstone takes its place on the bottom left of the shield leaving only two more stones to find.

.

"The scouts have reported back. Walhart's army...has retreated to the imperial capital." Say'ri says

"Retreated?!" Chrom says

"It seems the dynast turncloaks are withdrawing their soldiers as well."

"I don't believe it..."

"Steiger and Yen'fay have fallen; it's no shock Walhart might pull back to regroup. And of course the dynasts now see cracks forming in the empire..."

"Maybe they'll reconsider which side they will fight for?"

"Possibly, if they can see an advantage in it for themselves, with them or not, it seems a decisive battle is upon us." Lucina says

"To think, how quickly our fortunes have shifted..."

"We have Basillo to thank for it, for all of it. His sacrifice made it all possible... If only there had been some other way..." Alice says

"No second guessing! Basillo would have hated that. You did your duty as best you were able, same as he. Now clear the doubts out of that clever head of yours—we're going to need it. The fate of Valm—and all our homelands—hangs on this next battle, for the sake of history and all our fallen comrades... We will bring this empire crashing down!" Flavia says

"Shepherds, comrades, soldiers, we make for the capital! This "Conqueror's" reign ends now!" Chrom says

.

* * *

 _Several days later, Valm Castle_

 _The shepherds stand before the castle cautiously as there does not appear to be much of Walhart's army present. Previously on the march over Alice gave the all a [Second Seal], retaining their stats but reverting their level to one allowing them to grow more_

.

Chrom and his group take the 15 on the right, Frederick and his group takes the 15 on the left, and finally Alice and her group take the ten in the middle along with Walhart

.

Riders of various classes shoot towards Alice and her Group weapons drawn. Alice draws her Bankai and her group draws their weapons as they charge the enemy

.

Alice hacks and slashes through the riders as they land minuscule hits that are healed by her weapons Vampiric trait

.

After a solid hour, Alice reaches Walhart

.

"You have come to face me Ylissean Tactician" he says atop his horse

"Your end has come and I will be the one to show you to it" Alice says as he laughs

"I grant any challenger the chance to test their will against mine, but like all others you will be found wanting" he says charging with sword in hand

 **.**

* * *

 **Walhart**

 **Level 25**

 **Conqueror**

 **HP: 59/59**

 **MP: 450/450**

 **Def: 26**

 **Res: 15**

 **Skills:**

 **[Hollowfication]**

* * *

.

"Your one of _them too, huh_ " Alice says slipping on her mask

.

Walhart laughs and continues his charge

.

"This might actually provide some entertainment before I take over Ylisse" he says as they clash swords

"Come on then, use some of those Hollow abilities" he says as they retreat and clash again

" _As you wish, try and stay alive._ _ **[Cero]**_ "

.

Alice fires the black blast from her hand and it shoots towards Walhart who stands to the side and uses his sword to deflect it

.

"Is that the best you have" he says smugly

.

Alice narrows her yellow eyes as she stabs her sword into the ground and holds both her hands at Walhart

.

She fires multiple **[Cero]** blasts, as many as she can, as fast as she can, until she can no longer see through the cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears, Walhart is retreating into the capital as soldiers block the shepherds from following

.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

 _The resistance rejoins the shepherds under their banner to fight Walhart once more. Walhart has assembled his remaining forces in a final attempt to stop the shepherds_

.

Alice leads her group through the middle as Chrom and Frederick take the left and the right with their groups

.

After dealing with many enemies they reach a sage with purple hair and a very effeminate appearance

 **.**

* * *

 **Excellus**

 **Level 10**

 **Sage**

 **HP: 46/46**

 **MP: 1125/1125**

 **Def: 15**

 **Res: 20**

* * *

.

"I will kill you then show that fool Walhart who the real mastermind is" he says pulling out a red tome and pointing it at Alice, shooting a large beam of fire at Alice who swings her sword and splits it in half as it moves to the sides of her causing no harm

"If that was all then I think it's my turn" Alice says as Excellus looks fearful.

.

A vial suddenly flies through the air and hits the cowering sage as he screams as it breaks and the liquid inside splatters over him. Where the liquid hits his skin white bonelike armor appears and he screams more as his face is covered by a half mask

.

"What, _What_ Did you do _to me_ " he says his voice echoing in and out as he looks to Walhart

"Traitors die a traitor's death and have no place in my utopia, I always said you amused me, now you're hysterical" he says in a cold and cruel tone

.

Excellus screams and a black aura appears around him as **[Bala]** bullets fire in all directions before he settles down and looks at Alice with black sclera and yellow eyes

.

" _Kill, kill, kill_ " he says in a broken and hollow tone as he reaches out and charges a **[Cero]** on his hand before firing it at Alice who side steps it and dodges completely

.

* * *

 **Excellus**

 **Level 10**

 **Hollow Sage**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **RP: 8,725/10,000**

 **Def: 15**

 **Res: 50**

 **A hollow dedicated to furthering the knowledge and power of Hollow techniques. A glass cannon, one good hit should kill him, how hard it will be to land that hit is another matter**

* * *

.

Alice looks at the new hollow slightly interested in it as it erects a dome-like barrier around itself

.

" _A barrier, really, I've seen better, I've created better_ " Alice says looking at the dome around Excellus

" _Kill…Kill_ "

.

The hollow discharges several **[Cero]** blasts as Alice charges in with her sword, these blasts fly past her and curve back to hit her. She dodges and ducks before jumping over the barrier causing the blasts to hit the barrier instead of her, breaking it in a small explosion of glass

.

" _ **[Cero]**_ "

.

Alice discharges several blasts of her own hitting the hollow and killing it easily. Alice continues up to Walhart as the rest of the shepherds continue fighting

.

"The snake was at least a little amusing; now let's get to the main event" Walhart says pulling out a blood red axe to match his armor as he mounts his horse.

.

He glows a pale white coloring as a blinding light engulfs the room. When it dissipates Walhart is covered by pale white armor along with his horse in matching armor. His face is covered by a white demon mask with horns that form a crown on his head. He stares at Alice with the eyes of a hollow

.

" _How will you fare against this tactician?_ " he asks raising his blood red axe

 **.**

* * *

 **Walhart**

 **Level 25**

 **The White Rider**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **RP: 1500/1500**

 **Def: 75**

 **Res: 75**

* * *

.

" _This is new_ " Alice says confused

" _This is the power I obtained when I subjugated the hollow within myself_ " he says

.

They both charge and clash their weapons and he pushes Alice back. She grips her sword into a combat stance and gets a predatory grin

.

" _This could be fun, Make this interesting for me before I kill you_ " she says before charging again

.

They meet their swords and as they clash Alice raises her hand and discharges a **[Cero]** hitting Walhart and pushing him back

.

She charges again and slashes her sword against the armor cracking it and breaking parts of it off

.

The two warriors clash back and forth for a few minutes before Walhart backs up, his armor chipped and many pieces broken off, half his mask destroyed

.

" _This was pretty fun, not the best fight mind you, but certainly not the worst, but now we need to get on with the story, so it's time for this to end_ " Alice says stabbing her sword into the ground and cutting her hand

.

A **[Cero]** charges and her blood mixes in as she points it at Walhart

.

" **[Gran Rey Cero]** "

.

As the blast comes towards him he stands with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face

.

" _Fight on Tactician, and let the world know that when entire armies couldn't, you, a single Ylissean tactician, bested The Conqueror himself_ " he says as he disappears

 **.**

* * *

 **Sacrifice to Grima?**

 **Yes: +500EXP(to all Shepherds)**

 **No: +250EXP(to all Shepherds)**

* * *

.

Alice presses yes and more screens appear in front of her

.

* * *

 **.**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 5 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Race: [Vampiric Fell Dragon]**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Class: [Grandmaster]**

 **HP: 110/110 HP Regen: 11 per minute (+21 per minute)**

 **MP: 2520/2520 MP Regen: 153 per minute (+210 per minute)**

 **RP: 3640/3640 RP Regen 280 per minute (+700 RP per minute)**

 **Str: 56**

 **Vit: 1.69**

 **Mag: 56**

 **Spd: 59**

 **Skl: 51**

 **Def: 40 MAX**

 **Res: 40 MAX**

* * *

 **Skills have leveled up**

* * *

 **[Cero] - Active - 70/100 - 200 RP**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 150**

* * *

 **[Cero] has Reached Lowest RP cost**

* * *

 **[Gran Rey Cero] – Active – 14/100 – 950RP and 30HP**

 **A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku infused with the blood of the user**

 **Base Damage: 1219**

* * *

 **Through repeated use the skill, [Aether] has undergone an evolution**

* * *

 **[Fell Aether] – Active – MAX – 350MP per use**

 **An ability granted to those of the Divine Dragons bloodline corrupted with blood of the Fell Dragon**

 **Two consecutive attacks. The first restores HP by half the damage dealt**

 **The second lowers the enemy Def and Res by half before attacking**

* * *

 _After the battle, with the rest of the Shepherds_

"Sir Chrom, a thousand thanks from every Valmese couldn't repay what you did for us. But I recovered Vert, the Gemstone that was stolen from Chon'sin as a trophy." Say'ri says handing Chrom a green gemstone that is places on the bottom right of his shield

"You're giving it to me?"

"Of course, sir, it seems the fell dragon will soon threaten us all. I would feel safer knowing the Gemstone was in your hands when it is needed, maybe not now or in a year, but it will be needed before we are in the ground, the amount of Grimleal as of late if proof of that."

"Then so it will be. Thank you, Say'ri." Chrom says

.

* * *

 _Ylisstol, a month later_

Alice opens her eyes to a large amount of screens in front of her

.

* * *

 **System update**

 **Gamer System Ver. 2**

 **Dear Gamer**

 **As you have most likely noticed, new skills and perks have not been created for a while. All effort has gone to work out glitches in the world, as it turns out it is hard combining Fire Emblem logic and Bleach logic to create a combined world, but those glitches have been fixed now, if you encountered any before we apologize, if not, good for you.**

 **Signed**

 **Random Omnipotent Being**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Due to the large usage of hollow skills along with Shinigami skills and possession of [Hollow's Body], the skill [Hollow's Body] has evolved into [Arrancar's Body]**

 **Due to possessing [Gran Rey Cero] and possessing the skill [Arrancar's Body], the skill [Espada] has been added to [Arrancar's Body]**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Arrancar's Body] - Passive - MAX**

 **\- Repeated use of Hollow and Shinigami skills has made your anatomy closer to a Arrancar then a regular Hollow**

 **\- All Hollow skills have RP cost lowered by 50%**

 **\- All Hollow skills have Base Damage increased by 50%**

 **\- [Sonido] Max distance is increased by 25%**

 **\- [Cero] +25% increased damage**

 **[Espada] - Passive - MAX**

 **\- The elite among the Arrancar. They stand at the top with no equal**

 **\- [Gran Rey Cero] -29% RP cost and -50% HP cost**

* * *

 **.**

 **Skills have been updated**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Cero] - Active - 70/100 - 200 RP**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 190**

* * *

 **[Gran Rey Cero] – Active – 14/100 – 675RP and 15HP**

 **A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku infused with the blood of the user**

 **Base Damage: 1219**

* * *

 **[Arrancar's Body] has suppressed Vampiric Racial traits but not abilities**

 **Race: [Fell Dragon]**

* * *

 **Due to possessing [Arrancar's Body] a skill has been created but will remain locked until criteria is met**

* * *

.

Alice looks at the screens before smiling and dismissing them

.

She looks around the room and sees Yuno and Keeno lying in bed with her along with Carnage and Toxin snuggled in between them all. She looks at her sleeping family before lying back down and snuggling with them all until she falls back asleep

.

* * *

 _About an hour later_

"Lady Alice, Lady Alice" a voice says knocking on the door

"Yes, who's there" Alice says rubbing sleep from her eyes

"Prince Chrom requests your presence in the throne room"

"Yes, tell him I'll be there shortly" she says standing up

.

She hears the footsteps walk away before standing in front of the mirror. She sees her hair standing up everywhere, messy and unkempt. She sighs and a magic circle appears over her head. It goes down her body and as it does her hair straightens out and she looks bright and fresh.

.

"That's much better" she says slipping on her tactician cloak and walking out of her room, closing the door she makes her way to the throne room to see Chrom and Frederick with grim expressions

"King Validar has extended an invitation. He says Plegia has been guarding Sable, and now he wishes to return it to Ylisse. Validar asks that you visit him in person, that he might formally present it. Perhaps needless to say, milord, but I don't like this one bit."

"Neither do I, Frederick the Wary, neither do I. At best, it's selfish political maneuvering at a time when the world can ill afford it. At worst, our run-in with those Risen during our last visit was no accident... But we will meet with him. Send word at once."

"Milord, are you...certain that's wise?"

"No, but we haven't time to be certain. ...And my sister never refused a diplomatic gesture, no matter how foul smelling. If he doesn't give us the stone, he may at least reveal where it is. ...Don't worry, Frederick. I'm not walking into this blindly. We will make certain everyone is armed to the teeth."

"Then you should at least leave the fire emblem somewhere safe" Alice says

"I will not leave it in Ylisse when her strongest soldiers are gone, it is safest with me and it shall stay with me for now" Chrom says in a tone of finality

"As you wish Milord" Frederick says as Alice shrugs

.

* * *

 _Plegia Castle, several days later_

"Whether these are his true bones or just an effigy, I cannot say. But I know this: we cannot let that monster come back to life." Lucina says staring at the castle made from the head of Grima

"We won't let that creature be brought back" Alice says staring at the head as well

.

* * *

 _Inside Plegia castle_

" _Chrom, I saw armed soldiers in the shadows as they showed us in_ " Alice whispers

" _Then it sounds like we have our answer already_ " Chrom whispers back as Validar and Aversa walk into the room

"Well met, milord." Aversa says

"Prince Chrom! Welcome." Validar says

"...I was told you had something you wished to give me." Chrom says

"My my! No time for courtesy, milord? Such impatience... Do you really want it that badly? This concerns me. The Gemstones and the Fire Emblem can be...treacherous artifacts. A fact Plegia and the Grimleal sadly know all too well..."

"'Sadly'? You speak ill of when the first exalt used them against the fell dragon?"

"Yes I do, intruder!"

"...Intruder?"

"You are not supposed to be here. You must be destroyed!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Give me the Fire Emblem... Give it to me!"

"You mad scoundrel! This is a declaration of war!" Lucina says

"I will only ask one last time: give me the Emblem. Now!"

"...Never."

"Then this parley is over. Guards! Seize them!"

"Just as we thought..." Chrom says

.

Alice shakes her head and holds her hand out into thin air and pulses a bit of Reiryoku. In front of her hand a black square pixel appears and more expand around it until there is a large black portal made of square pixels

.

"Chrom, this way, quickly!" Alice says gesturing them into the portal.

.

Once they are all inside the portal it closes behind them

.

"Alice had an escape route all planned out...How preciously clever of her." Aversa says

.

* * *

 _Battlefield_

The portal opens and they all step out of it

.

* * *

 **Skill has been learned**

* * *

 **[Descorrer] - Active - 1/100 - 1500RP per use**

 **A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to create a** **Gargantua to transport the user to any location they desire**

* * *

"Well that went well" Chrom says sarcastically

.

The group looks around and notices they are surrounded from the front with the castle at the back.

.

"Looks like they planned for this huh" Alice says as they draw their weapons

.

* * *

 **14 Shepherds vs 29(For now) Enemies**

 **Battle begin**

* * *

.

"You know, I used quite a bit of energy making that Gargantua, I think we'll do this the old fashioned way" Alice says pointing her sword at the enemy

.

Tiki and Nowi change into dragon form and go after the enemies without long range capabilities while Chrom and Frederick go after those that do since, with their higher defense, it is strategically sound, while the remaining Shepherds back them up, taking out the melee fighters.

.

Alice and her group charge the middle killing any enemy in their way as they make their way to the commander

.

Once Alice reaches the commander she sees a lowly aging berserker pointing a gold axe at her as it streaks lightening in the nearby area

.

* * *

 **Algol**

 **Level 15**

 **Berserker**

 **HP: 95/95**

 **MP: 990/990**

 **RP: 1430/1430**

 **Def: 20**

 **Res: 15**

 **An aging berserker who agreed to be experimented on with Reiryoku in hopes to restore his youth**

* * *

.

"Leaving Plegia so soon, no, please, stay awhile. Stay...forever!" he says swinging his axe and launching a bolt of purple lighting at Alice, she points her hand out in the direction of the lightning

.

" **[Hado # 4: Byakurai]** "

.

Alice launches a bolt of white lighting that streaks from her hand; crashing into the purple lighting, destroying it before shooting to and impacting the berserker.

.

" **Hado…** "

"… **# 1: Sho…** " A blue ball of energy shoots forth and hits the berserker knocking him back

"… **# 2: Seiu…** " Several blue bullets hit the berserker causing him to bleed in non-vital areas

"… **# 3: Midori No Kaze…** " a green arc of wind hits his shoulder causing a deep gash

"… **# 5: Shuryudan…** " a ball of energy attaches to his other arm before blowing it off

"...And finally, **# 6: Kazaguruma** " a windmill shaped projectile spins forward and embeds itself in the berserkers stomach as he falls to the ground in pain

.

He reaches shakily into his pouch and pulls out a vulnerary, colored white and with red veins

 **.**

* * *

 **[Hollow's Vulnerary]**

 **Restores HP and MP fully**

 **Allows user to generate Reiryoku**

 **Any who drink this shall slowly turn into a Hollow**

* * *

.

He uncorks it and drinks it, before dropping it as it breaks and he grunts in pain as his body is surrounded by a deep purple aura as white armor forms on his body as a second pair of arms forms beneath his as bone white armor forms around his entire body. A mask forms on his head in the shape of an owl, with a large beak and wide eyeholes to reveal the eyes of the hollow.

 **.**

* * *

 **Algol**

 **Level 15**

 **Adjuchas Berserker**

 **HP: 595/595**

 **MP: 1990/1990**

 **RP: 2430/2430**

 **Def: 45**

 **Res: 40**

* * *

.

Alice shifts into a combat stance, sword pointed out as she slips her mask on

.

The hollow charges and launches a flurry of punches with its four arms as Alice struggles to deflect using her sword.

.

" _Hmm, this could be interesting_ " Alice says blocking another strike before holding her hand out

" _ **[Cero]**_ "

.

Alice fires the black blast, pushing the hollow back as she charges it. She fires several more **[Cero]** blasts as it tries to block with its hand Alice slips past its guard and Slices down its chest before placing her hand on its stomach

.

" _ **[Cero]**_ "

.

Alice fires a blast right into the hollow's chest, forming a large hole and causing it to bleed profusely. The Hollow roars in pain as it falls to the ground bleeding out. It holds out its hand and charges a **[Cero]** , as it slowly disintegrates its blood flows into the blast turning it black as Alice widens her eyes.

.

The hollow fades into nothing as the blast shoots at Alice. She looks behind her and sees the Shepherds and her own group behind her.

.

She stabs her sword into the ground and slashes her hand on it she charges three **[Cero]** blasts as her blood mixes into it, she wobbles and falls to her knees as the blasts finish charging

.

" **[Gran Rey Cero]** "

.

Alice fires the three blasts and they shoot towards the oncoming blast, the three merge into a blast so large and wide that it engulfs the hollows blast entirely before continuing and shooting off into the distance

.

Alice falls to the ground and lays on her back as screens appear around her

 **.**

* * *

 **Sacrifice to Grima x 30?**

 **Yes: +500EXP to all Shepherds**

 **No: + 250EXP to all Shepherds**

* * *

.

Alice reaches up and presses yes as more screen pop up

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 10 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Race: [Fell Dragon]**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Class: [Grandmaster]**

 **HP: 116/116 HP Regen: 11.6per minute (+21 per minute)**

 **MP: 2700/2700 MP Regen: 168 per minute (+210 per minute)**

 **RP: 3900/3900 RP Regen 300 per minute (+700 RP per minute)**

 **Str: 61**

 **Vit: 1.79**

 **Mag: 60**

 **Spd: 64**

 **Skl: 56**

 **Def: 40 MAX**

 **Res: 40 MAX**

* * *

 **.**

 **Skills have leveled up**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Hado # 1: Sho (Thrust)] - Active - 12/50 - 10 RP.**

 **Pushes the target away from the caster.**

 **Base Damage: 15**

* * *

 **[Hado # 2: Seiu (Blue Rain)] - Active - 12/50 - 12 RP per bullet**

 **The caster shoots a blast of Reiryoku from their hands like bullets of water, with size depending on the amount of Reiryoku poured into the spell flying at their enemies.**

 **Base Water Damage: 20 per bullet.**

* * *

 **[Hado # 3: Midori No Kaze (Green Wind)] - Active - 12/50 - 15 RP**

 **Launches a gust of slicing wind from the caster's hand.**

 **Base Wind Damage: 22**

* * *

 **[Hado # 4: Byakurai (Pale Lightning)] - Active - 12/50 - 20 RP**

 **Fires a bolt of white lightning from the caster's fingertips.**

 **Base Electric Damage: 25**

* * *

 **[Hado # 5: Shuryudan (Grenade)] - Active - 12/50 - 25 RP**

 **Gathers a small ball of spiritual energy into the casters palm, allowing to be thrown as a grenade that explodes on contact or to be stuck onto a surface to detonate on command.**

 **Base Fire Damage: 30**

* * *

 **[Hado # 6: Kazaguruma (Windmill)] - Active - 12/50 - 30 RP**

 **A windmill shaped Reiryoku projectile launches from the caster's hand carving at the target.**

 **Base Damage: 35**

* * *

 **[Cero] - Active - 80/100 - 200 RP**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 200**

* * *

 **[Gran Rey Cero] – Active – 25/100 – 550RP and 15HP**

 **A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku infused with the blood of the user**

 **Base Damage: 1230**

* * *

.

Alice sits up and weakly looks over to the others only to see Validar appear and shoot Chrom with a magic blast, knocking him out, he picks up the fire emblem off his body and disappears with a smug smirk.

.

Keeno and Yuno come over and hold Alice up as Carnage and Toxin take her by the hands and lead her to the others as Chrom wakes up with shock on his face

"Sorry Chrom, he got the emblem" Alice says as Chrom curses

"It's alright Alice; there was nothing you could do with the amount of blood loss you just went through" Chrom says softly

.

* * *

 _A day later Throne room, Ylisse_

"By the current estimate from Lucina, we have six months to ready ourselves for a confrontation at the dragon's table, to prevent the resurrection of the Fell Dragon Grima" Chrom says as Alice steps forward and pulls out her book labeled future knowledge and turns to the chapter labeled 'paralogues'

.

"From what we know of the future, there are several items here and now that could boost our abilities and provide good experience when in such places in the future" she says as a map appears on a crystal monitor. Above the Feroxi port where they fought the Valmese for the first time a red dot appears over some ruins

.

"Now we do not know about what these ruins contain, only that townsfolk claim it has the legacy of the divine dragon, neither Lucina nor my book can tell us what lies there. I say this warrants investigation and if it is true then we should all gain a boost in power"

.

The others nod in agreement as Alice looks down to her book

 _ **.**_

 _ **Paralogue 12 Disowned by time**_

 _ ***No further information available***_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _The Ruins of Time, a week later_

Chrom, Alice and the others look around and see the ruins infested with Risen. In the distance they hear magic blasts, sword slashes and see smoke

.

" _Must kill...future...child..._ " Some of the Risen say charging them with weapons

.

"Future child…Chrom, we must find them before the Risen take them, they might be my friends from the future" Lucina shouts

"Understood" Chrom responds as they cut down more Risen

.

After cutting through another Risen she comes upon young girl no more than 15, with shoulder length light purple hair, a black dress, knee high black boots, and a tactician coat. The girl sees Alice, smiles brightly and rushes over to her; as she does Alice sees the Mark of Grima on the girl's right hand

.

"There you are Mother! I was beginning to think we got separated." She says with a smile

"What?" Alice says confused

"Well, no harm done. At least we can head home now...Goodness, the air here agrees with you! You look a decade younger, at least." She continues

"Wait. Let's go back to the "Mother" thing. ...Did you travel back from the future with Lucina?"

"Huh? Who's Lucina? And did you seriously just ask me if I came from the future? ...Why are you looking at me like that? Hello? It's me! Morgan! ...Your daughter, love of your life and Mother's little girl and all that? Wow, you're really acting strange today. Let's go home and get you to bed. Hmm, but which way is home? Is it— Ngh! M-my head!" she says clutching her head in pain as Alice rushes over and holds her concerned as she looks at her

 **.**

* * *

 **Morgan**

 **Level 1**

 **[Tactician]**

 **[Gift from Afar]**

 **Skills:**

 **[Ignis]**

 **[Fell Aether]**

 **[Astra]**

 **[Lethality]**

 **[Vantage]**

 **[Vengeance]**

* * *

.

"Easy—don't try to force it! Just stay calm and listen to me. I know this sounds mad, but I believe that you came here from the future." She says softly

"Are you out of your mind? That's not even possible!"

"It wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen in my life, I travel to and from the future and the past on a whim so it's not that strange"

"Y-you do look younger, but..."

"It's hard, I know. And you don't have to believe me right this minute. But you must come with me. It's dangerous alone, especially if your memory is gone. I was in a similar position to you once when I first came here; I stood in a field with no idea what to do"

"Wait, you wound up in the middle of a field, too? Hah! Like mother, like daughter, huh? Oh, that's too funny!" Morgan says laughing

"...Glad to see you inherited my blithe outlook. Just try to stay close, will you?" Alice says with a smile

"Yes ma'am" she says in a chipper tone pulling out European broadsword with a black hilt and a shining silver blade

.

Alice and Morgan charge the Risen, swords drawn and Alice watches Morgan easily take down Risen as they come upon the Risen chief riding on a skeletal griffon

.

* * *

 **Risen Chief**

 **Level 10**

 **Griffon Rider**

 **HP: 45/45**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Def: 18**

 **Res: 6**

* * *

.

"Come on Morgan, we'll take this one together"

"Yes Mother" Morgan says charging the Risen with her

.

The two charge the risen as Alice rushes left and Morgan rushes right and both deliver strong slashes to its sides as it falls to the ground dead

 **.**

* * *

 **Sacrifice to Grima x 31?**

 **Yes: + 750EXP to all Shepherds (Morgan included)**

 **50% chance to create hollow**

 **No: + 250EXP to all Shepherds (Morgan included)**

 **25% chance to create hollow**

* * *

.

Alice presses yes as a small light appears around everyone as screens appear in front of Alice

.

* * *

 **.**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 17 EXP: 50%/100%**

 **Race: [Fell Dragon]**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Class: [Grandmaster]**

 **HP: 125/125 HP Regen: 12.5 per minute (+21 per minute)**

 **MP: 2925/2925 MP Regen: 189 per minute (+210 per minute)**

 **RP: 4225/4225 RP Regen 325 per minute (+700 RP per minute)**

 **Str: 66**

 **Vit: 1.93**

 **Mag: 65**

 **Spd: 72**

 **Skl: 63**

 **Def: 40 MAX**

 **Res: 40 MAX**

* * *

.

"What was that light Mother, and what were those blue screens?" Morgan asks innocently

"You can see them?" Alice asks confused as Morgan nods her head

"Ok, I'll explain that later, now we have something else to deal with" Alice says looking over to the dead Risen

.

The dead Risen glows along with the griffon it was riding as the two are pulled together and glow a bright white light that blinds everyone present, when the light dissipates a new hollow stands there. Standing ten feet tall with bone-like bird wings, white armor across its shoulders, arms and legs, and a bird-like mask on its face reminiscent of a griffon

.

"Now Morgan, you may want to _stand back for this_ " Alice says slipping her mask on as Morgan stares at Alice awestruck

"Is that your mask Mother? It's so cool!" Morgan exclaims

" _Yes dear, I'll show you more later, but now, Mother need to take care of this_ " Alice says holding her Bankai in a fighting stance

.

* * *

 **Hollow Griffon**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **MP: 1500/1500**

 **RP: 3500/3500**

 **Def: 100**

 **Res: 70**

* * *

.

Alice charges at the hollowfied Risen and slashes with her sword only to meet bone as the sword is blocked by the hollow's wings, the hollow picks up the spear the risen was using and stabs at Alice with it as she blocks it with her sword and backs up

" _Okay then, this will be interesting_ " Alice says cracking her fingers before holding up her hand

" _ **[Cero]**_ "

.

Three blasts shoot from Alice's hand and at the hollow only for it to flap its wings and take to the sky as Alice unfurls her wings and follows as she raises her sword

.

" _ **[Cero]**_ "

.

Alice charges a large blast and cuts into it with her sword causing dozens of smaller blasts to shoot at the hollow, that can only dodge a few before getting hit with the others

.

The hollow looks at her before charging a **[Cero]** and performing the same move as her, she uses her sword and wings to block several blasts but some tear through her wings and other hit her in her body, she falls to the ground, unable to fly without her wings, Morgan rushes over to her concerned

.

"Are you alright Mother" Morgan asks helping her up

" _Yes dear, I'm alright, I've had worse; I think I'll take this a bit more seriously_ " Allice says staring up at the hollow with hatred as her wings spasms and she winces in pain as they retract

" _Let's get you back on the ground,_ _ **[Shard Buck Shots]**_ "

.

Alice fires crystal shards from a magic circle on her hand, the crystal bullets shoot towards the hollow that flaps its wings and dodges

.

" _ **[Teleportation]**_ "

.

A magic circle appears and the crystal shards fly into it as a portal appears behind the hollow and shoot into the hollow's wings, shattering them and sending it falling to the ground.

.

" _Now then, lets finish this, I need to go heal my wings_ " Alice says stabbing her sword in the ground and slicing her hand on the blade drawing blood

.

" _ **[Gran Rey Cero]**_ "

.

A cero blast charges and turns black as Alice's blood mixes into it, it fires at the hollow that, still recovering from the fall, cannot see the blast coming and shrieks as it disappears

* * *

 **.**

 **\+ 50EXP**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 18 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **HP: 127/127 HP Regen: 12.7 per minute (+40 per minute)**

 **MP: 2970/2970 MP Regen: 189 per minute (+400 per minute)**

 **RP: 4290/4290 RP Regen 330 per minute (+900 RP per minute)**

 **Str: 66**

 **Vit: 1.95**

 **Mag: 66**

 **Spd: 74**

 **Skl: 63**

 **Def: 40 MAX**

 **Res: 40 MAX**

* * *

 **.**

 **Skills have leveled up**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Cero] - Active - 90/100 - 200 RP**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 250**

* * *

 **[Gran Rey Cero] – Active – 27/100 – 550RP and 15HP**

 **A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku infused with the blood of the user**

 **Base Damage: 1232**

* * *

 **[Battle Healing LVL 2] - Passive – 35/?**

 **Recover HP over time: HP regen 40 HP per minute**

 **Recover MP over time: MP regen 400 MP per minute**

 **Recover RP over time: RP regen 900 RP per minute**

* * *

.

"That was a good fight" Alice says strapping her mask to her belt and sheathing her Bankai

"It was amazing Mother" Morgan says amazed

"Good, now dear I need you to do something for me"

"Sure Mother"

"Hold me up" Alice says as she starts to fall over only for Morgan to catch her and put an arm around her to hold her up as they make their way back to Chrom and the others

"Jeez Mother, you really overdid it huh?" Morgan asks

"Ha. Yeah, I guess I did" Alice says

.

Morgan helps Alice to the other when Chrom notices the two and looks at the newcomer before looking back at Alice

.

"Hey, Alice, who's your friend" Chrom asks

"Well remember how Lucina said that it could be one of her friends from the future" she says as Chrom nods

"Well this is my daughter"

"Hi, my names Morgan, nice to meet you" she says smiling

.

The other shepherds watch as Keeno, Yuno, Carnage and Toxin walk forward and look at Morgan, before glancing to Alice who nods, and they proceed to pull her into a tight hug

.

"You're so cute" Keeno says

"You're definitely our child" Yuno says

""Big sister"" Carnage and Toxin say

"I'm your child? How does that work" Morgan asks tilting her head

"We have a lot to explain to you dear" Alice says patting her head

"Later though, have you located the vault?" Chrom asks as Alice nods her head as she leads Chrom and the others to an old metal door.

"Let me go first, need to make sure there aren't any traps" Alice says as Morgan lets go of her and Chrom nods his head

.

Alice steps through the door and looks into the room only to see another door at the end of the hall, she walks over and opens it and sees at least a thousand brown bags filled to the brim with yellow crystals in the shape of teardrops, she reaches into the bag and pulls one out and examines it

 **.**

* * *

 **Naga's tear**

 **Permanently increases the user's max HP by 5 and all other stats by 2**

* * *

.

" _Taking ten of these would allow them to survive just about anything in this world, taking a bag of these would make a person able to take on me as I am now, maybe_ " Alice thinks to herself putting it back

.

Alice looks around and seeing no one can see her, she opens a magic circle and takes 3/4ths of the bags as she uses another magic circle to carry the remaining 250 bags outside to Chrom who seeing the large amount of bags curiously reaches inside and pulls one out

.

"These must be Naga's Tears... I can feel the power coursing through it." He says holding it

"Sweet, these babies should keep us safe in the battles to come." Lissa says as Alice giggles

"Lissa you're not supposed to keep them"

"Then what are you going to do with them?"

"Chrom do me a favor; crush one in your hand"

.

Chrom looks at Alice curiously before shrugging and crushing the stone in his hand as he is surrounded by a soft white light and when it dissipates he looks at Alice strangely

.

"I feel stronger; as if every part of my being has grown a bit more potent"

"That is the point you know" Alice says with a chuckle

"And how would you know"

"Naga's twin; I recognize aspects of her power" Alice says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world as she looks at a screen in front of her

* * *

 **.**

 **New items in inventory: 750 bags for a total of 75,000 Naga's Tears**

 **.**

* * *

 _An hour later_

 _Morgan stands in front of the shepherds as Alice explains the current situation_

.

"That's...a lot to take in." Morgan says

"It's everything we know about the situation at this point." Alice says

"The future I came from is in ruins... You're sure about that?"

"One possible future is in ruins, yes. But you may hail from another path. We're fighting now to ensure that no one's future is lost. Unfortunately, if you join us, it'll mean more fighting for you, too."

"I understand... I'm sorry, but even after hearing all that; I still don't remember anything but you."

"Don't apologize. We'll pull your memory back bit by bit if we have to."

"As long as you're with me, the rest will work itself out. Now, come on. We've got a future that needs saving!"

"Hah! You really do take after me, never doing anything half way."

"You know, now that you mention is... There is one other thing I remember"

"What's that?"

"I've always strived to become a great tactician like you. And even though this war is terrible, at least now I can learn from you firsthand."

"Well, you're nothing if not optimistic... Wherever or whenever you came from, I'm glad you made it here, Morgan."

"Me too!" Morgan says hugging Alice as the Shepherds leave, leaving only Alice and her group, along with her new daughter

.

Once the Shepherds are all gone, Yuno closes the door and Keeno casts several spells to make sure they aren't spied on

.

"Okay, now that their gone we have a few more things to explain to you" Alice says as Morgan tilts her head

"Like what"

 _._

 _A few hours later, Alice explains everything about who they are; the different worlds they are all from and how they are all_ _ **[Fell Manaketes]**_ _, along with inviting Morgan to the party and explaining the_ _ **[Gamer Ability]**_

.

"That's…actually pretty cool" Morgan says processing all the information as she looks through her status screen and frowning

"Why do I have so few abilities compared to you all?"

"You're just going to have to work to catch up now won't you dear" Alice says teasingly as Morgan looks determined

"Don't worry, I'll help you, get the abilities at least, you have to work on leveling them up" Alice says as Morgan looks relieved

"Deal"

"Now let's start with something simple, reach into your pool of magic and focus on your shoulder blades" Alice says as Morgan closes her eyes and a pulse of magic reaches her back

.

Morgan opens her eyes and unfurls six dark black and purple wings identical to Alice's own

.

"Ha, you definitely are my child, they're just like mine" Alice says unfurling her own as she winces in pain as everyone notices the holes in them that she forgot about

"Why don't they heal like other injuries" Keeno asks as Yuno goes and stretches Alice's wings out, as Keeno begins rubbing salve from a jar on them

"The wings are a part of our bodies but they do not deal damage to us when they're hurt so **[Gamer's Body]** has no reason to heal them" Alice says as she sighs in relief as she feels her wings healing

.

* * *

 _A week later_

A blast of crimson energy shoots across the training field and into the distance

.

"And that is how you discharge a **[Cero]** , your turn" Alice says looking to Morgan

.

Morgan holds out her hand and closes her eyes with a look of intense concentration

.

"Remember, your magic pool has two different sources, the smaller is your mana, while the more potent source is your Reiryoku, that is what you want to pull from"

.

A small ball of crimson energy appears in her palm before growing into the size of a regular **[Cero]**

.

"Open your eyes dear"

.

Morgan opens her eyes and looks awestruck at the ball of energy in her hands as Alice glows and passes the glow to Morgan to level up Morgan's **[Cero]** to the same level as hers

.

"Look Mother, I did it, I did it" she says waving around the ball of energy as it shoots towards the forest she pointed it at as it causes a small explosion

"Ha-ha, yes Morgan, you definitely did it, now remember what I told you when this happens" Alice says smiling

"Run"

"Yep, now get in the portal" Alice says opening a Gargantua

.

The two rush into the portal before anyone can see them and disappear

The Gargantua opens and the two walk into Alice's room and see the others staring at them with a blank stare

.

"Again?" Yuno asks with a sigh

"Yeah, but it was only a forest this time" Morgan says chipper as the others sigh

"You would really like to meet Alucard" Keeno says shaking her head

"To be fair any of my flesh and blood would have fun hanging out with Alucard" Alice says with a shrug

""Its true"" Carnage and Toxin respond

"So where are we going next" Yuno says changing the subject as they all sit on the couch

.

Alice pulls out her book and turns to the next Paralogue

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Scion of Legend**_

 _ **Location: Sage's Hamlet**_

 _ **No further information available**_

* * *

.

"Sigh, I knew this one was coming eventually"

"Which one?" Keeno asks confused

"Lissa's kid" Alice says

"Why's that such a bad thing?" Yuno asks

"You'll see"

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter, little fluff, mischievous Alice and Morgan**

 **.**

 **And before anyone asks, she knows about everyone else's kids, her own are not covered by the info drops she gets upon entrance to universes**

 **.**

 **You'll note that Morgan has abilities from Keeno, Yuno, and Alice, interpret that how you will**

 **.**

 **And yes, Alice did in fact steal tens of thousands of Naga's Tears, she is not a charity case, she needs something every now and then, and no one saw, so who cares**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter will show the reemergence of an old ability of Alice, one that she has spent a long time keeping suppressed and hidden, jogged loose by the influx of new memories from Grima, so there will be a few discrepancies with her personality, with old memories and mindsets resurfacing and new ones trying to take hold**


	8. Chapter 8

**_*Disclaimer: I own nothing*_**

* * *

 _Sage's Hamlet, 1 week later_

.

The group sees a group of ruffians mixed with assassins and dark mages attacking a village

 **.**

* * *

 **13 Shepherds vs 21 Enemies and 1 possible Ally**

 **Battle Begin**

* * *

.

Tiki and Nowi change into their dragon forms and launch fireballs as Alice's group don their hollow masks and fire **[Cero]** blasts at the enemies and as the smoke clears over 3/4ths have been dealt with

.

The group walks up to the commander of their group, along with the remaining soldiers as they see a man fighting with the remaining enemies

.

"You fiends shall fall by my divine power, blessed by the gods" he says swinging his sword and taking out another enemy

"Who is that guy" Lissa asks staring at the strange man

"Well Lissa, that is your son, Owain" Alice says cautiously

"Oh, is he always like this" She asks looking to Lucina

"Owain is…colorful, let's leave it at that" Lucina says looking away and scratching the back of her head

.

Lissa looks back at the scene before gaining a look of acceptance as they continue on to the enemy leader

.

Owain notices the group and backs off the commander to meet the group

.

"Oh, hey! It's you. Thanks for helping—"

"MOM?! Blessed Mother! I have crossed oceans of time to find— Oh, forget it. I'm your kid from the future! Look at the signet ring upon my finger. Behold, a perfect match to yours! Unique in all the world, and yet here lie two. Proof positive my claims are true!"

"...Who did what now? Hold on. Slow down. Back up. Start again."

"Um... Sorry about that. Look, the important thing here is that I'm—"

"...Oh, gods. Owain."

"Huh?"

"That's your name. Isn't it?"

"Indeed it is! And none have ever been prouder to bear it! For it is the name you gave me, Mother! I've come to part the dark clouds that hang forebodingly over this era! Mother, are you all right?!"

Yeah, I'm fine. I'm... Holy crow! Your arm!

"This? Hah! It's not but a torn sleeve."

"...No, I mean, HOLY CROW, LOOK AT THAT THING ON YOUR ARM!"

"Oh, right! Sorry. Guess I should have shown you before. It's my Brand. The one carried by House Ylisse. So no more need to worry, eh?"

"Th-then you know? That I don't..."

"That your Brand never surfaced? Yes, you told me as such. You said it always weighed on you... You should have seen how happy you were the day mine appeared! You were sobbing and laughing for an hour without pause!"

"I was kind of hoping to grow out of the crying thing..."

"Yes, well. No more worrying. It was by chance alone your Brand never surfaced. We're all family, linked by blood. You really are Chrom's sister. My Brand proves our lineage."

"Thank you. Just... *sniff* Thank you, Owain."

"You're welcome!"

"And as scions of the hero, it falls on us to ensure my dark future doesn't come true. Come, Mother! We shall fight together! Uh-oh... Argh... Too much...passion! Sword hand...getting hungry...again!"

"You know, maybe you should have that looked at."

.

Alice watches the group with a smile on her face until the enemy leader speaks up

.

"Hey, can we get back to the battle, because when we defeat you we want to have some fun with the women" he says with a perverted smile as his men laugh and leer at the women

.

"Let Lissa catch up with Owain and the rest of you help the villagers, I'll handle this **personally** " Alice says as her voice takes on a demonic tone

.

They all leave to help the villagers and Alice stares at the seven enemies before her

.

"You volunteering girly, we'll be happy to oblige" he says as they step forward

" _they think they can scare me, I'll show them what real fear is_ " Alice thinks to herself

.

Alice holds her hand out in front as she puts her thumb on her index finger and presses it until it cracks. A red substance emerges from her back and expands until it forms three large red scaled tentacles. Alice looks up at the soldiers as her eyes change to black sclera and sickly yellow eyes

.

"Hmm, a bit different but still the same" Alice says taking in her appearance

.

Alice lunges forward as the three tentacles shoot forward and impale three of the ruffians as two more run away and the other two try to rush her, she drops the three off her tentacles, dead as she rushes at the other two she impales one with two tentacles and tears him apart leaving the commander frozen in shock

.

"What kind of monster are you" he says staring at her as she cracks another finger

" **The necessary kind** " she says as she impales one of his legs as he is stuck on the ground

" **What one thousand minus seven?** "

"Help, someone please" he screams as Alice impales his other leg as she cracks another finger

" **What's one thousand minus seven? I can do this all day** "

"Nine hundred ninety three"

.

Alice cuts off one foot using her tentacles

.

.

"Eight hundred sixty"

"Eight hundred fifty three"

.

Alice cuts off his other foot as he screams again

.

.

"Six hundred ninety nine"

" **Bored now, I wonder how you taste** "

.

Alice reaches down and takes a bite out of his shoulder

.

" **Almost like beef, more like veal** "

.

Alice takes another tentacle and stabs him through the skull as his blood pools into Alice's hand as it fills a flask she takes out as she takes a drink before putting it away

 **.**

* * *

 **[Blood Magic] has gained one soul for a total of 401**

 **Through use of [Blood Control] a skill has been relearned**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **[Rinkaku] - Active - 1/100 – 35HP to form. 15HP to reform if destroyed**

 **A Kagune that takes the form of scaled tentacles and is released at the back around the waist**

 **max number of tentacles: 3**

* * *

 **.**

 **Due to racial traits being suppressed you do not have to consume human flesh to maintain Kagune power, you can if you want to though**

 **.**

 **Skills have leveled up**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **[Cero] - Active - MAX - 200 RP**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 300**

* * *

 **.**

 **Due to Maxing out [Cero] and possessing [Arrancar's body] the skill [Cero Oscuras] has been learned**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Cero Oscuras] – 1/100 – 1500RP per use**

 **A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill fires a compressed beam of pure Reiryoku with a large amount of power**

 **Base Damage: 750**

* * *

.

"Cool" Alice says retracting her tentacles and her eyes change back to normal

.

Alice approaches the group who look at her curious

.

"What did you do exactly, we could hear the screaming" Chrom asks

"It's probably better you don't know, just know I don't like people like those" Alice responds as they quickly drop the topic as she cracks another finger

" _I'm gonna pick up this habit again aren't I?_ " She thinks with a sigh as she turns to the group

"Alice, why are you cracking your hands like that?" Chrom asks

"To make sure my fingers are still there" she says offhandedly

"And why would they not be?" Lissa says

"That's a story I am uncomfortable telling" Alice replies with a shiver and cracking another finger as Keeno and Yuno look at her concerned along with Carnage and Toxin as none were around for that event

.

* * *

 _Back at the castle, Alice's room_

Yuno closes the door as Keeno, Carnage and Toxin look at Alice who is lying down on the bed, cracking a few fingers as Morgan lies down with her

.

"Allie, why do you think your fingers will be gone" Yuno asks concerned

"Talk to us, Allie" Keeno says with pleading eyes as the children sit next to her

.

Alice sits up and cracks another finger; she slowly brings out her **[Rinkaku]** as the others stare at it

.

"One of my first universes, before even Carnage and Toxin, was Tokyo Ghoul, a place where there were those who could only survive by eating human flesh, and as weapons they produced these…"

.

Alice flexes her Kagune and brings it back inside her body

.

"…It is called a Kagune, and any who possessed these were called ghouls, I gained this one when I arrived, it was one of my first non-magic based power and I was interested to work with it, I didn't even need to eat flesh because of my unique situation, I was captured by a terrorist group that wanted ghouls at the top of the food chain, they gave me to their greatest torturer to break me, he cut off my fingers and toes and fed them to me. He made me count down from one thousand by seven to keep my sanity, and it broke me"

.

Alice curls up into a ball and sobs quietly

.

"I forgot who I was, what I was doing, the friends I made in that world. I went mad and for a time, I didn't feel anything, I joined them and did things I'm not proud of"

.

Alice laughs bitterly

.

"Is it wrong I kind of prefer being a terrorist to having to deal with these damn feelings all the time?" she says

.

Yuno and Keeno hold her along with Carnage, Toxin and Morgan

.

"When I was like that I lived by a way I loathe now. First rule- I am never wrong. Second rule- If I am wrong, back to the first rule, I did anything I wanted with no care for the consequences, I regret so much."

"What happened, why did you revert to that way earlier?" Keeno asks softly

.

"Those guys burning down the village, they reminded me of Aogiri, that Ghoul terrorist organization, they did whatever they wanted, took whatever they wanted, as long as it benefitted them it didn't matter, and when they said what they were going to do with you, I snapped and wanted them to suffer, and I reverted to my old mindset. It's still in there you know, all these different universes have irreparably affected my personality so much that I have to seal some parts away"

"What parts?" Yuno asks

"Vicious, bloodthirsty, although that one sneaks through often enough, psychopathic, madness, cold and calculating, a sheer lack of empathy" Alice says ticking points off on her fingers before cracking one and sobbing quietly for a few more minutes

"Better now Allie?" Yuno asks rocking Alice gently

"A little"

.

Alice sits up and breathes

.

"It just all came rushing back when I used my Kagune, and I have a feeling it's not quite gone yet. Thank you all for listening"

"Anytime Allie" Yuno says

"Whenever you need us" Keeno says

"You'll always be our mother" Morgan says

"We don't care what you have done Mama" Toxin says

"We all still love you" Carnage says

.

Alice hugs them all tight before falling asleep

.

* * *

 _The next day, throne room_

.

"…And that is why our next location shall be a mercenary fortress that has been demanding resources from the nearby villages" Alice says as she closes her book and everyone agrees

.

* * *

 _Mercenary fortress, 1 week later_

.

Chrom and the Shepherds arrive to find a sage who thinks this fortress is the start of his empire.

.

Alice unleashes her **[Rinkaku]** and unsheathes her sword as Chrom looks at her extra limbs

.

"You know at this point I've learned to stop questioning it" he says turning back to the battle

.

Chrom takes his group and takes the center portion of the fortress. Frederick, Stahl and Cordelia take the right side and Alice and her group take the left

.

Alice shoots forward through the hallway as assassins charge at her. She points out her **[Rinkaku]** and each fire a **[Cero]** at the enemies, she rushes through the smokescreen it causes and slashes through several more before making her way to the leader

.

"Oh, you made it this far, you will fall before the might of the next great emperor" he says as Alice glances at his stats

 **.**

* * *

 **Nelson**

 **Level 13**

 **Sage**

 **HP: 41/41**

 **MP: 945/945**

 **RP: 1365/1365**

 **Def: 14**

 **Res: 18**

* * *

.

"Really, that's perhaps the most outlandish thing I've heard in a while, and that's saying something" Alice says flexing her Kagune as she points her sword at the sage

"Imbecile, Die"

.

The sage fires a blast of dark magic and a blast of lightning from a Levin sword as Alice blocks the lightning with her **[Rinkaku]** as she slashes through the dark magic with her sword

.

Alice sheathes her sword and looks at the sage

.

"You really think that can hurt me?" Alice says as her eyes change to those of a hollow

.

Her tentacles charge forward as the sage erects a barrier that blocks them with minor cracks in the barrier

.

The sage fires a few more dark magic and Alice blocks them with her Kagune, before she turns back to the barrier to see a **[Cero]** blast coming at her, she blocks it with her Kagune and it disintegrates as the blast destroys it and forces her into the wall, banging her head against it as she sees a shadowy figure standing over her

.

" _Alice. ALICE_ " it says, voice filed with static as her eyes become half lidded as she looks back at the Sage who looks surprised and holding another **[Cero]** in his hands

.

Yuno and the others rush to help her and she holds her arm out to stop them

"Stay Back"

"But Allie"

"You heard the order, follow it" she says with half lidded eyes

"You're powerful, what's your story" the sage says

.

Alice looks at him and stretches her arms

.

"I should warn you, you're much better off not knowing anything about...me" she says fully opening her eyes

.

She holds out her hand and cracks her index finger with her thumb as her Kagune reforms and launches towards the barrier shattering it and forcing the sage back.

.

Her tentacles launch at him as he jumps back and dodges the tentacles firing blasts of magic along the way before jumping high into the air and pulling out a black tome

.

"Try this on for…"

.

Alice impales him through the stomach and her two other tentacles pierce him

.

"Now it's payback time"

.

She drags him into the wall and throws him into the ground causing a crater. The sage groans and looks half dead as he shakily pulls out a **[Hollow's Vulnerary]** and drinks it as his wounds heal and bone white armor appears in the places he is healing. He stands up and a mask forms over his face in the shape of a lion

 **.**

* * *

 **Hollow Nelson**

 **Hollow Adjuchas Sage**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 1945/1945**

 **RP: 2365/2365**

 **Def: 50**

 **Res: 54**

* * *

.

The hollow fires several **[Bala]** that push Alice back and through a wall as debris flies into the air causing a smokescreen effect

.

"Not bad. But I can do better"

.

Alice cracks another finger as a fourth tentacle appears and they point themselves at the hollow as Alice charges

.

She stabs the hollow and it goes straight through its armor, the hollow charges a **[Cero]** and Alice jumps back and to the side as she stabs another hole through the hollow's body as it begins to bleed black blood

.

Alice jumps into the air and her tentacles slam down into the hollow as it loses an arm and a leg

.

Alice stands over it and strikes at it with her **[Rinkaku]** until it is dead and looks back at her group with still half lidded eyes as she cracks another finger

.

Alice looks at the dead body before putting her hands on her head and screaming, as she drops to her knees as her Kagune spasms wildly striking the ground, the wall, anything it can reach.

.

Yuno and Keeno rush over through, cutting off her Kagune as they hold her and rock her gently as the screaming stops as Alice looks up to them with haunted eyes

.

"I lost control didn't i?" she asks weakly as the others nod

.

Alice pulls up a few screens and swipes a few buttons and they disappear as she begins to look much better as she looks at the last screen

 **.**

* * *

 **[Gamer's Mind] has locked negative personality traits and reaffirmed locks on negative memories**

* * *

.

The others see the screen as Alice dismisses it and look back at her worried

.

"Now then, did anyone else see that little incident?" Alice asks with a smile as she looks around the room only to notice members of her group

"Good, then let's go" she says as she walks out of the room as her group shares a look before following her

.

Alice and her group come across Chrom and the others as Cordelia hugs a young girl with brown twin tails.

.

"Oh, Alice you're here, this is Severa, Cordelia's future daughter"

"Hello Aunt Alice" she says walking up to Alice

"Hello child, it is wonderful to have you join us" she says causing Severa to pout

"I am not a child, you did this in the future too, when I was younger" she says as Alice pats her head

"Sure child, you're a big girl now" Alice says patting her head as Severa closes her eyes and allows Alice to pat her head before opening her eyes and realizing that others are watching

"It's not like I was fond of your head pats or anything, it was just too much work to move my head" she says huffing and turning away

.

The others laugh good naturedly before heading back to Ylisse

.

* * *

 _Alice's room, Ylisse_

.

Alice's group walks in and closes the door as Keeno puts up the soundproof seals and look at Alice who tilts her head

.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Alice says

"We saw the screen Allie" Keeno says as Alice sighs and sits on the bed pulling her knees to her chest

"You don't know what it was like, it is better to not remember and to seal those memories then to remember the horror and torture and pain" Alice says crying softly

"Allie, life is full of pain and suffering, by hiding and forgetting painful memories it will only be that much worse when it is let out. You have to deal with it before it completely overwhelms you" Yuno says

"Talk to us Mama" Toxin says

"Let us help you Mother" Carnage says

"We'll help you deal with the bad memories and make better ones together" Morgan says as Alice looks up to them before waving her hand as a crystal screen appears in front of her; she pats the spot next to her as the others sit down

"I'll show you, but be ready for what you see" she says with tears in her eyes as she snaps her fingers and the screen shows a memory

.

The screen shows to a man says in a yellow suit and a hockey mask while holding a pair of bloody pliers, as he removes the fingers and toes of Alice

.

A voice speaks through the crystal monitor

.

* * *

 _Memory_

.

" _Yamori ordered me to count down by sevens from one thousand. At first I did not understand the point, but then I realized, it was to keep my sanity, I was clinging to those numbers, as Yamori took my hands and feet, again and again and again and again and again and again and AGAIN. Every time they grew back"_

" _Alice, you're definitely a fine one, do you know why I'm so particular towards you? Your regenerative powers are amazing, all thanks to the Doc's experiment. He made you a ghoul using Rize."_ Yamori says taking out a long centipede

" _Do you know about the Chinese red-headed Centipede. I'm going to put this in your ear. You don't mind do you_ " he says with a sadistic grin as Alice screams and the volume cuts out

* * *

 _Reality_

The others look back to Alice who has her back pressed against the headboard of the bed and cracking her fingers

.

"Don't make me hear that again" she says weakly as they turn back to the screen

.

* * *

 _Memory_

.

The screen changes to Yamori holding up Alice's head as they stare at two people on the ground chained up

.

" _Pick one for me to kill. Come on, hurry up and choose_ "

.

Alice refuses to pick and Yamori kills both painfully in front of her

.

After several more days of the cutting off of her fingers and toes Yamori walks in and looks at Alice

.

" _Bad news kid, it's been fun, but I'm afraid our playtime has come to an end. Apparently the doves are about to swoop down on us, it's my job to go and clip their wings with extreme prejudice. Aogiri won't hesitate to slaughter anyone who gets in our way, obviously that's mostly humans but ghouls aren't exempt either. That includes your adopted family of coffee drinkers, what did they call that café of theirs, Anteiku right, yeah that's the one. Aogiri's got their eye on them, their targeted for elimination."_ Yamori says taking off his mask

.

" _Alice…LET ME TAKE FROM YOU, LET ME DEVOUR YOU, EVERY LAST BITE"_ he says as Alice giggles

.

The screen moves over to a malnourished Alice handcuffed to a chair with her red hair turned white and covering her eyes. Her arms ties behind her back, nails blackened.

.

" _Poor Yamori, all that brawn and no brain_ " she says as he laughs

" _I knew there was something special about you_ " he says cracking a finger

.

Out of his back emerge two blue, spiked Rinkaku tentacles

.

" _I'LL SWALLOW YOU WHOLE_ "

.

His tentacles shoot towards Alice as she breaks her chains and shoots over his shoulder, using her handcuffs to strangle him

.

" _Why don't you chew on this_ " she says in a monotonous tone as she takes a bite out of him and he throws her off as she lands on her feet a few meters away as she wipes the blood from her lips

.

" _You taste foul_ " she says with her white hair still covering her eyes

" _What did you do…You, you bit me_ "

" _Your flesh is disgusting, it tastes like rotten meat_ "

.

Yamori sends one tentacle at Alice who dodges and goes to kick him in the face only for him to catch it

" _I've got you now_ "

.

Alice twists her entire body as her trapped leg breaks and bleeds and kicks him in the face with her other leg, sending him flying into a nearby wall. As she lands her broken leg twists back around until it looks normal once more

.

" _After everything you've done, you think that would hurt me_ " she says looking up with black sclera and blood red pupils

.

" _I'll kill you, I swear it, I'll kill you, kill you_ " he says cracking another finger as a red substance covers his right arm and the top of his head, forming a large red arm and armor stretching from his arm to the top of his head

" _Kill you dead, your dinner. I'll rip you to pieces. I'll chomp your head off_ " he says as Alice faces away from him, cracking a finger for the first time as she smiles

.

Yamori makes unintelligent grunts like an animal as he charges Alice who dodges as he attempts the same again and again, kicking him every few dodges, before delivering a strong punch to his stomach.

.

Yamori's Kagune arm impales Alice and covers her completely before he throws her into a wall. Once the smoke disappears Alice's four red Rinkaku tentacles appear and she wears a feral smile and wide eyes

.

" _Not too bad, but I can do better_ " Alice cracks a finger as her Kagune points at Yamori before she charges

.

She jumps and swings her tentacles at his Kagune arm as she is pushed back and uses two tentacles to hold her in the air and the other two to deflect his Kagune arm as they strike back and forth for a few moments before Alice strikes him and Yamori falls to the ground before getting back up again as Alice lowers to the ground as he charges as they once again deflect strikes back and forth until Alice, seeing an opening uses one of her tentacles to impale and destroy his Kagune arm. Alice jumps into the air and spreads her Kagune before using all four of them to slam into Yamori and make a crater.

.

Alice stands over Yamori before using one tentacle to impale his remaining arm as he screams in pain as Alice cracks her index finger with her thumb

.

" _One thousand minus seven_ " Alice says as Yamori glares before she impales his right leg with a second Kagune tentacle

.

" _I'm waiting for an answer, what's one thousand minus seven?_ " she says impaling his other leg as he screams again

.

" _I can keep this up all day_ " Alice says impaling his stump of an arm

" _993…986…nine hundred…nine hundred_ " he says as tears stream down his face

.

Alice takes her right hand and hits the side of her head twice

.

" _Remember, you're the one who tried to eat me first_ " Alice says cracking her other index finger with her thumb

.

" _So you'll get what's coming to you…_ "

.

Alice pulls the centipede out of her ear with a trail of blood

.

"… _When I eat you instead_ " she says leaning down with her mouth open as the screen cuts out

.

* * *

 _Reality_

The others look to Alice who is cracking her fingers while mumbling to herself

.

"Centipedes…in my ears…the screaming…ripping…tearing…laughing"

.

Alice sits in the corner shaking; they all walk over and pull Alice into a group hug, where she breaks down sobbing

.

They stay like that for hours until Alice stops crying

.

"T-that's still not the worst" Alice says as light emanates from the crystal screen as a new memory starts up

.

* * *

 _Memory_

.

The screen shows without sound, people running after Alice with pleading looks as she doesn't break stride and walks off

.

The scene changes to Alice wearing black battle armor along with a mask covering the lower half of her face in the shape of a dragon's mouth with an extended jaw revealing a row of pointed teeth on the mask. She walks towards a group of shady ghouls as people kneel in lines next to them clearing a path. Among the ghouls is a girl wrapped head to toe in bandages, wearing a purple dress with a hood that is up on her head along with a tattered pink scarf with red roses who waves at Alice as she walks towards them, as they all walk through a door filled with light.

.

"That memory was when I betrayed my friends and joined Aogiri"

.

The scene changes to Alice, with her black dragon mask, walking across a bridge in what looks like a large prison before she jumps off the bridge, and jumps through a closing gate along with a few other Aogiri members, taking out anyone who shoots at them

.

Alice arrives at the cage of a man with long black hair and a long moustache who blocks every one of Alice's attack, without a Kagune, while she uses one, before releasing his and pushing her though a wall, her mask falls off as the man goes to converse with the girl in bandages.

.

Alice puts her hands to her head as the loss takes a toll on her

.

" _I wasn't strong enough_ "

.

She mumbles things of a similar nature as two new tentacles emerge from her back, in the shape of centipede tentacles

.

" _I'll kill anyone who gets in my way_ " she says

.

Alice looks up with her right eye white, while the entire other side of her face is covered by a dark purple mask. In the center of the mask is a single eyeball with a red eye in the middle

.

The scene changes to Alice jumping from wall to wall with her now four centipede tentacles lumbering behind her as she jumps down to attack a man wearing plated silver armor. Her tentacles launch and hit the ground as he dodges. Alice lands on the ground and looks at the man with a feral smile

.

" _Holy hell, it's a Kakuja_ " the man says as two of Alice's centipede tentacles retract into her body

.

The two trade blows, back and forth; Alice swinging at him wildly with her tentacles and the man struggling to defend

.

Alice leaps onto a wall and to another gaining force before lunging at the man and swinging her tentacles as he dodges the tentacles and proceeds to slice a large gash in her side as her tentacles disappear and she falls to the ground

.

" _Sorry kid, my families not ready for me to punch out yet_ " he says

.

From her back four regular Rinkaku tentacles emerge as she stands up weakly and speaks with an echoed voice

.

" _M-my fingers…gone…centipedes…crawling…in my ears…in my head_ "

.

Two centipede tentacles emerge from her back as she laughs a mad laugh

.

" _One thousand…minus…seven…is…do you know?_ " she asks the smile never leaving her face

.

" _I've dealt with many crazy ghouls, but you have to be the craziest of them, bring it_ " he says as Alice cracks her finger

.

Alice disappears and reappears behind him and as he turns around she stabs him and he falls to the ground, she stands over him and eats the armor he is wearing, knowing it is made from a powerful ghoul

.

A man walks up behind Alice and seeing her swings his club-like weapon, only for it to be blocked by one of Alice's Centipede tentacles

.

He jumps back and attacks again only to be blocked over and over

.

Eventually he chops of all of Alice's tentacles and, unable to regenerate she tries to crawl away only to be picked up by a large creature wearing a cloak and a single red eye on its face, as it looks at them with its mouth dripping with blood

.

* * *

 _Reality_

.

The screen cuts out and Alice is crying once more, and has somehow made her way out of their grasp and is using her Rinkaku to hold herself on the ceiling in the corner, curled in the fetal position

.

"Allie, please come down" Yuno says

.

"That was when I gained my Kakuja, an improved Kagune obtained by a ghoul eating other ghouls, power gained in exchange for sanity upon use" she say tears streaking down her face as she slowly lowers herself to the ground and into the hug from her family

.

"It's okay Allie; we'll help you get through this"

"We're all here for you Mother" Morgan says

"Anything you need"

"We'll help you" Carnage and Toxin say

"We'll never judge you, and we will never abandon you" Keeno says

.

Alice smiles and leans into the hug as screens appear in front of her

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Reliving past memories has re-accumulated battle experience**

 **Skills have leveled up**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Rinkaku] - Active - 75/100 – 10HP to form. 5HP to reform if destroyed**

 **A Kagune that takes the form of scaled tentacles and is released at the back around the waist**

 **Max number of tentacles: 4**

 **Durability per tentacle: 250**

* * *

 **Ghoul's healing factor has increased level of [Battle Healing LVL 2]**

* * *

 **[Battle Healing LVL 2] - Passive – 75/?**

 **Recover HP over time: HP regen 80 HP per minute**

 **Recover MP over time: MP regen 800 MP per minute**

 **Recover RP over time: RP regen 1400 RP per minute**

* * *

 **[Kakuja] has been locked until [Rinkaku] reaches level 100**

* * *

The others read through the screens with her and look back at her softly

"See Allie, working through the past has made you stronger" Yuno says softly

"Is there anything else we should know about?" Keeno asks

.

Alice looks pensive for a moment before sighing

.

"I don't think so, that is all the traumatizing bits, the rest is just maintaining my sanity and preventing psychopathic tendencies using **[Gamer's Mind]** , so unless anyone in the previous worlds can make portals to our location, which is only a few, we should be fine" Alice says as she lies down in bed

"Now then, from crying my eyes out and a lot of stress, I am exhausted, so I'm going to bed" Alice says as the others lie down and they have trouble getting comfortable

.

Alice laughs softly before snapping her fingers as the bed doubles in size; everyone gets comfortable and falls asleep

.

* * *

 _Ylisse, throne room_

.

Alice walks in with a smile on her face and a skip in her step

"You're in a good mood Alice" Chrom notes

"Dealt with some things last night, huge weight off my shoulders" she says cracking her index finger

"Still cracking your fingers Alice?"

"Honestly it's just more of a habit at this point"

.

The other shepherds begin to file in, as well as Alice's group as she pulls up a large map in the air and a red dot is shown above the port in Valm

.

"This is our next location. There has been an outbreak of Grimleal in this area, and by striking a blow to them here, we may delay their plans for the dragon's table" Alice says as the others nod in agreement

.

* * *

 _Valm, Great Gate, 2 weeks later_

.

"Our weapon supplies are running a bit low, How many are remaining Alice" Chrom asks

"We have 20 remaining unused weapons"

"What happened to the rest?"

"Used in our last battle"

"And out of sheer curiosity how many do you have on you"

"Chrom"

"Empty your pockets Alice" Chrom says with a blank stare

.

Alice sighs and hands her Bankai to Yuno; she reaches into her cloak, pulling out a tome and then five more, laying them down and reaching into the other side of her cloak, and pulling out a dozen different small daggers and adding them to the pile, before reaching behind her and pulling out two **[Killing Edge]** swords from her back along with two **[Wyrmslayer]** and a **[ArmorSlayer]** sword

.

"How did you…"

.

Alice reaches into her hair and pulls out several throwing knives before reaching behind her into the back of her belt, revealing three short swords and dropping them into the pile

.

"Is that all of them?"

.

Alice rolls her eyes and reaches into her boots and pulls out two small daggers, one from each, before reaching into her bag and pulling out a dozen small objects that quickly expand into full sized staffs

.

Chrom looks at her blankly

.

"Fine"

.

Alice stretches out her **[Rinkaku]** and holds one to her hands, she cracks it and pulls two swords from it before doing the same to her other three tentacles before pulling them back into her body

.

"Happy now?" She asks irritated

.

"Where were you keeping all of those? No, better question, why do you have all of those"

.

"Well, you wanted more weapons and as the saying goes, there is no such thing as overkill, only 'Open fire' and 'Is it dead yet"

.

Chrom looks at the pile of weapons before sighing

"I really need to stop asking when things like this happen" he says as they pass out the weapons and staves

.

The group hikes up a mountain and reaches a camp filled with bandits and Grimleal as a man attempts to take them on single handedly

.

The group splits up as Alice takes the front towards the leader as enemies block her way

.

Alice unleashes her **[Rinkaku]** as she swings her sword, taking out one enemy as her tentacles take out four more

.

"This is far too easy" she says as a screen appears

 **.**

* * *

 **Don't tempt Murphy's Law**

* * *

.

Alice blinks before she remembered what 'Murphy's Law' is.

.

.

A man named Murphy once said a small sentence that would later be immortalized as a universal law of the universe… Everything that can go wrong will go wrong if acknowledged.

.

.

Behind the enemy leader a Gargantua opens and from it, many hollows emerge, some Menos Grande, other Adjuchas, and behind them all is a Vasto Lorde. Alice looks back to the Shepherds

.

"Retreat now"

.

The Shepherds retreat leaving her and her group facing the small army of hollows, bandits and Grimleal

.

Each member of Alice's group raises their hands and three blasts of magic shoot from each of them and forms a dome of energy forty feet wide around them

.

"" **[Life Drain] [Mana Drain] [Reiryoku Drain]** ""

.

"That should deal with all of the Bandits and Grimleal, now we just need to worry about the hollows" Alice says as they each shift into a combat stance

.

They charge the hollows as the Menos Grande move to meet them with simultaneous **[Cero]** blasts

.

" **[Crystal Wall]** "

.

Ten Crystal walls appear one in front of the other to block the blast

.

The blasts hit and bust through the first five before slowing down and stopping at the eighth, the remaining walls drop and the others charge through

.

Alice slips on her mask as her eyes change to the eyes of a hollow as the others do the same as they all raise their hands

.

"" _ **[Cero] [Bala]**_ _""_

.

Cero blasts and Bala bullets shoot through and hit the Menos Grande as they begin dropping. Once they stop firing, Alice and her group charge in, swords drawn

.

"" _ **[Getsuga Tensho]**_ _""_

.

Six black blasts shoot towards the Adjuchas hollows and takes out a dozen of them before the rest charge

.

The group separate Alice goes towards the nearest Adjuchas

.

Alice slashes across its chest as the hollow stabs her in the side with its claws

.

Alice unleashes her **[Rinkaku]** as they move wildly and without reason, from the tips of her tentacles fire **[Bala]** bullets and **[Cero]** blasts, while carefully avoiding members of her group.

.

.

Alice slashes another hollows arm off as a **[Cero]** blast kills the one about to strike her. Alice's eyes turn half lidded as she reaches down and takes a bite out of the dead hollow as her tentacles continue firing as she devours the hollow as two more tentacles slowly are released from her back. These two new tentacles, in the shape of centipedes, spasm wildly as they attack anything near them. Alice looks up as a dark purple mask has formed over her hollow mask; it encompasses her entire mask and covers her eyes, and in the center is a fully black eye with a yellow pupil in the center.

.

.

" _ **S**_ _o,_ _ **i**_ _t_ _ **s**_ _e_ _ **e**_ _m_ _ **s**_ _I_ _ **c**_ _a_ _ **n**_ _c_ _ **o**_ _n_ _ **t**_ _ro_ _ **l**_ _i_ _ **t**_ " Alice says, her voice even more echoed and an insane tone behind it

.

Alice stands up and cracks her index finger before disappearing, slices, stabs, and impalements are heard. Alice reappears and hollows fall to the ground by the dozens, leaving only the Vasto Lorde

 **.**

* * *

 **Vasto Lorde**

 **HP: 8000/8000**

 **RP: 5500/5500**

 **Def: 100**

 **Res: 100**

* * *

.

Alice looks at the Vasto Lorde and takes in its appearance. Standing six feet tall, with a blood red cloak and claw like fingers, its mask is identical to a white Japanese hanya mask.

.

Alice walks forward, her four **[Rinkaku]** and two **[Kakuja]** tentacles swaying left and right, she cracks a finger, and then, she charges

.

She comes close to the Vasto Lorde before disappearing and reappearing behind it and stabbing it through with all of her tentacles

.

" _ **Y**_ _o_ _ **u**_ _'r_ _ **e**_ _s_ _ **t**_ _r_ _ **o**_ _n_ _ **g**_ _, I_ _ **w**_ _o_ _ **n**_ _d_ _ **e**_ _r_ _ **h**_ _o_ _ **w**_ _y_ _ **o**_ _u_ _ **t**_ _a_ _ **s**_ _t_ _ **e**_ "

.

The mask opens up to reveal Alice's mouth as she takes a bite out of the Hollow before she lunges back to avoid being struck with its claw's

.

" _ **Y**_ _o_ _ **u**_ _k_ _ **n**_ _o_ _ **w**_ _, y_ _ **o**_ _u_ _ **d**_ _o_ _ **n**_ _'t_ _ **t**_ _a_ _ **s**_ _t_ _ **e**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _a_ _ **t**_ _b_ _ **a**_ _d_ "

.

Alice rushes forward as a **[Cero]** launches from each of her tentacles at the hollow who blocks two but takes the other four

.

Alice stops and slashes her hand against her Kagune, drawing blood as she points her hand at the hollow

.

" _ **[Gran Rey Cero]"**_

.

The black blast charges as Alice's blood mixes in and fires at the hollow who, surprisingly charges the same attack and fires it. The two attacks meet and cancel each other out.

.

Alice holds her finger out and a small black **[Cero]** charges as Alice floods more Reiryoku into it then necessary

.

" _ **T**_ _r_ _ **y**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _i_ _ **s**_ _o_ _ **n**_ _f_ _ **o**_ _r_ _ **s**_ _i_ _ **z**_ _e,_ _ **[Cero Oscuras]**_ _"_

.

The small ball expands into a large beam that shoots towards the hollow that brings up its hands into an X in an attempt to block it as it is engulfed in the beam. When the smoke clears it is missing both of its arms and is burned across its torso.

 **.**

* * *

 **Vasto Lorde**

 **HP: 512/8000**

 **RP: 0/5500**

 **Def: 100**

 **Res: 100**

* * *

.

Alice walks up to the defenseless hollow and stabs it into the ground with her Kagune, as she begins to devour it.

.

Once she has devoured it her mask dissipates as her hollow mask returns to her belt and her sword to its sheathe as screen appear in front of her

 **.**

* * *

 **[Life Drain] - Active - MAX - 125 MP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's HP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 50 Damage dealt and 50 HP drained per second**

 **Maximum distance is 50 meters**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Mana Drain] - Active - MAX - 125 RP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates magic energy. It absorbs the target's magic energy and adds it to the user's MP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's magic energy to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 50 Damage dealt and 50 MP drained per second**

 **Maximum distance is 50 meters**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Reiryoku Drain] - Active - MAX - 125 MP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates Reiryoku. It absorbs the target's Reiryoku and adds it to the user's RP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's Reiryoku to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 50 Damage dealt and 50 RP drained per second**

 **Current Maximum distance: 50 meters**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Cero Oscuras] – 10/100 – 1000RP per use**

 **A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill fires a compressed beam of pure Reiryoku with a large amount of power**

 **Base Damage: 770**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Gran Rey Cero] – Active – 35/100 – 550RP and 10HP**

 **A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku infused with the blood of the user**

 **Base Damage: 1240**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Gran Rey Cero] has reached lowest RP and HP cost**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Bala] - Active - MAX - 20 RP per bullet**

 **A skill used by Hollows, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot bullets of pure Reiryoku**

 **Base Damage: 100**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Sonido] - Active - MAX - 50 RP per use**

 **A speed technique developed by Hollows to combat the Soul Reaper Shunpo. Grants a burst of near instantaneous speed for a short distance.**

 **Current Distance: 125 Meters**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Getsuga Tensho] – Active – 50/100 – 500RP per use**

 **Fires a large Crescent shaped slash that can cause large scale damage and destruction**

 **Base Damage: 125**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Rinkaku] - Active - MAX – 10HP to form. 5HP to reform if destroyed**

 **A Kagune that takes the form of scaled tentacles and is released at the back around the waist**

 **Max number of tentacles: 4**

 **Durability per tentacle: 500**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Due to [Rinkaku] reaching max level, the skill [Kakuja] has been unlocked**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Kakuja] – 1/10 – 25HP to form. 15HP to reform if destroyed**

 **A mutated Kagune that diversifies a ghoul's natural abilities and increasing their powers. Your version produces Centipede-like Rinkaku tentacles**

 **Max number of tentacles: 2**

 **Durability per tentacle: 500**

 **.**

* * *

Alice looks over the screens before dismissing them and walking back to her group to see Olivia hugging a man with light grey hair and mercenary armor

.

"Oh, Alice, this is Olivia's son Inigo"

.

Said man turns to Alice and walks up to her with a flirtatious smile

.

"Hello my dear, you by far are the most beautiful woman here. Would you care to join me for tea sometime?" Inigo says as Alice laughs

"Kid, you're a few hundred years too young for me" she says as she unfurls her wings

"Y-you're a Manakete? W-wait, Aunt Alice?"

"Yep"

.

Inigo pales and goes into a bush and throws up before coming back, pale faced and apologetic

.

"Sorry about that, in the future all the original shepherds were like family to the second generation and now that I know your Aunt Alice, that felt wrong on so many levels" he says as Alice laughs as Yuno steps forward Along with Keeno

"You're good this time, but come near her with those intentions again…" Yuno says

"…And we'll show you what we learned in the hundreds of years we've been alive" Keeno says as they both glare at him before each grabbing onto one of Alice's arms

.

Alice puts one of her arms around each of them as she unleashes her **[Rinkaku]** along with her **[Kakuja]** as the purple Kakuja mask forms on her face, her wings and tentacles move in the air and Alice's voice gains an insane tone

.

.

" **Y** o **u** c **o** m **e** n **e** a **r** m **y** g **i** r **l** s **a** n **d** y **o** u' **l** l **g** e **t** a **t** h **o** u **s** a **n** d **t** i **m** e **s** w **o** r **s** e **t** h **a** n **t** h **e** y **p** r **o** m **i** s **e** d, **a** n **d** I **c** a **n** b **e** v **e** r **y** c **r** e **a** t **i** v **e** " Alice says cracking her index finger with her thumb as Inigo turns bone white before running and hiding behind his mother, Olivia. Wings, tentacles and mask disappear as Alice smiles

.

.

"Welcome to the team" she says in an innocent tone

.

* * *

 _Ylisse, Several days later_

.

"And with this, it proves our calculations were incorrect, the dragons table will be ready within the month and we have run out of time to prepare the old fashioned way" Alice says as they bring out Chrom's supply of Naga's tears

"Split these between all the shepherds, leave my group out, were plenty strong. We need to be ready to march within the week" Alice says as Chrom nods and they get to work

.

* * *

 _The Dragons table, two weeks later_

.

The shepherds stand on a hill facing the dragon's table to see hundreds of people wandering towards it with blank expressions as if under a spell

.

"Validar has moved into a shrine in the dragons table, all the Grimleal are heading there as well it seems as if something is drawing them there" Frederick says

.

As the shepherds stop in front of the doors to the Dragon's table they are met by Aversa and twelve enemies of varying classes holding legendary weapons

.

Alice looks at the weapons with a glint in her eye and looks to Chrom who nods and Alice smiles a predatory smile as she unleashes her **[Rinkaku]** and puts on her mask, while unsheathing her sword

.

" _Legendary weapons, I want them, they're mine._ _ **[Sonido]**_ "

.

Alice disappears as sounds of metal against metal, slicing, slashing, **[Cero]** blasts, and stabbing are heard before Alice reappears with many weapons in her hands and a happy smile on her face as she puts the legendary weapons into her inventory and gives the regular ones to members of her group as they turn to face Aversa. Alice walks up to her, her tentacles swaying in the wind as her **[Kakuja]** mask forms and her centipede tentacles emerge

.

" _ **N**_ _o_ _ **w**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _e_ _ **n**_ _, w_ _ **h**_ _y_ _ **d**_ _o_ _ **n**_ _'t_ _ **y**_ _o_ _ **u**_ _d_ _ **o**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _e_ _ **s**_ _m_ _ **a**_ _r_ _ **t**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _i_ _ **n**_ _g_ _ **a**_ _n_ _ **d**_ _g_ _ **e**_ _t_ _ **o**_ _u_ _ **t**_ _o_ _ **f**_ _m_ _ **y**_ _w_ _ **a**_ _y_ " Alice says

.

Aversa pales and disappears in a burst of magic as members of the shepherds look at her strangely

.

"What exactly was that?"

.

"Which part?" she responds

"Why did you take their weapons?"

"Dragon instinct, take anything shiny, valuable, or powerful for yourself, same with Manaketes"

"And the tentacles"

"Too long an explanation. We need to get moving"

.

As Chrom and the Shepherds walk through the door they are teleported.

.

When they open their eyes the Shepherd are in the middle of a large army of Grimleal, and Alice and Chrom, are on the other side of a barrier facing Validar.

.

"Chrom, break the barrier or face Validar?" Alice asks

"Why not both?" he says with a smirk

.

Alice shakes her head with a smile as she slips on her mask and unleashes her **[Rinkaku]** and from her hands and tentacles, magic blasts fire at the barrier and at Validar as he crumbles to the ground and the barrier shatters. Alice erects a wall in front of Chrom to block a magic blast as Validar finally disappears, reappearing behind all the Grimleal

.

Alice and Chrom join the rest of the Shepherds and Alice's group and they charge the Grimleal with Alice at the front, slashing with her sword and stabbing with her four **[Rinkaku]**

.

When the group reaches Validar he stands there holding a purple tome with the Mark of Grima on it

 **.**

* * *

 **Validar**

 **Level 18**

 **Sorcerer**

 **HP: 55/55**

 **MP: 1350/1350**

 **RP: 1950/1950**

 **Def: 23**

 **Res: 21**

* * *

.

"You cannot fight destiny. We will revive Master Grima, and you all will die" Validar says firing a dark blast from his tome and firing several **[Bala]** bullets at them as Alice erects a barrier

"Master Grima has prepared us for his resurrection; he has taken hollow power into himself and granted us their powers to further increase his power upon his great resurrection"

.

Alice looks intrigued as she holds out her hands and tentacles as a magic circle appears in each

.

"Maybe, but you won't be around to see it. **[Shard Buck Shots]** "

.

A hundred crystal bullets shoot towards Validar, who erects a barrier made of Reiryoku

.

"This power is greater than yours Alice. You are weak compared to Master Grima's great power"

.

Chrom looks over to the look on Alice's face and laughs

.

"You've done it now" he says as he and the Shepherds back up

.

.

Alice looks at him with hatred as she slips on her hollow mask and her **[Kakuja]** mask appears over top it and her Centipede tentacles spasm in all directions as she cracks her index finger with her thumb

.

" **Y** o **u** **t** h **i** n **k** t **h** a **t** I' **m** w **e** a **k**. I' **l** l **s** h **o** w **y** o **u** , I' **m** g **r** e **a** t **e** r **t** h **a** n **y** o **u** r **s** u **p** p **o** s **e** d ' **g** o **d** '. T **h** a **t** I **a** m **t** h **e** b **e** s **t** " Alice says as she cracks her other index finger before charging

.

Alice swings her tentacles and shatters the barrier as she charges three **[Cero]** blasts as Validar blocks with a magic circle as he fires more **[Bala]** bullets

.

"Is this all you have girl"

.

Alice retreats and stabs her sword into the ground as Validar erects another barrier

.

" **Y** o **u** w **a** n **t** t **o** d **i** e **t** h **a** t **b** a **d** l **y**. I' **l** l **s** h **o** w **y** o **u d** e **a** t **h** , I' **l** l **k** i **l** l **y** o **u** s **o** c **o** m **p** l **e** t **e** l **y** y **o** u **p** a **t** h **e** t **i** c ' **g** o **d** ' w **i** l **l** n **e** v **e** r **b** e **a** b **l** e to **b** r **i** n **g** you **b** a **c** k **a** g **a** i **n** d **o** y **o** u **h** e **a** r **m** e"

.

Alice slashes her hand as several blasts charge on her tentacles as two **[Cero]** blasts charge on her hands

.

" _ **[Cero Oscuras] [Gran Rey Cero]**_ "

.

She fires the attacks that shatter Validar's barrier and hit him. When her health drops low she continues firing **[Cero Oscuras]** until she runs out of Reiryoku, all the time feeling the blasts getting stronger with each consecutive firing.

.

When the blast dissipates, Alice is on her knees panting, **[Rinkaku]** dissipated along with her **[Kakuja]**

.

Alice walks through the smoke and sees a large crater and in the center there is not a body in sight just the tome Validar was using

 **.**

* * *

 **Grima's Truth – Tome – Attack power: MAG + 12**

 **Dark magic. Channels Grima's power.**

 **Durability: Infinite**

* * *

.

Alice takes the tome and places it into her inventory before looking at the large amount of screens that appeared

.

* * *

 **[Cero Oscuras] – MAX – 750RP per use**

 **A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill fires a compressed beam of pure Reiryoku with a large amount of power**

 **Base Damage: 2000**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Gran Rey Cero] – Active – 50/100 – 550RP and 10HP**

 **A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**

 **This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku infused with the blood of the user**

 **Base Damage: 1300**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Kakuja] – MAX – 15HP to form. 10HP to reform if destroyed**

 **A mutated Kagune that diversifies a ghoul's natural abilities and increases their powers. Your version produces Centipede-like Rinkaku tentacles**

 **Max number of tentacles: 4**

 **Durability per tentacle: 750**

* * *

.

Alice dismisses the screens as Future Grima teleports in

.

"You have changed the course of history but not its destination" she says

.

She walks towards the fire emblem and swipes her hand sending them all flying into the wall

.

"If you'll not claim the sacrifice at the dragons table, then I will" she says as purple energy surrounds her as the light grows brighter as everyone runs to get out

.

As they rush out of the building purple lighting shoots into the sky and rains down as they dodge and push others out of the way of the lightning

.

A roar is heard and they look up to see a dragon, several hundred feet in length, with six black and purple wings, the same color as its body, two large horns and six blood red eyes

.

The dragon slowly moves off and leaves as they stand there shocked except for Alice and her group who have already seen Alice take the same form

.

"Alright, onto mount prism to perform the awakening" Alice says cheerfully as she leaves with her group as the others follow behind her still shocked at the turn of events and unable to process at the moment.

.

* * *

 _Mount Prism, 1 week later_

.

As Chrom performs the awakening Alice talks with Naga off to the side

.

Alice pulls out a purple crystal with the mark of Grima on it and it glows as they are surrounded by a dome-like barrier, completely soundproof

.

"Alright dear sister let's talk" Alice says snapping her fingers as a black throne appears and Alice sits on it as the area around her wilts and dies due to Grima's power

.

Naga snaps her fingers and a white throne appear and as she sits on it the area around her changes to flowers, grass and life

.

Looking upon the scene, it is as if the avatars of life and death have appeared and their presence has shaped the immediate area with their power

.

"You know who I am yes"

.

"With your power, ability and aura, I'd say you're my sister Grima but that's not quite right is it?"

.

"Nope, I've absorbed her, power, memories, all of it. So in a manner of speaking, I am Grima and yet I'm the new Fell Dragon" Alice says as her eyes shift to blood red

"And what do you plan with this time period?"

"Get rid of the final incarnation of the previous Fell Dragon, then go see if I can make the multiverse more interesting" Alice says with a feral grin

"You know I cannot allow that. The destruction you would cause and the lives you would ruin. You will stay in this world and continue the cycle between us until we are no more"

"No wonder Grima hates you, but If you think you can stop me I welcome you to try" Alice says as the dome dissipates and Alice glows with power and Naga does the same

.

Chrom walks over with the Falchion shining a bright orange color around the edges as the remaining shepherds join along with Alice's group

.

"Alice, what are you doing with Naga?"

.

Alice glows brighter and her hollow mask appears on her face and her sword in her hand

.

" _Just having a disagreement, need we go further?_ " Alice asks as her **[Kakuja]** mask appears along with her four **[Rinkaku]** and two centipede tentacles

 **.**

* * *

 **Naga**

 **Manakete**

 **Divine Dragon**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **MP: 5000/5000**

 **Def: 75**

 **Res: 75**

* * *

.

" _ **V**_ _e_ _ **r**_ _y_ _ **w**_ _e_ _ **l**_ _l,_ _ **h**_ _e_ _ **r**_ _e_ _ **w**_ _e_ _ **g**_ _o_ _ **t**_ _h_ _ **e**_ _n,_ _ **t**_ _r_ _ **y**_ _t_ _ **o**_ _b_ _ **e**_ _a_ _ **b**_ _i_ _ **t**_ _e_ _ **n**_ _t_ _ **e**_ _r_ _ **t**_ _a_ _ **i**_ _n_ _ **i**_ _n_ _ **g**_ " Alice says as she cracks her index finger before disappearing and reappearing behind Naga, slashing down across her back before reappearing in front of her and skewering her through with all her tentacles before backing off and dissipating all her masks, sword, and tentacles

 **.**

* * *

 **Naga**

 **Manakete**

 **Divine Dragon**

 **HP: 218/1000**

 **MP: 5000/5000**

 **Def: 75**

 **Res: 75**

* * *

.

"Weak, don't try to stop me again" Alice says opening a Gargantua

"Chrom, take the shepherds and let's go" Alice says as they all walk through leaving Alice, Tiki, and Naga

"Why Aunt Grima?" Tiki asks innocently

"She tried to keep me here, I want to be free, that's all I want, destruction is only what my powers are but they can do so much more"

.

Alice holds out her hand to Tiki

.

"Please come with me, travel with me, and you'll learn why I don't want to be caged"

"D-don't, stay with me, please"

.

Tiki looks over to Naga before looking back to Alice

.

"She won't die right"

"She'll need to heal for a few days but she'll be fine"

.

Tiki goes over and takes Alice's hand

.

"Sorry mother, but I'm going with Aunt Grima" Tiki says as Alice smiles

"Welcome to my group childe" Alice says as Tiki glows softly as the Mark of Grima appears on her right hand

"Now you just as much my niece as you are her Daughter" Alice says looking back to Naga with a triumphant smirk as she puts Tiki on her shoulders and the young Manakete laughs happily as they walk through the portal leaving Naga to her wounds

.

* * *

 _Ylisse_

.

Alice and Tiki emerge from the portal in a field near a port as all the shepherds look at Alice strangely before noticing the mark of Grima on Tiki's hand

"You corrupted the voice of Naga with the Fell Dragons power" Say'ri accuses

"You know everyone says that word a lot about Grima, but Naga and Grima and siblings, though most forget it, Tiki is my niece, this only further shows our relation, no harm"

"And what about attacking Naga directly"

"A little spat between family; she'll be fine"

"You attack a goddess and call it a spat?" Say'ri yells

.

Alice frowns and places Tiki on the ground

.

"Naga is no goddess, she is a dragon; that is all, she cannot create, she cannot destroy, she is no closer to being a god then Grima is to being a demon." Alice says

.

Say'ri lunges at her sword drawn with a scream as she intends to strike Alice down, she blocks with a single **[Rinkaku]** tentacle before pushing Say'ri back as she charges again

.

Alice blocks each of Say'ri's strikes using a single finger as she looks at her bored

.

"Are you done now" Alice says as Say'ri continue attacking

"Naga is our Goddess, she gives us hope, life, she blesses us each day and you would dare call her a simple dragon. I'll kill you"

"You know, I humor you for a minute but this is getting irritating"

.

Alice takes her sword, using **[Sonido]** , shoots forward and jabs the pommel of her sword into Say'ri's stomach as she falls to the ground as Alice holds the sword to Say'ri's neck

.

"You done? Because in case you don't remember we have to go defeat a gigantic dragon, and most likely an army of Risen" Alice asks irritated

.

Alice sheathes her sword and stands back up, opening a Gargantua

.

"Let's go, I'm in the mood to kill something" Alice says walking through as the Shepherds follow her

* * *

 **Only one chapter left and that will be the end of book 2**

 **.**

 **What do you all think? I think everything I did was fairly reasonable, if you think different, let me know**

 **.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review, Thank You, and I'll see you next week on the Finale of 'The Hollows and the Fell Dragon'**

 **.**

 **After the conclusion I will we waiting until April before posting the beginning of book 3**

 ***Spoiler Alert Below***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spoiler of next chapter: After the final battle against Grima, we will see Alice return to an old universe for a battle**


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

**_Here we go, the last chapter of 'The Hollows and a Fell Dragon'_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

 _The back of Grima's Dragon form_

The portal opens up on the back of the dragon to see on its neck is the Hierophant and between them and him are an army of Risen.

.

The shepherds charge along with Alice who slashes and kills Risen randomly, in frenzy, with a bloodthirsty grin on her face the entire time, taking damage without stopping, a killing machine. Eventually she reaches the human vessel for Grima who looks at her with a bored expression

.

"You know this would be so much simpler if you would just let me possess you" Grima says

.

"You couldn't even if I let you, it is impossible for outside influence to affect my mind" Alice says raising her sword and charging at Grima who shoots a blast of black lightning at her as she dodges it and moves to stab Grima, only to have her teleport away and reappear behind her with a jet black sword in hand and strikes down and meets Alice's sword

.

"We'll see about that…" Grima says smiling

"…I'll kill you friends"

.

Grima slashes her across her chest

.

"…I'll kill your family"

.

Grima use her sword to push Alice's sword out of her hand and far away

.

"And the whole time, I'll make you watch"

.

Grima takes her hand and presses it to Alice's chest and shoots a blast of black lightning through her leaving a large hole in her chest as she falls to the ground, unable to move

.

"So enjoy the show, I'll heal you later"

.

Grima walks toward her group who looks fearful and tries to run only to be unable to move

.

"Ah, ah, ah, can have you run away before we get to have our fun" Grima says as her eyes become that of a hollow and a Cero blast charges in her left hand and black lightning in her right

.

"Allie, please help us"

"Mother"

"Mama"

"Please help us"

"Please don't let us die"

" _Their calling me…_ " Alice thinks in an echoed voice

"… _Get up…_ "

"… _I have to get up…_ "

.

Alice clenches her fist as she struggles to stand up as her black aura surrounds her

.

"No one ever takes from me"

.

Her aura surrounds her and her power spikes greatly as a screen appears that she cannot see

 **.**

* * *

 **Criteria has been met, skill released**

* * *

.

Grima turns around in surprise and where Alice once stood stands a new being, bone white skin along with red tufts of fur around its wrists, ankles and forming a collar around its neck. Black lines across its body leading to a hole in its chest, black claws in the edge of its white hands. A skull mask covers its entire face with two holes for eyes and two horns on the top of its head pointing horizontally in front of it, Alice's tactician coat on its body protecting its chest and leaving only the hollow hole and the black lines across its body visible as her red hair flows in the wind as it emerges from the bottom of the mask

.

"This can't be; you shouldn't be able to stand. What is that form, who are you" Grima says walking towards her

.

Hollowfied Alice opens her hand and her sword shoots end over end into her hand and she swings it down and the large dragon they all stand on falls several hundred feet before evening out as everyone goes flying before Yuno, Carnage, Toxin,Morgan and Keeno save them

.

"Did you not hear me, I asked what it is you are" Grima says

.

A red aura surround Alice as the mouth of the mask opens and she lets out an inhuman roar

.

"It appears you can't understand what I'm saying" Grima says charging a black Cero and firing it

.

Alice points her head down and charges a Cero on her horns before firing it and the two blasts meet and Alice's overwhelm Grima's and destroys it in an explosion

.

Grima flies out of the explosion with her own six wings

.

" _Impossible, she shouldn't be able to discharge a Cero, I wasn't even able to for months_ " Grima thinks to herself

.

Alice appears a dozen feet from Grima before discharging another Cero from her horns as Grima does the same and the same result happens and Alice's overpowers Grima's as Grima tries to fly and get distance between the two of them.

.

Alice appears behind Grima and grabs her arm and tears it off as Grima falls down and back onto the Dragon form looking up to Alice, bleeding profusely from her now missing arm

.

Grima looks at it with distaste as a bone white arm shoots from the stump to take its place. Grima flexes it and test it before looking back at Alice

.

"By taking hollow energy into my body, I have gained their regeneration and their powers. Defeating me shall be impossible, as your about to find out" Grima says as her wings reemerge and she holds her hands out in front of her and a Cero emerges and mixes with her black lightning forming a lance

.

"Cero of Black Lightning"

.

Grima twirls it and points it at Alice

.

"This is my new skill, created from hollow powers and my own, the strongest attack I possess"

.

Grima fires it at Alice who tilts her head to the side dodging completely as the attack goes below and creates a large explosion in the ocean

.

"I'll try again, it's very hard to control" Grima says forming another and pointing it at Alice

.

Alice disappears and reappears behind Grima who looks shocked before flying away only for Alice to appear behind her and punch her down to the back of the Dragon once more. Alice slashes her sword at Grima only for her to block it with the lance

.

Grima fires another Cero at Alice only for her to disappear and reappear behind Grima and slashing her in the back and forcing her into the center of the dragons back as the Cero hits a nearby mountain as Alice shoots forward sword pointed up and ready to strike

.

Grima tries to stab Alice with the lance only for her to catch it with her bare hand

.

"Impossible" Grima says shocked and a bit in fear

.

Alice crushes the attack and the shockwave pushes both of them back

.

From the smokescreen, Grima doesn't see Alice coming and when she does it is too late as Alice slashes cleanly across its chest, before cutting off all six of Grima's wings as Grima lays on the back of the dragon looking into Alice's yellow eyes as Alice charges another Cero from her horns as she stands on Grima's chest as Grima smiles bitterly

.

"No mercy, I would expect nothing less from a hollow. Go ahead, do it, but if I die, you go with me"

.

The cero dissipates and the red aura covers Alice again as she reverts to her normal appearance and looks at Grima with the eyes of a hollow

.

"Since it seems I'm at full power right now, I have a much better idea" Alice says as her four **[Rinkaku]** impale each of Grima's four limbs as three blasts of magic hit her

.

" **[Life Drain] [Mana Drain] [Reiryoku Drain]** "

.

Energy flows from Grima, through her tentacles, and into her as Grima's eyes widens as she tries to fight as she slowly gets weaker

.

Alice floods more power into the three spells as Grima's power gets drained faster and faster until she starts to disappear piece by piece

.

"You know, this isn't the worst way to go, after a great final battle. I think I can rest in peace, finally passing on the mantle of the Fell Dragon to a worthy successor" Grima says gaining a look of acceptance as more of her disappears

.

"I will take care of it, I will be a better Fell Dragon then you" Alice says as Grima laughs and nods

.

"I hope so, I lost my path a long time ago, good luck, I'm sure you're going to need it" Grima says as she disappears

.

The dragon form loses altitude and looks ready to crash. Alice stands up and spreads her hands as her wings and tattoos emerge as she glows a purple color

.

The Dragon flaps its wings and lands on a deserted island in an organized and clean landing. The shepherds get off the dragon and look back to Alice who is staring at the dragon.

.

"You can control it?" Chrom asks

.

"I absorbed Grima, and became the next Fell Dragon" Alice says still looking at the large dragon before shrugging and raising her hand as the dragon roars in pain before falling down dead. From the Dragon, black blood emerges and flows into a very large ball above Alice before hundreds of beakers and test tubes appear and blood flows into each before they are corked disappear and a new set appears. The process repeats until all of the blood is gone. The skin of the Dragon comes off in large pieces and float to Alice who opens her inventory and places them all in it, when the dragon is only bones; she repeats the process with the bones. Having now harvested the entire dragon and leaving nothing left she turns to the shepherds who look at her like she is crazy

.

"What, you try finding readily available dragon's blood, leather and bone. Do you know how many applications it has, nearly infinite, the most popular being used in making weapons"

.

"You killed a dragon well over a hundred feet in length to harvest it and use it for profit?" Chrom asks deadpanned

.

"Yeah well I didn't need it; I can turn into that very same form now, so why would I want a body I have to control instead of my own?" Alice says as the Shepherds sigh and Alice opens a portal back to Ylisse. The Shepherds walk through as Alice looks at the large amount of screens in front of her

 **.**

* * *

 **Vials of Fell Dragon Blood x 3,000,000**

 **Fell Dragons Skin x 3,000,000**

 **Fell Dragons Bones x 3,000,000**

 **All measured in per use amounts**

 **Skills have been created**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **[Resurrección] - Active - MAX - 1000RP per minute**

 **Restores the offensive power of an Arrancar. In your unique circumstance it will turn you into a Vasto Lorde**

 **All stats increase by 500% while in use**

 **Activation Phrase: Hail to the Fallen Dragon, Grim Excalibur**

* * *

 **[Greater Life Drain] - Active – 1/100 - 500 MP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's HP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 50 Damage dealt and 50 HP drained per second**

 **Maximum distance is 50 meters**

* * *

 **[Greater Mana Drain] - Active - 1/100 - 500 RP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates magic energy. It absorbs the target's magic energy and adds it to the user's MP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's magic energy to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 50 Damage dealt and 50 MP drained per second**

 **Maximum distance is 50 meters**

* * *

 **[Greater Reiryoku Drain] - Active - 1/100 - 500 MP per minute**

 **This technique manipulates Reiryoku. It absorbs the target's Reiryoku and adds it to the user's RP.**

 **With training, it is possible to transfer the user's Reiryoku to allies.**

 **Current Base Damage: 50 Damage dealt and 50 RP drained per second**

 **Current Maximum distance: 50 meters**

* * *

.

Alice smiles and hums to herself as she walks through the portal with her group

.

* * *

 _1 month later, Ylissean Throne Room_

"Now that everything is settled, what shall you do now Alice?" Chrom asks

"You know, I think I'm going to get a nice house and be domestic for a while, take a chance to truly relax" She says

"That's good, we can arrange you a nice place if you desire" he says smiling as Alice smiles as well

"Yes I think that would be…"

.

In the center of the room an interdimensional portal opens up and as the shepherds move to attack whatever comes out Alice recognizes it

.

"Stop let them come through"

.

From the portal emerges a familiar face, a short girl with white hair and black cat ears, along with a pair of black wings, looking beaten, bloody and injured

.

Alice rushes up and takes the girl into her arms

.

"Who did this to you Koneko?" Alice asks worried

.

"The devil council…They stole me from Rias…they experimented on me...Horrible experiments…they wanted to make more like me…they refused to wait for you to come back" She says shaking, before Alice holds her, rocking her back and forth until she passes out

.

Alice picks her up gently and lays her on a magic circle before she disappears. Alice looks at Chrom with an eerily calm expression while her killing intent flares

.

"That was my sister Chrom, from the parts of the conversation you heard, I hope you understand that relaxing may have to hold off for a while" Alice says in a monotone voice as Chrom nods

.

Alice snaps her fingers and all of her group appear in the room along with all their belongings. Alice explains the situation before opening an interdimensional portal. Her group walks into it and Alice follows behind, looking back and tossing a portal card at Chrom

.

"Throw that at a wall if you need me, now if you'll excuse me I am going to go exterminate a large portion of a species" Alice says as she walks through the portal and it closes behind her

.

* * *

 _Multiverse hub_

Alice is seen scrolling through planets on her gauntlet and absorbing more and more abilities before looking out at the garden of planets and selecting the DXD universe, she looks back to her family to see determination on their faces

.

She opens a portal and looks back to them one more time

.

"You do understand it is going to be us against an entire species, since they most likely won't give up the members of their council" Alice asks as the others nod

"I will give them one chance. Yuno, you take the others and get Rias, Sona and their peerages and keep them safe" she says as the others nod

.

They walk through the portal and Alice walks through a moment later

.

* * *

 _DXD universe, Sirzechs office_

Alice walks through the portal to see Sirzechs drinking alcohol while sitting on a couch. He looks up and noticing Alice, sighs and pats the seat next to him. She sits down and he hands her a drink

.

"I tried to stop them, but they overruled me, worst part is I don't even know who they are or how they managed it" he says finishing his drink before pouring another

"I understand, which is why I'm here, take anyone important to you, and run" Alice says finishing her drink in one gulp before standing up and making a portal

"I give you this warning because you were fair with me, take anyone you care about and get out of the underworld, now, my people already are grabbing Rias and Sona so don't worry about them, you have one hour" Alice says disappearing into the portal

.

* * *

 _DXD universe, Underworld Capital, one hour later_

Alice appears over a large city with her wings out. She snaps her fingers and a screen appears in front of her and begins playing her voice across all media in the underworld

.

"Devils of the underworld; my name is Alicia Grima, Black Dragon Emperor. Your council took my sister and experimented on her in horrible and inhumane ways. This is your one and only warning; give me the Devil council or I will kill all of you. I have sealed this dimension so you cannot escape. You have one hour, I will be in the desert field three miles from here, and any act taken against me before then will be seen as an act of war. That is all"

.

The screen disappears and Alice flies to the field

.

* * *

 _DXD universe, Desert Battlefield, yet another hour later_

"You know, I actually hoped for a peaceful solution, but I guess that was wishful thinking" Alice says looking out at the scene in front of her

.

Hundreds of thousands of devil soldier's ready for battle and at the center, leading them all, is Rizevim Liven Lucifer

.

"I have to thank you girl, you made them so scared they rallied behind me and the remaining Old Satan Faction, thank you for making our job easy"

"I'll let you believe what you will, end your lives while letting you think you have the advantage" Alice says calmly as she flares her Killing intent and her group does the same as they stand behind her

"Why do we have to worry about you girl, after unsealing Trihexa, you ran and hid, weak from the magic exhaustion such a stunt caused. You're washed up, we don't have to be afraid of you" he says

"You know I feel bad for you, really. If you actually believe what you're saying I feel so bad for you I could almost give you a hug..." Alice says cracking her neck

"...It's true I was involved in such a spell and it left me with some damage to my magic reserves, so nowadays I mostly learn new spells"

.

Alice looks at Rizevim as her eyes change to that of a hollow

.

"Here's the thing though, I may be a bit weaker because of that, but it's still a far cry from being as weak as you are. You really think I've fallen that far. HUH!"

.

Alice stomps her foot on the ground and the ground crumbles around her and soon reaches the devil army and hundreds fall to their deaths in the cavern while the remaining soldiers take to the sky

.

Alice summons a Cero and puts a hand on it causing arcs of hollow energy to shoot out of the ball and at the devil army dropping them like flies

.

Four tornadoes appear out of her back and lift her off the ground and shooting towards the devils who shoot blasts of demonic energy at her only for them to be redirected back at them and killing them

.

Alice reaches Rizevim and punches him in the stomach pushing him back several yards

.

"What is that power girl, what sacred gear? No matter, no sacred gear works once I activate my ability"

.

Rizevim glows and looks confident only to be shocked as Alice's Tornadoes do not dissipate

.

"You see it's not a sacred gear, it's a mutation, that allows me to control Vectors, you know those right, well apparently even magic has them" Alice says as he looks afraid

"What are you waiting for attack them hurry"

.

The soldiers charge in to protect Rizevim only for them to fall down dead and cut in half. Standing above the bodies is Yuno wearing her black cloak and a katana blade

.

"It's all over, unless you want me to _accelerate_ your death I suggest you surrender like a good little devil, go back to wherever you came from and accept your defeat" Alice says punching him again and sending him flying into a building

.

Alice raises her hands as Wind circulates and condenses further and further until only a spear of pure plasma is remaining

.

Rizevim gets up and flies back to fight Alice only for Alice to launch the spear as it passes through his barrier and hits him in the head killing him instantly

.

"You know, you devils need to get more creative, I mean you use the same magic to make barriers, never any difference, that means I only to control one set of vectors and I can take out any demonic barrier" Alice says looking over the destruction

.

"I didn't want this to happen; I just wanted to kill those who hurt Koneko"

"It's okay now Allie, we got them"

"They'll never bother anyone again"

"We got revenge for Aunt Koneko"

"She can be safe now"

"With us"

.

Alice smiles before frowning and looking over the slaughter once more

.

"Be that as it may, I still feel so very wrong committing genocide, even if we only killed those of the devil council and those who supported them"

"Maybe we should take a break for a while, relax, get that house we were talking about" Yuno says softly as Alice nods and releases the barrier around the underworld as they leave

.

* * *

 _Multiverse hub, 1 month later_

"Mother, Toxin and I have been talking and we have decided it is time for us to go on our own journey" Carnage says as Alice puts on a sad smile

"I knew this day would come eventually, my sweet babies, you grow up so fast" Alice says embracing the Two while sobbing softly and handing them their own portal cards

"We promise to write often and come back to visit every now and then" Toxin says hugging Alice close

"How is Aunt Koneko doing Mother, we were hoping to see her before we left" Carnage says

"She went with Duna to the fossil fighters universe, took Hydranoid with her for protection, said she needed to get away for a while, I understood, I disagreed, but I understood" Alice says as the other nod and smile softly

.

Alice created a portal for the two and makes sure they have everything they need. They all say goodbye and Alice, Yuno, Keeno, and Morgan wave them off as they walk into the portal and it closes

.

Once the portal is closed Alice cries for a moment before Morgan hugs her

.

"Don't worry Mother, you still have me and I'll never leave" Morgan says as Alice smiles through the tears and ruffles the girl's hair

"My sweet girl, yes I still have you" Alice says hugging Morgan tight

"They'll come back soon Allie" Yuno says joining the hug

"They are your children, they'll never be gone for long" Keeno says hugging them all as well

.

Alice smiles and they all go back inside

.

* * *

 _1 month later_

 _Carnage and Toxin kept their words and wrote often, once a week. Alice and the others planned a nice trip, no fighting, just relaxing and they find the perfect universe_

.

"Alright now are we all ready" Alice says as they all nod before they are bombarded by a large amount of screens

.

* * *

 _ **End of Book 2**_

* * *

 **And there you have it, a call back to DxD, along with taking scenes from A Certain Magic Index. Now, I admit, the ending has a bit to be desired, but I needed a Segway to go to the next book**

 **.**

 **We won't see Carnage or Toxin for a while, but they'll be back**

 **.**

 **Things wont immediately be good again for Alice, life is never that kind. I'll see you all in one month for book 3**

 **.**

 **Coming April 6 2019**

 **Book 3: The Kingdom and a Basilisk**

 **Summary: Alice is tired of everything going on, something always wanting to kill her or her family, she wants a vacation. In a new crossover world, she thinks she might be able to get it, until something new happens, causing our Heroine more distress than ever before. Will she overcome this, or will she have to start over?**

 **Multi Crossover. Gamer Fic.**


	10. Notice

**.**

 **.**

 **Book 2.3: The Kingdom and a Basilisk is out**

 **It covers half of everything between book 2 and 3**

 **Book 3: Starting Life again from Zero is out**

 **Book 2.3 and Book 2.7 will be explained**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You can skip to book 3 if you don't want to read the in-between chapters**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
